Le travail paie
by Mugifairy
Summary: " "T'es amoureuse de lui?" Elle avait eu le courage de répondre un non honnête à cette question, mais Tenten n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle pourrait lui donner la même réponse sans mentir. Peu, vraisemblablement. C'était peut être ça, ce qu'ils appelaient un coup de foudre." - Tenten x Neji et autres couples secondaire; rating M car lemon à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Ehehe, voici ma première fanfiction digne de se nom, elle représente beaucoup pour moi, des _heures_ de travails, plus d'un an de réflexion mais surtout un véritable engagement auprès de ceux qui -je l'espère- vont l'aimez et vouloir qu'elle soit menée à terme. Il est quasiment impossible d'être totalement satisfait de ce que l'on écrit, mais j'en ai fini avec les retouches et prend le pari de vous la présentez. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les plus téméraires.

* * *

Tenten, 18 ans, fraîchement diplômée du baccalauréat était heureuse ce matin en ouvrant son courrier. La lettre qu'elle avait reçu lui annonçais la réponse positive de son, désormais, employeur. Elle avait postulé fin Mai pour un job d'été dans un service de traiteur haute gamme. Elle n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'espoir en sa candidature, la brune n'avait aucune expérience, aucune connaissance qui aurait pu appuyer sa demande, juste de la bonne volonté et une lettre de motivation bien ficelée.

La jeune femme prit le tout, laissant les lettres destinées à son père sur la table de la cuisine et sortie rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre au fond du couloir. Elle habitait un petit appartement en banlieue de Konoha, au troisième étage d'un vieux bâtiment. La façade était craquelée par le temps, les murs salis par la pollution et les jeunes. Le lierre grimpait toujours plus haut sur le côté droit de la bâtisse, le seul qui n'était pas collé à une autre construction de ciment. Au rez-de-chaussée, une petite boutique de droguerie mourrait lentement, ayant un nombre de client qui diminuait sans cesse. Tenten passait devant tous les jours, et elle avait été témoin du lent délabrement des lieux, la vitrine où était présenté laines et tissus en tous genre s'était, naturellement, comme un phénomène inévitable, blanchie et couvert de poussière, on ne voyait presque plus l'intérieur du commerce. La propriétaire se faisait trop âgée pour nettoyer elle même, et n'avais plus les moyens d'embaucher quelqu'un. Tenten s'était promis de lui proposer son aide dès la fin des examens.

La brune ferma sa porte, étouffant ainsi le bruit de la télévision qui s'échappait du salon. Son quotidien était dur, mais aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait entraver la joie d'avoir décroché son premier emploi. Elle comptait économiser pour ses futures études, elle avait décroché une bonne place dans une université côté du centre ville. La jeune femme comptait devenir historienne, elle adorait étudier les anciennes civilisations, notamment chinoise, les armes et guerres qui se succédèrent au fils du temps. Une passion à laquelle elle s'abandonnait corps et âme. La future étudiante prit son téléphone en main tout en se couchant sur son lit une place et demie, et chercha à qui elle pouvait bien annoncer la nouvelle.

Tenten avait beaucoup de connaissances. Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde et était amicale. Cependant elle avait peu d'amis. Et encore moins féminin. Il n'y avait que Lee et Temari qui connaissaient réellement ses soucis. Ils étaient tous les deux âgés d'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle envoya un premier texto à son ami à la coup au bol légendaire. Après tous, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait son boulot, Lee y travaillais déjà et lui avais vivement recommandé de tenter sa chance. La brune ne reçut pas de réponse et se tourna dans ses draps en soupirant, il faisait une chaleur étouffante aujourd'hui, elle devait supporter le bruit de la rue animé à cause de sa fenêtre ouverte. Les yeux face à son mur recouvert d'un papier peint jaune bon marché dont la couleur était quelque peu passée, elle se laissa aller au sommeil.

La jeune femme se réveilla, tirée de son sommeil par la voix de son père qui l'appelait pour dîner, avait elle vraiment dormit aussi longtemps ? La chaleur se faisait plus douce, son père, Toshiharu Kobusu, un homme assez petit dans la quarantaine était encore en t-shirt. On pouvait aisément deviner une ancienne musculature de sportif, cependant les années de paresse et l'alcool consommé régulièrement l'avait rendu bedonnant et un peu rond de visage. Sa peau était sensiblement de la même couleur que celle de sa fille, ainsi que ses yeux. Hormis ça, il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, des cheveux noirs, court, très peu coiffé, des cernes qui semblait ne jamais s'en aller, une barbe qui n'était rasé que tous les trois jours.

Et malgré ce physique peu soigner l'autorité du patriarche était sans appel. Tenten n'avais jamais vraiment osé le défier, ou même se plaindre quand il passait ses soirées dans les bars qui ne manquaient pas dans cette partie de la ville. Elle savait qu'il avait eu une vie dure, comme elle, il avait grandis dans une famille monoparentale, sa mère l'ayant élevé seul à cause d'un père fuyant ses responsabilités. La brune n'en savait pas vraiment plus, ce sujet était assez tabou, et elle n'était pas assez proche de son géniteur pour lui demander des explications sur ses grands parents. Elle s'installa tranquillement à sa place habituelle, la télé couvrait le silence de la pièce. Rapidement, elle annonça à son père l'heureuse nouvelle qui la félicita d'un sourire sincère, il ne partageait pas des liens très forts, cependant Tenten savais qu'il l'aimait et que en d'épis de son addiction à la boisson, il faisait son maximum pour elle.

La jeune femme avait honte de sa situation vis à vis de ses amis, jamais personne n'était venu chez elle, hormis ses deux acolytes de longue date. Cela était du au lieu et à son père peu présentable mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour ça. Elle avait appris à faire avec. La brune lui demanda comment se passait le travail dans l'atelier de mécanique dans lequel il travaillait à deux rues de là. Les départs en vacances du à la saison estivale allaient l'obliger à faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Tenten n'en avais pas fini avec sa solitude. Ils finirent leur repas en silence et la table à peine débarrassée, Toshiharu annonça son départ pour un quelconque bar. Sa fille, lassée, retourna dans sa chambre pour y faire un peu de ménage, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, elle avait passé son après-midi à dormir. Alors la brune tenta de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait et demanda à sa seule amie si elles pouvaient se voir. Réponse négative, elle était en famille avec son grand frère Kankuro qui ne revenait pas souvent chez eux, faisant partie d'une troupe itinérante de spectacle. Il était marionnettiste. La brune se plongea donc dans un livre qui référençait les diverses armes utilisées par les samouraïs qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du centre ville et attendis que le sommeil la gagne.

Le lendemain, elle reçu un coup de fils vers 11h de son nouveau patrons, un certain Kakashi, l'invitant à venir dés que possible pour se familiariser avec sa nouvelle équipe de travail et lui remettre sa tenue réglementaire, il lui indiqua même qu'un service était prévu se soir si elle était disponible. Elle proposa de se retrouver l'après midi même si ça lui convenait et ils raccrochèrent avec un rendez vous à 14h pétante devant les locaux. La jeune fille prit une douche en vitesse et chercha avec difficulté des habits qui lui donneraient un style un tant sois peu professionnel -chose qu'elle ne possédait pas, étant plus à l'aise dans des sweets et des jeans, que dans des pantalons droits et chemises peu confortables.

Elle chercha rapidement les horaires de bus, de chez elle au centre ville elle en avait pour 35 bonnes minutes. Sans compter les temps de changements et l'attente aux arrêts. Un rapide calcul mental elle prévoyait en gros, une heure de trajet, le temps de trouver et d'arriver un peu en avance pour faire bonne impression.

Une assiette de pâtes avalée et à 12h32 elle était en chemin pour l'abri bus. Ses sandales plates claquaient avec vigueurs le sol bouillant du trottoir, elle marchait vite, le stresse commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Une fois arrivée, la future étudiante attendit patiemment le bus, le stress se faisant de plus en plus fort en elle, toujours plus présent, lui donnant quelques maux d'estomac.

La chaleur était lourde, la couleur de son jean, noir, n'était décidément pas la bonne, la brune aurait tout donnée pour le retirer et se balader en culotte comme elle le faisait habituellement chez elle. La jeune femme eue soudainement très peur que des marques de sueurs tâchent sa chemise blanche qu'elle avait finalement trouvé et repassé rapidement après une longue recherche. Tenten prit une longue inspiration: elle devait faire confiance à son déodorant.

Dans ce sens, les transports étaient souvent bondés et ce mercredi midi ne faisait pas exception. La sportive se faufila habillement dans un coin et resta debout pour le reste du trajet, décidément aller travailler n'allait pas être de tout repos. Dans le bus, l'air était brûlant, Tenten balaya les sièges du regard pour s'occuper, à sa droite, une femme dans la vingtaine avec une poussette subissait les regards de reproches des autres passagers qui se retrouvaient serrés à cause de son enfant. Assis entre deux hommes en costard sur leur smartphone, un petit vieux s'éventait avec un journal en papier et ses joues rouges inquiétèrent un peu la brune. Les gens à côté ne semblaient pourtant pas le remarquer.

Premier arrête, des personnes montaient, descendaient, changeaient de place. Le vieillard de tout à l'heure sorti, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi ce dit Tenten. Le va et vient se reproduit encore et encore, rituel auquel elle n'était que trop habituée. La jeune femme soupira, elle avait hâte de pouvoir se payer le permis.

La brunette paniqua et pesta dans tous les sens quand, dix minutes après l'heure fixée, il n'y avait encore personne pour l'accueillir. Après son long trajet, elle avait marché quelques minutes en centre ville pour rejoindre un bâtiment de deux étages, pas très haut mais assez large. Il était surélevé par rapport au trottoir et il fallait gravir une vingtaine de marche pour arriver devant sa porte vitrée. L'ensemble ne faisait pas penser à un lieu très moderne, plus à un entrepôt transformer pour l'activité. Sur tout le côté droit une route en pente longeait la façade et donnait apparemment sur des garages. Un portail protégeait l'accès à la route et venais fermer une partie des escaliers de pierre blanche. S'était elle trompé de lieu? Pourtant l'enseigne indiquait bien en grosses lettres rouge joliment agencé le nom « d'Akimichi », pas de doute s'était bien le traiteur. Alors quoi ? Peut être s'étaient ils mal comprit ? Tous les scénarios devenaient possibles.

-Tenten? Une voix masculin et enjouée se fit entendre dans son dos, qu'elle reconnu tout de suite

-Lee?! Oh bonjour ! Qu'es que tu fais là ?

En se retournant elle vu qu'il n'était pas seul, elle jaugea rapidement son compagnon du regard, un grand brun, vraiment grand, il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avec des cheveux long en queue de cheval basse. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus était la couleur de ses yeux, gris clair... peut-être? Elle ne savait pas dire et n'avais pas envie de le détailler plus longtemps, ce garçon avait une aura peu chaleureuse.

-Le patron nous a appelé, dit t'il en incluant l'homme a côté de lui, apparemment on a faire. Et toi?

-Tu n'as pas lu mon message ? J'ai été engagé ! Répondis-t-elle accompagné d'un grand sourire

-Sérieux ? Non, désolé, j'ai oublié mon portable chez Gaara. Mais c'est trop cool! Tu vas pouvoir profiter du printemps de ta jeunesse en gagnant ton propre argent ! S'exclama le brun.

-Ah oui! Mais avant ça, je suis inquiète. J'avais rendez-vous à 14h ici et...

-Avec qui avais tu rendez-vous ?

-Kakashi… Je crois.

Son ami eut un petit rire qu'elle ne compris pas et fronça les sourcils. Avais t'elle fait une faute de prononciation ? Son regard désapprobateur traduit sa question muette et Lee lui répondit un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Il est _tout le temps_ en retard, d'ailleurs c'est également lui qui nous à appelé, on avait le même horaire que toi mais on ne s'en est pas vraiment occupé.

-Ah... Temps mieux alors. Mais, il m'avait parlé de faire connaissance avec mon équipe, ça veut dire que... l'on va travailler ensemble ? C'est génial !

-C'est clair! Voilà une collègue que j'ai vais apprécier !

Ils rirent tous les deux et se charriera pendant quelques minutes, l'ambiance était soudainement devenue bonne enfant. Le grand brun était resté très en retrait depuis leur rencontre et Tenten osa le regarder une secondes fois. Regard qui n'échappa pas à Lee qui se rendit soudainement compte de sa faute.

-Oh désolé! Je ne vous aie pas présenté ! Tenten voici Neji Hyûga. Neji voici Tenten Kobusu. Une amie d'enfance, Lee pris son rôle très au sérieux et adopta une voix trop solennelle pour ces présentations sommaires.

-bonjour, répondit Tenten enjoué, ravie de travailler à tes côtés.

-De même. »

Il accompagnât sa parole avec un hochement de tête. Tenten ne se sentait pas super à l'aise en sa présence. Il semblait taciturne et inaccessible. Il donnait clairement l'impression d'être là pour le travail et non pour le copinage à la différence de Lee. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, Tenten était toujours aussi intrigué par la couleur de ses irises, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Le jeune homme soutenait son regard, le visage neutre et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle faisait durer l'échange. Peut-être était ce du à la forte luminosité ? Elle avait déjà remarqué que cela rendais les yeux plus claire. Ou bien peut-être des lentilles ? Même si ça ne collait pas trop au personnage...quoique...

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Désolé j'ai pris un peu de retard sur la route, une très mauvaise circulation vous comprenez...

Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blanc épais s'était soudainement trouvé dans son dos. Tenten sursauta se faisant couper en pleine réflexion. Son timbre de voix semblait amical et détaché même si ces excuses sonnaient étrangement fausses. Tenten fut frappée par autre chose. L'homme dans la trentaine dégageait un charme fou qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Ouais… Répondit Lee septique.

-Alors la nouvelle ? Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ton équipe, ils sont sympas ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui, sa voix tremblante et étouffée traduisait tout le stress auquel elle était sujette, à vrai dire je connaissais déjà Lee, c'est une heureuse coïncidence.

-Vraiment ? Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, une équipe qui marche est une équipe unis, récita t'il d'un ton las, reste plus Neji, mais ça ne sera pas une grosse difficulté, n'est ce pas ?

Tenten envoya un regard en coin au concerné, qui lui rendit. Elle tenta un sourire qui ce coup ci, ne fut qu'à sens unique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'y veillerai ! répondit Lee réellement enthousiaste dans son rôle de pseudo médiateur.

Kakashi rigola et le charriera quelques peu avant de les inviter à entrer. Une fois la porte passée on tombait sur un grand hall carrelé de noir brillant, les murs, eux, étaient recouvert d'un papier peint rouge vif et de nombreuses affiches publicitaire qui présentaient des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Au centre un bureau d'une taille conséquente avec une belle femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, Kakashi lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Shizune, la secrétaire et réceptionniste. De chaque côté, deux larges couloirs partaient vers reste du bâtiment.

Tenten pris une grande inspiration. Ça y est. Elle y était. Malgré la climatisation qui rendait l'air particulièrement froid, la jeune femme sentait encore la moiteur de ses mains. Le groupe pris le couloir de gauche et elle suivit en saluant du bout des lèvres la secrétaire débordée.

Immédiatement ils montèrent un escalier de fer noir en colimaçon. Et arrivèrent dans un couloir qui semblait sans fond, des tournants de partout et des portes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Toujours les murs rouges, mais cette fois, de la moquette beige au sol. Aucune distinction n'était possible. Kakashi lui appris qu'ils se trouvaient du côté administratif, ou travaillait tous employés qui n'avaient pas de contact avec la nourriture. Sa allait du comptable au serveur en passant par les responsables en publicité. Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvaient toutes les cuisines, entrepôt et frigo. Après ce petit spitch, il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois vernis et y entra en lassant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Tout le groupe le suivi.

"-L'équipe 3 est désormais au complet. Tenten voici notre bureau à tout les quatre. Si tu as besoin de me trouver, il y a de grandes chances que je sois ici. C'est également ici que nous allons faire toute la paperasse quand il y en aura et ton vestiaire par la même occasion.

Tenten écoutait avec attention et acquiesça.

Avant sa ne posait pas trop de problèmes comme il n'y avait que des garçons. M'enfin si tu as besoin d'intimité pour te changer les toilettes sont derrière. Mais bon, vous n'avez pu 15 ans, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas se sauter dessus hein!" ajouta t'il goguenard.

Tenten eu un rire gêné et se tortilla sur place, elle connaissait Lee depuis l'enfance, et l'autre gras, bien que beau physiquement, ne l'inspirait pas vraiment, sa remarque était assez déplacé. Son employeur n'allait pas se retrouver avec une plainte pour harcèlement sur le dos.

La pièce était différente de ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là. Des murs blancs, à gauche une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un immeuble moderne et une partie de la ville. Un sol en lino blanc cassé. Un bureau noir, recouvert de papier au centre, derrière celui-ci, la fameuse porte qui menait aux toilettes. Sur le côté droit des casiers en fer s'étalaient. Des rideaux blancs en mousseline sur la baie vitrée. Quatre chaises dispersées dans la pièce. C'était tout.

Kakashi se leva et alla fouiller dans un des casiers pour en ressortir une tenue, ainsi que des chaussures, le tout semblait préparé, la jeune femme se souvint lui avoir donné sa pointure au téléphone. Tenten le remercia et il alla se remettre derrière son bureau.

"-Bien, se soir vous avez un petit service, ça tombe bien, Tenten pourra rapidement prendre la main comme ça.

-Combien de personnes ? Demanda soudainement Neji

-Un anniversaire, 80 personnes environ. Vous devez être là bas pour 15h30, installer le buffet et aider au besoin à l'installation des tables. Et bien sûr, après, assurer le service. Ça va être du 15h/2h un peu près, tous le monde est en forme ?

-Toujours monsieur! Vous pouvez compter sur nous! Répondis Lee avec son entrain habituel.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas là, Tenten, passe ta tenu pour être sûr qu'elle tombe juste, après ça vous avez une heure à tuer avant de se retrouver aux hangars, c'est moi qui vous accompagne. Les garçons, profitez-en peut être pour lui donner les bases du métier. "

Tous hochèrent de la tête et la brune partie immédiatement dans les toilettes. La tenu était composée d'un tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche toute à fait classique, d'une pair de collants noir et de chaussures plates en cuir, de la même couleur que l'ensemble. Ces chaussures lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait au collège avec son uniforme, des bouts ronds et très agréables à porter. Elle enfila sa tenu au plus vite et ressorti.

Elle tomba sur ses deux camarades torse nus, apparemment eux aussi avaient choisi de se changer maintenant. Ils lui jetèrent un regard synchronisé et tendis que Lee finissait d'attacher sa chemise, Neji détourna la tête et enfila seulement la sienne. Tenten sentait ses joues rougir, non pas à cause de la vue, mais plus à cause de la situation assez gênante.

-C'est la bonne taille ! Sa te changes vraiment, je t'ai si peu vu en robe! Dit Lee avec un grand sourire

-Merci, sa me fait même bizarre à moi, t'inquiète pas, répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire

-Je pense que tu peux poser ta veste. Nous serons en extérieur tu vas avoir chaud. Neji lui donna conseil en se retournant, parfaitement vêtu à présent. Comme pour Lee c'était pantalon et chaussures noirs, avec une chemise blanche. Très simple, très classe.

-Ah oui, tu as sûrement raison…Hum, quel est mon cassier s'il vous plaît ?

Kakashi leva les yeux de ses papiers et lui indiqua le troisième entre Neji et Lee. Elle y déposa toute ses affaires, et créa un code sur le cadenas, puis ils sortirent tous les trois, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans un couloir, il faisait bien trop chaud dehors pour s'y aventurer. Tenten était vraiment contente que Lee soit avec elle, dans une équipe d'inconnus, elle aurait été assez mal à l'aise.

Il lui expliqua que faire. En gros, elle allait beaucoup marcher, et que sa n'allait pas vraiment être une partie de plaisir, mais il la rassura juste après en lui expliquant que de toute façon ils n'allaient pas la laisser seule. Neji ne participait pas à la discutions, il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire, à s'y méprendre, qu'il dormait si il n'acquiesçait pas de temps en temps pour confirmer une remarque de son camarade. Quelle personne bizarre pensait Tenten. Il était vraiment intrigant.

L'heure était venue et les garçons la conduisirent au hangar à véhicules. Avant ça, la jeune femme avait essayé de prévenir son père qu'elle rentera tard ce soir. Mais il ne répondit pas et elle lui laissa seulement un texto.

Neji s'installa à l'avant d'une voiture de service, Lee le rejoint et incita Tenten à faire de même. Elle s'étonna, il allait conduire ? Quel âge avait t'il ? Il ne faisait pas si vieux pourtant. La jeune femme s'engouffra à l'arrière du véhicule et lui posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Quel âge as tu? Tu as déjà le permis ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement.

-J'ai 19 ans. Et oui je l'aie. Dit-il en relevant un sourcil, septique devant ses craintes injustifiées.

-T'inquiète Tenten, Neji conduit super bien, avant on y allait avec camion réfrigéré, mais comme il n'y a que trois places on est obligé de prendre une voiture en plus. On a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait conduire dans notre équipe.

-Oh je vois, j'étais surprise, c'est peu commun de l'avoir aussi jeune.

-C'est vrai, et sûrement grâce à ça que tu as eu ta place, sinon ils auraient du employé un adulte pour compléter l'équipe et le poste te serait passé sous le nez!

Lee n'avait pas tord. Son embauche s'était faite a peu de chose.

-Et Kakashi ?

-Il conduit le camion. Nous allons le suivre, dit Neji en démarrant.

Tenten le regarda faire, un peu impressionnée, aucune de ses connaissances n'avaient obtenu le permis si jeune. Surtout que c'était plutôt onéreux, et du milieu où elle était issue, les jeunes devaient travailler assez longtemps pour pouvoir se le payer. La porte du garage s'ouvrit, la lumière du soleil les frappa, et leur employeur s'engagea dans l'allée. Lee se rua sur la radio et mis une station qui passait de vieux tubes, mais encore d'actualités, des intemporels.

Toutes les vitres de la voiture ouvertes, la musique résonnant, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie entre copains si ils n'étaient pas habillés si formellement et si le logo du traiteur n'était pas mis de part et d'autre des portières. Tenten remarqua l'aisance avec laquelle son camarde conduisait.

Le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, quelques mèches de ses cheveux volaient au vent, il négociait tous les virages et ronds points sans l'effrayer, mais surtout, il conduisait à une allure raisonnable. Ses craintes disparaissaient peu à peu. Quelque chose d'autre frappa la brune, ils devaient travailler ensemble depuis longtemps, pour qu'il laisse le choix des musiques et du volume à Lee. Ou alors s'était une personne particulièrement détachée et tolérante.

L'anniversaire était en banlieue de Konoha, dans un quartier chic ou toutes les maisons étaient énormes, tout comme leur jardin.

Le groupe arriva à l'heure fixé et le stresse de Tenten remonta en flèche. La réception était donnée dans une cour de gravillon entouré d'un luxuriant jardin d'herbe verte. Une maison de deux étages, large, à la façade d'un blanc douteux. Comment un blanc peut t'il rester si blanc ? La future étudiante chassa ces questions stupides et se ressaisit. Heureusement, leur patron s'occupa des présentations et des formalités, ils purent rapidement se mettre à monter le buffet. Une grande table sous un barnum leur avait été attribué, mais comme le soleil tapait fort, il avait été décidé de sortir la nourriture au dernier moment à 18 heures.

En attendant, ils aidèrent à dresser les tables, à scotcher les nappes, à apporter la vaisselle et tout les autres travaux nécessaires à l'élaboration d'une fête. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu avant le coup de feu près d'un muret qui entourait le jardin pour faire une pause, un grand arbre les abritant de soleil. Tenten n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle avait juste envie d'une douche. Courir partout en affichant son plus beau sourire pour paraître « toujours aimable » comme lui avait dit Lee l'avait déjà suffisamment fatiguée. Et cela était un petit service ? Son patron n'était pas là et elle se permis de souffler en s'étirant.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà à plat Tenten ? Dis toi que tu as fait le plus dur ! Enfin... Enfin, se soir, au moins nous n'aurons pas à marcher autant, c'est déjà ça !

-Oh, c'est gentils Lee mais tu ne me rassures pas…

-Tu vas t'y habituer. Le premier service parait interminable, mais au fur et a mesure, ça va s'améliorer.

-Oui ! Voilà, Neji a raison ! Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, c'est comme un sport en faite, et l'athlète que tu es ne va pas renoncer, répondit Lee avec humour, aller, je vais nous chercher de l'eau pour nous revigorer.

Tenten rigola et le remercia en le regardant partir vers le camion garé à l'entrer de demeure. Elle prit soudainement compte qu'elle était seule avec Neji, après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, il était devenu vitale pour elle de parler. La jeune femme détestait les situations embarrassantes, et là, ce blanc l'était.

-Sacré Lee… Toujours aussi volontaire, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? Tenta Tenten aussi nonchalante que possible.

-Environ 4 ans. Nous étions dans le même lycée, et maintenant dans la même fac.

-Nous ont s'est quitter à l'entré du lycée justement, il est parti en centre ville et je suis restée en banlieue, mais notre amitié est restée intacte !

Neji eu un sourire en coin et acquiesça de la tête. Toujours cette attitude très mature. Tenten se replongea dans sa contemplation auparavant interrompue et essaya de savoir si la couleur de ses yeux était artificielle ou non.

-Dis, on ne si connaît pas tellement mais… Sa m'intrigue vraiment. Je peux te poser une question ?

Neji releva un sourcil, visiblement surpris avant de faire un signe de tête lui disant de parler.

-Tes yeux ? Se sont des lentilles ?

-Comment ça ?

-La couleur. Elle n'est pas normale.

-Je ne porte pas de lentille.

-Vraiment ? Je ferais semblant de rien savoir si tu ne veux pas que sa s'ébruite. Promis.

-Je n'en porte pas je t'ais dis.

-J'ai du mal à te croire.

-C'est fâcheux.

-Touche ton œil pour voir.

-Mes doigts sont sales…Mais, se reprit-il, de toute façon je n'aie pas à faire une telle chose.

-Dommage.

Neji semblait irrité par l'insistance de Tenten. Lorsque Lee arriva peu après, l'ambiance était toujours électrique. Chacun le remercia pour la bouteille d'eau fraîche apportée, et le nouveau venu remarqua bien qu'ils se jaugeaient, avec défie et amusement pour la jeune femme, mais que Neji, lui, se contentant seulement de soutenir son regard dans une attitude hautaine.

-Hé bien ! Je vous laisse deux minutes et c'est déjà la guerre ? dit-il en riant et en leur donnant à chacun une amicale –et forte, claque dans le dos.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, expliqua la brune, approche. Lee se baissa et Tenten lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment, le jeune homme vit Neji lever les yeux au ciel, dépassé par le comportement puéril de sa camarde.

-Non, Neji-kun ne porte pas de lentille, du moins je pense.

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers le concerné qui comme à son habitude, avais les bras croisés sur son torse. Il souffla et ne répondis rien, Tenten se sentit soudainement mal, avait-il réellement mal pris sa remarque ? Elle avait eu l'espoir que finalement, il ne soit pas aussi froid qu'il en avait l'air, et elle, personnellement, s'était plutôt amusée à le titiller ainsi. Vraisemblablement, ils n'avaient pas la même approche des choses.

Pour une fois, Kakashi arriva pile bien et leur demanda de reprendre le travaille. Chacun y alla sans rechigner et ils commencèrent les allers-retours entre le camion et leur buffet. Ils devaient transporter une partie des bouteilles d'alcool, de jus, d'eau, laisser le reste au frais, sortir tout les hors d'œuvre pour l'apéritif, et disposer le tout harmonieusement sur la table. Ils finirent juste à l'heure.

Des invites commençaient à arriver, des belles jeunes femmes dans la trentaine, richement vêtu de robe légère. Elles étaient pour la plupart accompagnée de leur mari, tout aussi bien soigné, cependant eux étaient un peu moins beaux et gracieux que leur femme. Certain étaient bedonnant ou donnait l'impression d'être plus âgés qu'elles. Lee prit un plateau d'argent et le garni de petits gâteaux très appétissants. Apparemment, Neji et elle allaient s'occuper du buffet pendant que l'hyperactif allait faire le tour des convives.

Tenten eu un peu de peine pour son ami, il s'était pris le pire rôle selon elle, il allait encore devoir marcher toute la soirée. Kakashi, lui, s'occupait de « superviser », en claire, il était près du camion et ne faisait pas grand-chose. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard accusateur de loin et elle le vu adossé au véhicule, un livre à la main. Elle leva un sourcil, surprise.

-Tu sais préparer des alcools ? dit Neji en la faisant sursauter, la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Absolument pas.

-Alors tu vas t'en charger. Il faut que tu apprennes vite.

-Très bien. Répondis Tenten, une étincelle de défis dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et lui sortie tout les boissons disponible.

-Bière, vin, champagne, whisky, punch, saké. Je vais te montrer le dosage du whisky, se sont souvent les personnes âgées qui en prennent alors il ne faut pas le faire trop fort, ni pas assez, sinon elles râlent. Pour le punch, quelques fois il sera préparé mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais aussi te montrer comment faire.

-Merci, lui dit Tenten avec un sourire.

Neji pris un verre dans lequel il prépara un dosage type pour chaque alcool en lui montrant bien comment faire, la jeune femme les garda auprès d'elle, un peu caché derrière les plats, au cas elle aurait un trou au cour de la soirée.

Un premier groupe de femme arriva, elles étaient jeunes, et belles, la plus veille devait avoir 25 ans, pas plus. Tenten copia la position et l'expression très professionnelle de son camarde, bien droit, les mains derrières le dos, le visage neutre mais accueillant. L'une d'entre elle se mis à parler et demanda au jeune homme qu'es que était ceci ou cela, et les autres gloussèrent derrières. La brune le vit distinctement retenir un soupire quand elle lui demanda une troisième fois si ce cake était bien aux olives. Elle eu très envie de rire mais s'en retint.

Juste après ça, elles se déplacèrent de son coté pour prendre, pour trois d'entre elle, une jus de fruit, pas de difficulté jusque là. La plus veille, elle, choisie un punch et Tenten la servie sous le regard de Neji, qui l'arrêta lorsqu'elle allait mettre trop de rhume dans le liant. Lee revint regarnir son plateau et repartis tout aussi vite.

La soirée avança, 20 heures allaient sonner, Neji lui indiqua de rapporter les plats avec lui pour les remplacer par le buffet froid. Les gens se succédaient, venaient, se servait une première fois, puis revenaient encore, visiblement la réputation du traiteur était justifiée. Les plats se vidaient vitesse grand V et Tenten et Neji multipliaient les allers-retours pour refaire les stocks. Lee était revenu avec eux et avait prit la place de son amie pour assurer le service des boissons.

Le temps passait, la nuit était tombée et les desserts étaient sortis. Derrière leur table, les trois camardes patientaient et regardaient les gens s'amuser. Certains dansaient, d'autres étaient assis sur des chaises, fatigués, la musique était forte mais distinguée, les lampions qui avaient été allumés donnaient une ambiance très chaleureuse à la fête. Tenten avait eu presque envie de les rejoindre.

Petit à petit, les gens commençaient à partir, ils commencèrent donc à ranger leur nourriture restante et à plier bagage. Ils allèrent saluer les propriétaires qui les remercia de leur travaille et tout le monde se mit en route vers la voiture, exténués. Leur patron qui n'avait que donné des ordres et aidé à transporter les mets les félicita et remarqua que cette équipe semblait fonctionner à merveille. Il se renseigna au près de Neji pour savoir si il n'était pas trop fatigué pour les 40 minutes de route à suivre et le jeune homme lui assura que non. Kakashi fut un peu septique et lui demanda tout de même de rester prudent.

Chacun rejoint la même place qu'a l'allée et cette fois ci, pas de musique, juste le silence, cassé quelques fois par les discutions de Lee et son amie d'enfance. Ce premier service avait été épuisant, Tenten ne sentait plus ses pieds. Elle lassa aller sa tête contre la banquette en tissus du véhicule et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsque qu'elle les ouvrit, Neji s'engageait dans l'allée du traiteur et Lee l'appelait pour la réveiller. La honte. Elle s'était endormie. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un enfant sans aucune résistance à la fatigue.

Tous regagnèrent leur bureau attitré avec lenteur, Kakashi les paya et invita la jeune fille à se changer pour laisser les habits sales à la buanderie. Les garçons, eux, avaient déjà commencé à sortir leurs affaires du casier. Tenten prit rapidement ses vêtements et alla les passer dans les toilettes. Tous ses gestes étaient lent, et elle prit bien plus de temps que la première fois qu'elle s'était changée. En même temps, elle n'avait aucune envie de ressortir et de retomber sur ses camardes à moitiés dénudés. L'étudiante regarda l'argent qu'elle s'était faite en une soirée, et une partie de ses maux fut oubliés à la vue des billets.

Les garçons étaient prêts et tous partir pour rejoindre l'extérieur, chaque geste était un supplice. Rien que descendre les escaliers lui ravivait les douleurs dans ses pieds. Et dire qu'après elle allait devoir reprendre le bus pendant près d'une heure…Une fois dehors elle salua Lee qui parti directement chez lui à pieds, il habitait dans une petite chambre d'étudiant pas trop loin. Puis Neji, qui alla chercher sa voiture dans le hagard à véhicule. Elle se retrouva seule et d'un coup, elle étouffa un juron. « Merde » pensa t-elle très fort.

Tenten n'y avait pas songé avant, mais, à partir de minuit, il n'y avait plus de transport en commun. La jeune femme eu un soupire lourd et se laissa tomber sur les marches en pierre pour s'asseoir. Lasse, elle sortie son portable et essaya de joindre son père, qui, comme d'habitude ne répondit pas. Si seulement Lee n'était pas parti aussi vite, elle aurait pu lui demander de l'héberger. Elle habitait trop loin et rentrer à pieds dans son état et à une telle heure n'était vraiment pas prudent.

La brune entendit la voiture de Neji descendre l'allée et alors qu'il tournait pour rejoindre la rue, il s'arrêta à son niveau.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix à travers la vitre baissée de sa Volkswagen CC noire.

-…Pas vraiment, répondit-elle mal à l'aise, je suis venu par le bus mais à cette heure ci il n'y a plus de passage. Je n'y avais pas pensé, je cherche une solution…

-Je te ramène. Viens.

Tenten se leva et se rapprocha du véhicule, elle s'abaissa au niveau de la fenêtre et lui lança un sourire gêné.

-Tu es sûr ? J'habite assez loin, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, tu as déjà beaucoup conduit.

-Ça va. Dépêche toi, monte.

Tenten ouvrit la portière et monta à l'avant à coté de lui.

-Où habites-tu ?

-En banlieue Sud, dans le quartier d'Oto.

-Je ne connais pas bien cette partie de la ville, il va falloir que tu me guides.

-Pas de problème ! Et …merci encore, ajouta-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne.

Neji hocha la tête et se mit en route sous les indications de Tenten. Personne ne parla outre mesure, il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Malgré le faite que Konoha soit la capitale du pays, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les rues, juste quelques voitures de jeunes ou de travailleurs, ceci aidant, on était en plein milieu de semaine. Seul le bruit de la voiture qui semblait flambant neuve lui parvint. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, et Tenten se détendit un peu au fur et a mesure des kilomètres. Ils en avaient bien pour 25 minutes de trajet.

Plusieurs questions tournaient dans sa tête mais la jeune femme avait peur de le déranger ou de le déconcentrer. Elle en tenta tout de même une, elle verrait pour la suite en fonction de sa réaction.

-C'est ta voiture ?

Le brun s'éclaircit quelque peu la gorge avant de parler, puis lui répondit.

-Oui, je l'aie eu au début du mois pour mon anniversaire.

-Woua ! La grande classe, elle est super ! C'était quand ?

-Le trois juillet.

-Ah oui, elle à un peu plus de dix jours quoi.

-Tu penses pouvoir trouver une solution pour les prochaines fois ? Tes parents travaillent de nuit ?

-Hum… Non, ce n'est pas ça, je vis seulement avec mon père, il est mécanicien, mais… Il sort de temps en temps avec ses amis et… apparemment, c'est le cas ce soir.

Tenten était mal à l'aise. Il y avait visiblement un fossé entre elle et lui, il ne venait pas du tout du même milieu. Neji avait reçu une voiture comme cadeau pour ses 19 ans, et elle, devait travailler et mettre de coté pour payer sa future chambre étudiante. Alors lui expliquer que son père était un pillé de bar, non c'était impensable. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Seul Lee et Temari savaient, et c'était bien suffisant.

D'ailleurs quelque chose la frappa, pourquoi travaillait-il si tout avait l'air d'aller question argent ? La jeune femme resta perplexe. Neji sembla remarquer sa gêne, quitta la route des yeux deux secondes pour la regarder, avant de se re-concentrer sur le volent.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien… Tenten chercha un sujet pour détourner la conversation qui avait rendu l'ambiance assez lourde, mais je pense pouvoir m'arranger avec Lee les soirs de services. De toute façon, à la rentrée je serai en centre ville, ça va faciliter les choses.

-Hum, quelle fac as-tu choisis ?

-Mon dossier a été accepté à la fac centrale de Konoha, j'étais surprise parce qu'elle est très cotée et je ne pensais pas avoir mes chances mais finalement je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir tenté le coup !

-Nous allons nous croiser sur le campus alors. Je suis en deuxième année de classe préparatoire économique.

-Woua. Sérieusement ? Tu dois être un génie.

-Pas plus que ça, tu vas en quoi ?

-Je voudrais devenir historienne spécialisée dans la Chine, ou même conservatrice de musée pour étudier et prendre soin de toutes les veilles pièces et armes de l'antiquité. Ce sont des merveilles. Je trouve ça vraiment passionnant ! Alors forcement, j'ai choisi la branche de l'histoire.

-C'est un beau projet, dit il accompagné d'un sourire, approuvant, je prends à droite ou à gauche ?

-Tout droit, commenta-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix, au prochain feu à gauche ensuite.

Neji eu un second sourire, puis continua sa route. Discuter un peu lui avait fait du bien, il commençait sérieusement à se sentir fatigué.

-On est bientôt arrivés, annonça Tenten.

-Tu veux bien me laisser ton numéro ? Ne te fais pas d'idées. C'est simplement pour te joindre au cas où nous aurions un imprévu.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà celui de Lee, pas besoin de te le donner ?

-Tu supposes bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Neji sorti son téléphone de sa poche de jean et lui tendit, la jeune femme rentra son numéro dedans avant de lui dire de se garder à l'entrée de sa rue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son appartement étant donné son aspect plus que moyen. La brune lui rendit son bien, le remercia encore deux ou trois fois puis sortie du véhicule en lui souhaitant bonne route. Finalement il n'était pas si méchant. C'était quelqu'un de très polie, un peu froid, mais avec qui il était agréable de parler.

Tenten rejoint son appartement rapidement, les lampadaires éclairant son chemin. Certaines habitations avaient encore de la lumière aux fenêtres, et quasiment toutes les avaient laissé ouvertes, des bruits diverses en découlant. La jeune femme croisa un, deux chats, qu'elle reconnu et arriva devant son immeuble.

La porte d'en bas ne demandait aucune clef, elle donnait directement sur un vieux escalier en bois qui desservait chacun des étages. Une fois rentrée, elle fit le tour de son habitation pièce par pièce et son père n'était pas là.

Elle hésita longuement entre prendre une douche et aller se coucher, ou aller se coucher et prendre sa douche demain. La chaleur de sa chambre la décida et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain où l'eau froide sur son corps chassa tout le stresse et la gêne qu'elle avait ressenti depuis hier midi.

Comme la plupart des adolescents, Tenten découvrait seulement son corps et les plaisirs pouvant être obtenus en jouant de ses doigts sur celui-ci. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, mais n'était pas totalement ignorante pour autant. Son amie Temari était en couple depuis plusieurs années avec un «génie » et ils avaient franchis le cap, Tenten avait eu le droit à quelques échos de ces expériences. De même pour Lee, qui lui avait trouvé son bonheur auprès d'un homme, Gaara, un jeune roux taciturne de 18 ans. Il était l'antonyme parfait de Lee, et ce jusqu'à l'épaisseur de leurs sourcils, cependant, ils vivaient une très belle histoire, étant la pour calmer l'énergumène qu'était son petit ami.

Le sexe ne lui était donc pas une notion totalement inconnue, et même si, si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu coucher avec des garçons, la jeune femme plaisait beaucoup, la brune préférait nettement attendre d'être réellement amoureuse et confier sa première fois à un homme bien qui l'aimerait aussi. Peut être allait elle finir veille fille, mais la jeune femme ne tomberait jamais dans la dépravation que connaissaient les adolescentes de son quartier. De toute façon, pour le moment, ses doigts lui procuraient des sensations assez satisfaisantes et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment frustrée.

Tenten s'enroula dans une serviette puis s'habilla légèrement avant de tomber de fatigue sur son lit. Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon et eu un lourd soupire. Quelle chaleur. La brune ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, décidément, ce petit boulot était bien payé mais carrément crevant par contre, comment Neji pouvait-il s'infliger autant de kilomètre en plus ? Il n'empêche qu'il l'avait bien dépanné, Tenten n'avait encore aucune idée de se qu'elle aurait fait sans lui. Surement serait-elle aller demander l'asile chez Lee.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux une dernière fois pour regarder le petit pot posé sur son bureau dans lequel elle avait directement mit son argent en rentrant. Le bilan était positif, son équipe était cool, son travail était dur mais payant, la future étudiante se laissa aller au sommeil un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Nan, promis, je ne vous extorquerais pas un petit commentaire sous la menace, même si celui ci serait extrêmement bienvenu et encouragent, surtout si vous avez des conseils à me donner. Mais avant laissez moi vous renseigner sur plusieurs points. Déjà, j'ai des problèmes d'orthographes et de conjugaison #COMBO, je fais tout mon possible pour limiter les fautes mais il en subsistera toujours. Désolée. Ensuite, j'ai déjà écrit les quatre chapitres suivants, je ne sais pas encore à quelle intervalle je posterais mais cela dépendra beaucoup de ma vitesse à produire des chapitres supplémentaires. D'ailleurs, l'écriture de ce chapitre remonte à plusieurs mois, il est fortement possible que mon style évolue au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, en bien je l'espère.**

 **Et maintenant quelques précisons quant à l'histoire même, le monde où évolue nos chers personnages est un mélange de système français et japonais tous ça greffé dans la géographie du monde de Naruto. Ouais, sa parait bancale mais on s'y fait vite, en claire, au niveau de la monnaie, c'est en ryôs, mais on compte pareil qu'en euros, faire la transaction en yens me paraissais peu utile. De même, le système d'Etat providence français, autrement dit, de bourses pour les étudiants et autres subventions de l'Etat s'appliquent. Cependant, on retrouve beaucoup de la culture nippone.**

 **Bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu ou lassé avec toutes ces infos, et que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Un fav, follow ou commentaire seraient une attention toute particulière qui touchera mon kokoro, soyez en sûr!**

 **Prenez soin de vos tulipes, la bise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, me voilà en vacances, et avec cela, un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est surtout de la mise en place, mais j'ai prit pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire quand même, sur ceux je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas, la bise!

( _AH, et désolée pour les fautes. )_

* * *

Tenten noua un foulard autour de ses cheveux, prit ses torchons et le produit puis s'attaqua au nettoyage des vitres intérieurs de la petite boutique. Elle avait déjà passer la matinée à faire celles de dehors, et était revenue cette après midi pour finir le travail. Comme promis, l'étudiante était venu donner un coup de main à la petite veille d'en bas, et sa lui faisait vraiment plaisir de pourvoir l'aider à maintenir son commerce. Elle sentait déjà les courbatures aux bras pointer le bout de leurs nez, mais elle n'allait pas laisser le nettoyage de la droguerie à moitié fini. Elle mis donc toute son énergie à enlever la poussière et les traces du temps sur la grande baie vitré du magasin.

La jeune femme avait passé tout son jeudi à se remettre de son service et c'est donc à la veille du week-end qu'elle alla toquer chez la petite dame pour lui proposer son aide. Au départ très gêné de ne pouvoir la payer, elle refusa, mais Tenten avais su se montrer convaincante et elle céda finalement. Cette veille dame avait parfois abrité la brune lorsqu'elle était enfant et que son père rentrait tard le soir en ayant oublié de lui laisser les clefs. Se retrouvant bloquée dehors dans un quartier malfamé, elle lui ouvrait sa porte et lui offrait un petit goûter, Tenten l'avais toujours connu âgée, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvais même pas se l'imaginer jeune.

En fin d'après midi lorsque qu'elle finissait de replacer les articles dans la vitrine, son téléphone sonna et afficha le nom de son ami d'enfance. Elle prit son cellulaire et le coinça entre sa tête et son épaule, ses mains étant occupées à suspendre une pelote de laine au plafond pour donner un bel et attrayant aspect au magasin.

-Lee ! Bonjour, comment ça va ?

-Bien merci, ils échangèrent quelques banalité durant un petit moment, avant que Lee ne lui donne la raison de son appel.

-Dis moi chère fleure, que dirais-tu de venir me voir à ma démonstration de taijutsu ? C'est la dernière de la saison. C'est le grand festival annuelle avec toutes les catégories, ça promet du spectacle de la part des senseï !

-Oh bien sûr! Je vais certainement pas rater ça, c'est quand ? demanda-t-elle en descendant les marches de son escabeau

-Demain, désoler je t'en avais parlé il y a quelques semaines mais j'ai complètement oublié de te re-precisé la date! Ça commence en début d'après-midi avec les petits puis sa va s'étaler dans la soirée avec les plus expérimentés. Comme d'habitude quoi. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être là depuis le début si tu as quelques choses de prévu.

-Non, non t'inquiètes pas, j'avais rien de prévu, pour 14h au gymnase c'est bon ?

-C'est parfait ! Ah je suis vraiment content que tu viennes ! A demain alors.

Tenten le salua et eu un sourire en regardant la vitre de son téléphone s'assombrir. Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allé le voir. Il était la plupart de temps en déplacement ou quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, avec le bac, elle se devait d'être assidue pendant sa dernière année de lycée.

Les arts martiaux étaient tout particulièrement populaire à Konoha, quasiment tout le monde en faisaient. Elle-même, de huit à quatorze ans, avait fait du judo dans le club de son quartier, mais elle avait arrêté pour se concentrer sur le tir à l'arc, sport pour lequel elle développa un talent surprenant.

Tenten salua la veille dame qui ne cessait de la remercier et prit congé pour retourner chez elle. En sortant de la boutique, elle regarde un moment l'extérieur, fière du tout nouvel aspect. Il était certain que ça n'allait pas faire ameuter les clients, mais au moins, les gens s'arrêteront plus volontiers devant.

Le soleil était encore loin de décliner en cette fin d'après midi mais la jeune femme était bien trop vidée de toute énergie pour faire quelques choses d'autre. Elle gravie les marches de son immeuble et alla s'installer dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Une fois dans son lit elle se roula dans ses draps frais et eu un soupire de bien être. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son matelas. La brune porta une main à son front et eu un sourire en coin, demain, elle allait pouvoir à nouveau affronter Lee.

A chaque tournoi auquel l'étudiante assistait, les deux compères se retrouvaient sur le bord d'un tatami pendant une pose ou une fois que les compétitions étaient terminées pour se défier dans des mouvements plus ou moins gracieux. Évidemment, Lee reportait bataille, mais il ne se donnait jamais à fond et ils faisaient plus jouer qu'autre chose. Cela permettait aussi à Tenten de garder la main ayant arrêté de pratiquer. Ce petit rituel durait depuis l'enfance et sa devait bien faire quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés. Elle était impatiente.

«Si c'est le dernier tournoi, pensa-t-elle, alors il y aura sûrement Gaara…Et donc peut-être Temari. » Décidément, elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être. La jeune femme voulait absolument raconter sa première expérience dans le monde du travail à sa meilleure amie. Quant au petit ami de Lee, elle l'avait vu quelques fois, ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, en apparence. Mais en vérité, le brun lui racontait tellement tout, qu'elle devait le connaître en détails, sûrement trop en détails. Comme le faite qu'il ne supporte pas les marrons glacés ou qu'ils avaient failli rompre parce que Lee avait fait tomber un de ces cactus favoris par la fenêtre. Et c'était assez flippant d'un côté. Temari, elle, lui épargnais ce genre de chose avec son fameux 'Shikamaru' que Tenten n'avait vu qu'en photo.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se fermer et elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de se laisser aller au sommeil. Elle repensa encore une fois à son ami hyperactif, elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un qui le complète autant. Lee ne lui racontait pas que des futilités à propos de leur couple, il lui faisait aussi souvent comprendre à quel point il était amoureux du roux. Sa nature taciturne et calme avait le dont de compenser la personnalité quelques fois trop énergique de son amis d'enfance. Gaara le cadrait, le calmait, le complétaient, le comblait. Et le brun, de son côté, donnait l'entrain et la joie de vivre qui manquaient au roux pour en faire une personne chaleureuse et agréable.

Leur début ont été difficile, le regard des gens était dur à affronter pour Lee qui voulait toujours avoir l'air « coooool » mais petit à petit, il avait apprit à faire l'impasse et avait prit de la nonchalance de son petit copain. Maintenant, ils vivaient leur relation au grand jour même si ça avait causé beaucoup de vague dans les familles respectives. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Tenten pouvait tout parier qu'ils n'allaient jamais se quitter. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était un peu un couple modèle auquel elle aspirait elle aussi. Une personne qui la rende aussi heureuse que Gaara le faisait avec Lee et qui sache combler, compenser, tous ses défauts par sa simple présence. Une personne qui la mette en valeur et qu'elle, à son tour, fasse briller également. Un équilibre parfait. Un amour puissant et réciproque. Un prince charmant. Oui, même à 18 ans, Tenten n'avait pas perdu espoir et croyait encore au prince charmant. Elle s'endormit, fantasmant sur son hypothétique homme parfait.

La jeune femme constata que cette fois ci, son père ne l'avait pas réveillé pour dîner, ou peut être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas rentrer hier soir. Son ventre cria famine quand elle se leva vers 11h heures et la future étudiante alla se préparer un repas dans la cuisine. La brune se fit un chocolat froid, par ce temps il fallait mieux, et rangea un peu l'appartement en attendant midi pour se faire un vrai déjeuner. Sa fin de matinée se passa tranquillement, s'arrêtant toute les demi-heure pour faire des étirements, luttant contre les courbatures. Elle frémissait déjà de voir son ami à l'œuvre et ne voulait en rien gâcher leur duel.

Tenten prit une longue douche bien fraîche avant de réfléchir intensément devant son armoire. Confortable et souple mais léger et sortable. Ce n'était une tenue des plus évidente à former. Elle opta donc pour un pantacour en tissus vert pomme qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou et un débardeur blanc. La sportive se fit un chignon de chaque coté de la tête, cette coiffure était très pratique lorsqu'elle avait à bouger. Avec son habillement et sa coiffure, Tenten n'était pas transcendante, elle était toute simple mais s'en fichait un peu, au moins si elle rentrait tard, elle ne risquerait pas de se faire aborder par des types louches.

Elle était prête à temps, prit son sac à main et vérifia bien que sa carte de bus était dedans avant de partir de chez elle direction le gymnase où l'attendait son ami qui était plus au centre de la ville. Trente minutes en bus et c'était bon.

Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort aujourd'hui, devant le dojo, des dizaines de voitures et une foule de gens était déjà présent. Principalement des familles qui accompagnaient leurs enfants déjà habillés de leur kimono blanc. Tenten entra dans l'enceinte, il faisait un peu plus frais et elle se permit un soupir. Maintenant son seul objectif était de retrouver son ami. Il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu et cela aurait pu être chose facile si, volontaire comme il l'était, il n'était pas fourré dans un vestiaire ou entrain d'aider à une quelconque tâche.

Le large gymnase était dans les tons bleutés, tout les murs abordaient cette couleur. Au centre, il y avait deux parquets multisports, le complexe était énorme. Peu à peu, les lattes de bois vernis se faisaient recouvrire de tatamis bleus foncés venant tout droit des salles avoisinantes uniquement dédiées à la discipline. Sur toute la longueur des parquets, que d'un seul coté, une large et haute tribune s'élevait. Organisée de la même manière qu'une salle de cinéma, les bancs en escaliers permettaient de recevoir au moins trois cent personnes estimait Tenten, voir plus, elle n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Actuellement, la salle ressemblait à une petite fourmilière où chacun s'activait pour que le spectacle commence à l'heure. Elle, son activité de tire à l'arc avait pris congé bien plus tôt et le gala de « fin d'année » avait été beaucoup moins important que celui-ci.

Dans toute l'agitation elle reconnu une tête et Tenten s'avança avec le sourire vers elle. Gaara était avec un groupe de jeune homme, dont un était avachit sur une chaise s'éventant avec un journal, ils semblaient tous être dans la même tranche d'âge. Elle le salua joyeusement, et, comme à son habitude, le roux parlait toujours aussi doucement. Ils échangèrent quelques formalité avant que Tenten ne lui demande rapidement ce qu'elle veut savoir.

-Dis moi, tu sais où est passé Lee ? Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé...

-Il s'est fait réquisitionner pour apporter les derniers tatamis. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Ah… D'accord, merci ! Si tu le croise avant moi dis lui que je le cherche s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement de la tête pour acquiescer, Tenten allait le laisser en compagnie de ses amis quand une question de la plus haute importance lui revenu.

-Ah ! Au faite, dit elle en se retournant brusquement, ta sœur est là ?

-Temari est partie acheter une boisson pour Shikamaru, répondit-il d'un ton las.

-Vraiment? Et il est où ? J'ai toujours été curieuse de le voir en vrai, confia Tenten sur un ton conspirateur, plaisantant.

-C'est moi, répondit l'homme à moitié coucher sur la chaise, en enlevant le papier de sa tête.

Tenten fit les gros yeux, quelle gaffe ! Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues et son cerveau s'activa à chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, n'importe quoi, mais vite ! Il la regarda du coin de l'œil sans bouger plus que ça et semblait encore plus nonchalant que Gaara, il avait un air détaché qui paniquait encore plus la brune.

-Oh ! Salut ! Commença la future étudiante, embarrassée, je m'appelle Tenten Kobusu je suis-

-Une bonne pote à ma copine non ? Ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu, il se redressa sur le dossier au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et eu un sourire dans le vide lorsqu'il regarda derrière la brune. Elle se retourna instinctivement et vu son amie blonde dans son dos, une canette de jus dans la main. Pile au bon moment pensa très fort la gaffeuse.

La jeune femme à la démarche élancée salua chaleureusement Tenten avant de la contourner et de donner la boisson à son petit ami qui semblait souffrir de la chaleur. Elle le réprimanda et le prévint que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle ferait ses commissions, au prochain coup, il aller devoir 'bouger son cul' comme le disait si bien la blonde au fort caractère. Tout le monde rigola devant la scène et le dernier homme avec lequel Tenten n'avait pas eu de contact initia les présentations.

-Hey ! Tenten c'est ça ? Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, on semble avoir pas mal d'amis en commun, lui dit il avec un sourire charmeur. La brune se sentie un peu paniquée, il était bel homme.

-Oh, salut ! Oui il semblerait, elle lui répondit accompagné d'un petit rire et avant même qu'il puissent continuer leur discussion, la jeune femme sentie Lee lui tomber dans le dos.

-Oh Tenten ! Tu n'as pas tardé ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici !

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aies plus vu combattre, j'espère que tu vas m'en mettre plein la vue !

-Évidemment ! Je suis premier de ma catégorie ! C'est moi qui vais mener les mouvements pour les autres !

La brune était lancée dans une discutions vive avec son ami, apparemment, le show allait principalement être des démonstrations de mouvements. Un meneur se mettait en avant du groupe, face au public, et initiait la chorégraphie reproduite par toute la catégorie d'une manière extrêmement synchronisée.

Les catégories se différenciaient selon l'âge, mais aussi le poids. Les meneurs quant à eux, étaient tout simplement les meilleurs de leur section. Lee avait failli être surclassé et jouer avec les seniors, mais à cause de son physique trop fin ils n'avaient pas voulut prendre ce risque. Le brun avait quand même était retenu pour participer aux combats qui auront lieu dans la soirée. C'était des affrontements minutieusement travaillés où le vainqueur et le perdant étaient déjà annoncés. Ces duels n'étaient en réalité que du spectacle assuré par l'élite du club de taijutsu. C'était la partie préférée de Tenten, tous les enchaînements étaient grandioses et le public ne pouvait qu'être conquit par de telles démonstrations.

Tout le groupe se déplaça et alla se réserver une bonne place en tribune. Avec une vue bien au milieu des tatamis, et pas trop haut dans l'estrade. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne, la future étudiante se détendit rapidement. Tenten était assise en bout de banc à coté de Temari qui d'ailleurs la tira un peu vers elle pour lui faire une messe basse.

\- Un petit conseil, n'ai pas peur de recaler Kiba si il devient trop insistant, il ne se vexera pas, sa lui arrive plusieurs fois par jour, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avec un rire, elle continua en s'éloignant à nouveau, c'est un super pote mais il a tendance à être volage si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Fini la blonde, laissant peu de doute sur le sens de sa fin de phrase.

La brune acquiesça vivement, ce jeune homme avait une sacrée réputation… Heureusement, son amie était prévoyante. D'ailleurs, ce fameux Kiba arrêta les discutions de tout le monde un instant pour annoncer que « Naruto et Hinata arrivaient dans deux minutes ! » d'après le message qu'il avait reçu sur son portable. Tout le monde semblaient s'en réjouir et Tenten fut étonnée du nombre de gens qu'elle allait rencontrer en une seule journée.

La future étudiante se retourna vers son amie pour enfin lui raconter son premier service. Elle lui compta la douleur de ses membres, l'allure étonnamment chaleureuse de son patron aux cheveux d'argents, sa rencontre avec Neji et la paye généreuse qui avait clos cette première expérience. Temari commenta avec intérêt chaque partie de son récit, s'étonna qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré Neji avant, c'était un bon ami à elle et son copain lui apprit-elle.

Lee se leva brusquement du banc, coupant court à leur discussion et agita ses bras dans tous les sens, un petit blond qui tenait la main d'une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux le repéra, apparemment, c'était eux, « Naruto et Hinata ». Ils gravirent les marches pour les retrouver et Tenten fut tout de suite frapper d'un détail.

La fille, Hinata, ses yeux, c'étaient les mêmes que Neji. Sensiblement les mêmes en tout cas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça deux fois dans sa vie. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup aussi. Mais contrairement à lui, elle semblait vraiment timide. Une question lui traversaient l'esprit, était-elle sa sœur ? Toutes les places furent changées à leur arriver pour que chacun soit coté de qui il veut. Tenten se retrouva donc en milieu de banc, avec à sa droite, Hinata, qui elle-même était à coté de Shikamaru suivit de Gaara, à gauche de la brune, il y avait Temari, puis Kiba, Naruto et enfin Lee. Autant dire qu'une partie du banc était plus animé que l'autre.

Les discussions allaient bon train et la future étudiante engagea la conversation avec la brune à coté d'elle. Elle était très belle, c'était ce genre de beauté, mêlée à un charme puissant, qui vous fait sentir tout petit à côté de la personne. Pourtant, la jeune femme était loin d'être impressionnante par son attitude, son simple physique lui suffisait à s'imposer. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment longs, elle avait une frange bien droite. Elle devait mourir de chaud. Après quelques minutes de banalités Tenten ne pouvait plus se retenir et lui demanda son lien de parenté avec Neji.

-Dis moi Hinata… Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais, est-ce que tu es une parente de Neji Hyûga ? Vos yeux sont de la même couleur, ajouta-t-elle comme pour ce justifier.

La jeune femme eu un large sourire à l'entente de la question et affirma en hocha de la tête une fois.

-Oui bien sûr, Neji est mon cousin! C'est lui que je suis venue voir aujourd'hui, répondit-elle gentiment. Et pour nos yeux… C'est comme ça chez tout les Hyûga, depuis des générations nous avons tous les yeux gris, elle fini son explication par un large sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, Tenten ne savait pas si elle la jalousait ou se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Ah je vois. J'en était sûr, sourit-elle, Neji est là ? Je ne l'aie pas vu.

-Il ma dit qu'il s'occupait de faire répéter les poussins une dernière fois. Comment vous connaissez-vous ?

-Oh, on est dans la même équipe chez le traiteur Akimichi, hein Lee !

La brune haussa le ton en fin de phrase pour que son ami puisse l'entendre depuis l'extrémité du banc. Elle avait besoin d'un visage familier, Tenten était écrasée par la prestance de l'Hyûga.

-Quoi ? Attend j'arrive. L'hyperactif se leva en une seconde et décala toute la gauche d'une place pour s'installer entre Tenten et Temari qui rouspéta, elle en avait marre d'être dérangée toutes les deux minutes.

-Tu disais ? Dit il en abrogeant un large sourire, ignorant complètements les plaintes de ses camardes.

-J'ai fais la remarque à Hinata que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de Neji et-

-Ah oui, ils sont cousins, la coupa t'il, ce sujet semble vraiment t'intriguer, rigola Lee, il s'adressa ensuite à la dite cousine, Tenten pensait que Neji mettait des lentilles la première fois qu'ils se sont vus ! Ils ont bien faillit se disputer c'est pour dire !

-Lee… Tu n'étais pas obligé, répondit la brune mal à l'aise.

Hinata eu un petit rire, très mignon et distingué devant la moue qu'abordait Tenten. Juste après ça, le silence s'installa dans les gradins et un homme, dans la quarantaine vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle annonçait le début de la présentation en parlant fort dans un micro. La brune reconnue immédiatement ce pseudo présentateur, comme c'était osé de confier l'animation du gala à Gaï. Au moins, l'ambiance était garantie, le maître de taijutsu savait -et aimait, animer les foules. Il fallait qu'elle aille le saluer après, il était revenu de son emploi de saisonnier juste pour ça, c'était une vraie surprise de le voir. Tout le public applaudi, et particulièrement Lee. Les familles semblaient impatientes à l'idée de voir leurs enfants à l'œuvre.

Les poussins filles et garçons arrivèrent d'une entrée derrière les tatamis et vinrent se placer tous en ligne sur plusieurs rangés. Une musique avait été lancé et rythmais la salle le temps que les jeunes sportif finissent de se positionner. Tout la salle était plongé dans l'appréhension, le stresse des petits étaient si fort que la jeune femme eu l'impression que chacun le ressentait, sauf peut être Shikamaru qui baillait au corneille.

Tenten passait en détail la nouvelle génération lorsque Lee se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille que c'était Neji qui allait les mener. D'ailleurs ce dernier arriva et se mit en avant face au public.

-Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé s'occuper de jeunes enfants, confia-t-elle, toi aussi tu t'occupes d'une petite catégorie ? demanda t-elle tout bas.

-Au départ, sa devait être à moi de les prendre en charge… Mais, soit disant que 'je suis trop énergique' et que ' les petits n'arrivent pas a survire' alors il a été désigné.

Tenten eu un sourire en coin, c'était évident que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Lee n'était pas fait pour se genre de tâche. Sans s'en rendre compte, son ami d'enfance aurait rendu l'entraînement tyrannique. Elle reporta son regard sur les plus jeunes qui attendaient tous bien droit. La musique se stoppa et Neji se baissa en avant pour saluer, suivit de tous les poussins qui l'imitaient. Jusque là, ils étaient synchro. Le jeune homme était en kimono, sa ceinture noire enserrant sa taille, ses cheveux soigneusement attachés, cette fois, l'élastique n'était plus en bas de ses cheveux mais à la base de son crâne. Il semblait tout à fait sûr de lui et abordait un visage extrêmement sérieux. La brune fut frappée par l'assurance qu'il dégageait.

Neji se tourna de profils et balança son point dans le vide. Les petits n'eurent pas de difficulté à reproduire le mouvement, voir tous ces enfants si concentrés attendrit Tenten. Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux même en affrontant stresse et peur de se louper.

Il y avait un petit temps entre chaque mouvement et la démonstration était assez lente. Neji jetait toujours un regard discret à l'ensemble de 'ses' élèves pour vérifier que personne n'était largué avant d'initier le mouvement suivant.

Le spectacle dura une quinzaine de minutes, à la fin, les petits étaient de moins en moins ensemble mais cela importait peu, c'était un tableau vraiment mignon. Ils saluèrent tous une dernière fois, et repartirent dans la petite salle du fond sous un tonner d'applaudissement. Lee semblait particulièrement touché de la démonstration, et balançait des « ÇA, c'est la jeunesse » à tout va.

Tenten fut surprise quand elle vu Shikamaru être réveillé par le bruits du public. Cet homme n'avait aucune limite, il s'était endormi.

-Comme sa fait plaisir à voir ! Avec des petits aussi talentueux, le taijutsu perdurera toujours !

-C'était très bien exécuté, compléta Hinata d'une petite voix.

-Oui les pauvres, même à mon âge j'aurais sûrement plus paniquer qu'eux, ajouta la brune en plaisantant.

L'homme qui s'improvisait présentateur revint, une larme à l'œil et entama un long discoure sur la jeunesse et l'importance d'en profiter. Au début touché, le public commença à se lasser quand le monologue s'éternisa et une femme blonde que Tenten reconnu comme étant le maître du dojo lui arracha le micro avant d'annoncer la prochaine catégorie, visiblement sur les nerfs.

La brune vu Neji gravir les marches sur le coté des gradins, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour ne pas gâcher la vu aux autres spectateurs. L'Hyûga ne s'était pas changé et était toujours en kimono blanc, il salua tout ses amis d'un geste de la main. Son regard s'arrêta sur Tenten, visiblement surpris de la voir parmi eux mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il vint s'installer entre Hinata et Shikamaru. Ils discutèrent un peu, et sa cousine le félicita pour avoir su mener les touts petits aussi bien. Les deux semblaient être très proche et s'entendre à merveille.

-Lee ? Questionna Tenten

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais… C'est bizarre je ne t'ai jamais vu affronter Neji, vous êtes dans la même catégorie non ?

A l'entente de son prénom le concerné tourna la tête.

-Ah ! C'est parce que Neji a été surclassé ! Il affronte les seniors, on ne participe jamais aux mêmes compétitions, sauf ce soir ! Hein, Neji, mon éternel rival !

Le brun hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Ça va être le plus beau combat, tu vas voir Tenten !

-Tu dois être balèze pour affronter des adultes, même Lee n'a pas été accepté…

-Neji est vraiment talentueux, il arrive à mettre en difficulté des professionnels, répondit sa cousine à sa place.

Tenten resta septique. Ce type avait beaucoup trop de corde à son arc. Visiblement très intelligent, très bon sportif, sans problème financier, gâter par la nature et entourer de beaucoup d'amis. Ce dernier point la fit s'interroger, peut être qu'il n'était pas très causant avec elle parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Si c'était son caractère habituel, il serait étonnant de le voir si bien entouré. La brune se remémora le trajet en voiture, et il est vrai que lorsque il était plus à l'aise, il semblait différent. Une question lui vint à ce sujet.

-Au faite, tu es bien rentré mercredi soir ? Je me suis inquiétée vu tout le chemin que je t'aie rajouté… Merci encore.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas ça ne ma pas dérangé.

-Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lee intrigué.

-Mercredi en revenant du service je n'avait plus de bus pour rentrer, je m'en suis aperçue trop tard et tu était déjà parti donc Neji m'a raccompagné en voiture. Hinata écoutait les explications d'une oreille attentive.

-Oh je vois ! L'hyperactif afficha un grand sourire et tendit énergiquement son pouce en l'air, belle initiative Neji-kun !

Neji les laissa à leurs discussions et se concentra à nouveau sur les démonstrations. Il connaissait ses enchaînements parcoeur, il avait répété de très nombreuse fois avec Lee et Gaï, les deux personnes qu'il allait affronter ce soir. Il allait aussi faire une démonstration de mouvements complexes avec sa catégorie de seniors, cette fois le brun n'allait pas mener la danse, un plus expérimenté s'en chargeait. Le jeune homme savait que ce soir, les gradins allaient être bondés, mais plus par des familles, mais par des passionnés de sport qui allaient peu à peu arriver quand les démonstrations vont commencer à devenir intéressantes sur le point technique.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait de la préparation de si jeune enfant, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était soulagé que ce soit fini. Non pas que c'était une tâche déplaisante, seulement, des enfants de quatre ans étaient toujours un peu durs à gérer. Enfin, d'un coté il avait l'habitude de veiller sur des plus jeune, tout d'abord avec sa cousine Hinata, puis avec la petite sœur de celle-ci. Neji était plus un grand frère pour elles qu'un simple cousin. Et ce sentiment, il le partageait aussi pleinement. Très jeune, le brun s'était vu forcé de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, ses parents ayant été assassinés alors qu'ils se rendaient à Kumo pour des affaires diplomatiques. Le double homicide avait presque mener les deux pays en guerre, mais après de longues négociations et réparations, l'affaire à été relayée au second plan puis étouffée.

Les cousins avaient donc grandis ensemble et Hinata avait toujours su l'épauler quand il avait une baisse de morale. Hanabi, elle, était moins impliquée, elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu les événements n'étant que nourrisson à l'époque et avoir Neji chez elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Elle ne comprit qu'à l'âge de six ans que ce n'était pas son vrai frère.

Son oncle s'était montré très strict avec lui, ne lui accordant aucun écart pour en faire la meilleure personne possible. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de l'élever car il considérait que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait faire à son défunt frère : faire de son fils un homme bien et accomplis. Neji comprenait parfaitement cette logique et fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire son oncle. Les Hyûga étaient une noble famille de Konoha, ils avaient une forte influence, beaucoup de culture, de patrimoine et de richesse. Neji, comme ses cousines, avait le poids de ce nom sur les épaules et subissait toute la pression qui ne pouvait se dissocier d'un tel statut.

L'après midi passa et la pause de 16 heures fut annoncée. Tout le monde se rua au buffet pour acheter des boissons et gâteaux et la brune n'y manqua pas. Tout le groupe resta ensemble, et le moment tant attendu pour les deux compères arriva enfin. Beaucoup d'enfants jouaient sur les tatamis, et vint se rajouter à se tableau deux, presque adulte, prêt à en découdre. Tenten n'était pas sereine, toutes ses nouvelles connaissances les regardaient. Ils commencèrent d'abord doucement, Lee se laissait faire pour que la brune se souvienne des différentes prises. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le combat devint n'importe quoi et des rires éclataient à chaque mouvement. Les deux amis s'amusaient vraiment. Attentionné, Lee l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'il la faisait tombée pour amortir sa chute, jamais il ne se pardonnerait de la blesser.

En jetant un coup à leurs spectateurs, la jeune femme s'aperçut que des paris étaient lancés par Kiba et Naruto. Et sa côte n'était pas bonne. Son honneur bafoué elle défia un des deux à venir la mettre au tapis. Kiba s'avança un sourire aux lèvres, et les mots de Temari lui revinrent en mémoire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse être trop tactile avec elle. Heureusement pour elle, Naruto le retint par le bras et argumenta de le laisser y aller. La brune attendit les bras ballant, regardant les deux jeunes hommes s'affronter au pierre-feuille-papier pour décider du challenger.

Finalement, Kiba remporta tout de même bataille et s'avança, l'air confiant en face de Tenten qui ne l'était plus trop. Temari le mit en garde avec un simple « fais attention Kiba » auquel il ne répondit qu'avec un sourire victorieux. Le brun était certes, très beau, mais il perdait en charme à en jouer autant, pensa la future étudiante.

Tenten ne se dégonfla pas, finalement, Kiba n'était pas si redoutable et elle arriva à prendre le dessus quelques fois en dépit de leur différence de musculature. Lee et Naruto se rajoutèrent au tableau, l'ambiance était géniale, la brune s'amusait beaucoup en leur compagnie.

Lee invita ensuite Neji à la mêlée générale qui prenait place sur ce bout de tatami, il refusa d'abord, puis finit par céder sous les implorations de son collègue qui voulait « un vrai adversaire ». Tenten ne savait pas bien comment elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais suite à l'abandon de Kiba et au duel qui commençait entre son ami et le blond, Neji se positionna en face d'elle, la défiant de toute évidence. Elle lui adressa un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-surpris et accepta.

-Bien, dit Neji en se mettant en positon

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, répondit Tenten, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Les hostilités étaient lancées.

Il était logiquement plus facile d'avoir des pris sur Neji, étant donné qu'il était en kimono à la différence de Lee et des autres, mais en réalité, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le jeune homme ne la laissait jamais l'attraper plus de quelque seconde, avant de la faire rencontrer le sol, toujours en douceur. Abordant toujours un sourire de vainqueur. Leur affrontement dura quelques minutes et puis à un moment, Tenten en avait marre de jouer réglo, et alors qu'il la faisait passer au dessus de son épaule, elle s'accrocha fermement à son torse et se plaqua contre son dos, noua ses jambes à sa taille. Neji était devenu son cheval. Cela déclencha une réaction de surprise chez leurs amis, peu habitués à voir le jeune homme être prit de court. Il se laissa tomber en avant sous la surprise et son poids. Tenten eu un peu mal en tombant, mon menton cogna douloureusement contre son épaule solide, mais elle s'en ficha et se releva avant lui pour être proclamé grande gagnante. Le brun eu un regard accusateur, il était évident qu'il avait gagné, mais la jeune fille ne s'en inquiéta pas un lui et lança un sourire satisfait. Fière de son tour de main.

La chaleur dans la salle mis fin à leur bataille et Tenten s'excusa deux minutes le temps d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans les WC, elle tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir devant les lavabos, et elle remarqua ses rougeurs. L'étudiante avait chaud, il faisait chaud, elle venait de faire du sport. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à voir ses joues se teindre de rouge. Elle souffla un coup avant d'aller assouvir ses besoins naturels.

Quand elle revint, le groupe semblait l'avoir attendu avant d'aller se rassoir, Gaara et Lee échangèrent quelques paroles et un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de se quitter. Visiblement, lui et Neji allait rejoindre les coulisses pour la deuxième partie du gala. Quand ils se regardaient une dernière fois, leur regard changeait pour être remplis d'amour, et Tenten fut un peu jalouse de leur situation.

Tout le monde reparti s'assoir, les catégories les plus intéressantes allaient arriver. Vers 19h, c'était au tour de Lee de passer et la jeune femme s'en réjouit car même si ces nouvelles connaissances étaient vraiment sympathiques, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. L'homme aux sourcils menait le groupe avec entrain et la prestation était emprunt de toute la vitalité du jeune homme. Le public semblait s'être réveillé et les applaudissements résonnaient longuement à la fin du passage. La brune vu Lee lancer un regard dans les gradins et cherchait le contact avec quelqu'un. Avec Gaara pour être exact, ils échangèrent un sourire de loin.

La discrète Hinata annonça qu'après, c'était au tour de son cousin puis des combats tant attendus.

Comme la première fois, Neji semblait parfaitement calme et sûr de lui, cependant, cette fois, on le voyait moins bien, en deuxième ligne sur le coté. Tout allait si vite et était si synchronisé, c'était époustouflant. Un merveilleux ensemble. Des exclamations s'entendaient ça et là dans le public. Oui il est clair que Tenten n'aurait jamais gagné contre lui vu de quoi il était capable. Et son admiration ne redescendit pas pendant les combats, attentif, le Lee VS Neji avait été majestueux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de vainqueur, leur niveau se valait même si l'Hyûga gardait un petit avantage. Vers 20 heures 30 tout le groupe sorti du gymnase, la brune s'était bien intégrée et était maintenant bien à l'aise avec eux. Durant l'après-midi, elle eu le temps de parler avec chacun d'eux, de sympathiser, de se rendre compte des caractères de chacun.

-Bon ! Dit Naruto en s'étirant, on va manger un bout ?

-Bonne idée appuya Kiba, c'était bien sympa mais je crève la dalle.

-Tout le monde est partant ? On va chez Ichiraku ? Relança Naruto

Tenten fouilla rapidement dans son sac, elle n'avait pas prit beaucoup d'argent et voulait être sûre de pouvoir payer avant d'accepter, elle essaya de se faire le plus discrète possible. En ouvrant son porte monnaie elle se stoppa, sa allait être pour une prochaine fois.

-Désolée tout le monde mais je vais pas pouvoir suivre. J'avais prit qu'un peu de monnaie, je pense pas avoir assez pour ce soir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour ne pas donner l'impression de faire l'aumône.

-Mais non Tenten ! Tu vas bien nous accompagner ! Je refuse de te laisser derrière, dit Kiba en se rapprochant d'elle, il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et ajouta, aller, je t'invite ne t'inquiètes pas, accompagné d'un très beau sourire.

-Ça va aller Kiba, t'inquiète. Répondit Temari à sa place, la sortant de l'impasse, la dernière fois qu'on a mangé ensemble Tenten avait complété, laisse moi donc lui payer ce soir. Hein ma grande ?

La blonde se posa entre elle et le jeune homme qui visiblement, semblait peu content de son intervention. Naruto retint un rire, et déclara qu'il montait avec Shika. Tout le groupe avança en direction du parking et Tenten en profita pour glisser deux mots à l'oreille de son amie.

-Tu es sur que ça te dérange pas ? J'ai déjà passé une bonne après midi avec vous je voudrais déranger ne t'inquiète pas. Et merci pour Kiba.

-Tu montes avec qui ? Moi je suis mon homme. Demanda la jeune femme, l'ignorant complètement.

-Ah c'est vrai Shikamaru a le permis.

-Oui, et Neji aussi tu n'as plus qu'à choisir !

Tenten hésita, Shikamaru ne lui semblait pas bien vif et avec lui montait Naruto, Hinata et son amie, elle allait être au milieu de deux couple, bien qu'ils soient pudique ce n'étaient jamais très plaisant. De l'autre coté, Kiba, Lee, Gaara et évidement Neji. Si elle ne se retrouvais pas à coté du séducteur, sa devrait aller. Le groupe se scinda donc en deux et la brune eue la chance de pouvoir se mettre à l'avant. A l'arrière il y avait Kiba contre la portière droite, Lee au milieu et son petit ami à sa gauche. Kiba l'interpela soudainement.

-C'est vraiment étonnant qu'on se soit pas rencontré avant ! Vu tous les amis que l'on a en commun, et en plus, c'est pas comme ci tu passais inaperçu, je m'en serait souvenu si j'avais déjà vu de tels yeux, lâcha-t-il, la draguant ouvertement devant tout le monde alors que la voiture avait à peine démarré.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'audace, la voix clair et pleine d'assurance qui la flattait derrière elle l'a mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, les mots de Temari lui revint en mémoire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recalait un garçon, elle avait déjà eu affaire à bien moins élevé que lui.

-Parfois la vie fait bien les choses, il serait dommage de contrarier le destin non ? Répondit-elle avec une moue faussement déçue.

L'homme aux sourcils épais se moqua ouvertement de lui alors que les deux autre n'eurent qu'un sourire en coin à la réponse de la brune. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer désagréable, mais elle l'avait déjà suffisamment repoussé ces dernières heures.

-Ah d'accord, d'accord, je vois, dit il en boudant un peu, t'as un copain ?

-Non, répondis la jeune femme en souriant, je crois encore au prince charmant se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

Kiba rigola à cette réponse, visiblement il devait la trouver bien naïve, les hommes n'avaient pas qu'un cerveau, et malheureusement pour elle, c'était bien plus souvent le centre de commandement Sud qui prenait le dessus. Lee détourna la conversation en demandant à la brune si elle avait déjà été dans ce restaurant.

-Non, jamais mit les pieds, il est spécialisé dans quelques choses ?

-Les ramens, s'incrusta Gaara dans la conversation.

-Ils sont très bon, c'est notre endroit favoris à nous tous, ajouta Neji

-Surtout à Naruto ! D'ailleurs, je te déconseille de manger à coté de lui, il en met partout et une fois qu'il est lancé, il peut facilement avaler cinq bols commenta Kiba.

Les trois autres garçons de la voiture appuyèrent tous sa remarque en un mot et Tenten en prit bien note. Gaara et Lee continuèrent de parler durant le reste du trajet, le roux avait posé sa main sur le genou de son copain.

Les rues du centre ville grouillaient encore de monde, il faisait chaud et beau, c'était samedi pendant les grandes vacances, autant dire que tout était réunis pour ameuter les foules. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé et il allèrent s'installer au bars du restaurant après avoir peiné à trouver une place pour se garer.

Le patron les salua chaleureusement, en effet, il semblait bien les connaître, le veille homme un peu ridé lui demanda même son prénom, pensant que maintenant il allait avoir une habitué de plus. Il y avait déjà quelques clients mais le bar était assez long pour accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Sinon, il y avait les tables rondes entourées de banquettes reparties un peu partout dans la salle. Le lieu était chaleureux, dans les tons rouge et boisé. Tenten prit place presque en bout de file, à sa droite il y avait Shikamaru, et de l'autre coté Neji qui terminait le groupe. A l'autre extrémité Naruto et a coté, sa copine, la seule qui puisse le supporter quand il mange.

La brune commanda le même bol que son amie blonde ,un ramen au porc, et c'est vrai que c'était délicieux. Une pellicule d'huile recouvrait le haut du bouillon, mais cela ne rebuta pas la brune, bien au contraire, c'était un signe que la préparation allait être gouteuse. Elle dégusta son plat en silence dans un premier temps, se contentant d'écouter les conversation avoisinantes pour s'occuper. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit un peu isolé, et ressentait le besoin de parler, elle se tourna vers Neji une première fois dans le but de lui faire la causette avant de se raviser. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger durant son repas -ou le déranger tout court, ou encore pire, avoir l'air de le draguer, et puis, elle ne savait pas bien comment amorcer la discussion. Tenten hésita encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant furieusement à un sujet de conversation, elle s'arma de courge, puis se lança finalement.

-Dis moi, sa fait combien que tu fait du taijutsu ? Commença la jeune femme, l'air très détendu, presque nonchalante.

Il fini sa bouche en levant un sourcil, intrigué. Puis lui répondit

-Je sais plus bien… hum, j'ai du commencé à quatre ans, donc quinze maintenant.

-Ah oui quand même, je n'avais vraiment aucunes chance de gagner alors, plaisanta t-elle

-Je ne pense pas, dit-il avec un sourire, mais tu t'en es pas trop mal sortie, tu as déjà fait un sport de combat j'imagine ?

-Ouais ! Du judo quand j'étais plus petite, pendant six ans. Mais j'ai arrêté pour faire du tir à l'arc.

-Je ne connais pas bien cette discipline, je sais qu'il faut une grande concentration et beaucoup de patience.

-Oui, c'est frustrant parfois, quand le vent souffle de côté et que tout ce que tu veux, c'est décocher ta flèche, il faut attendre le moment parfait, et sa peut-être long, ajouta la brune les sourcils froncés, se remémorant les fois où la nature était contre elle.

-Qu'es qui te plait alors dans la pratique? Tu en fais en compétition?

Tenten réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui adresser un sourire et de répondre.

-Ce qui me plait, c'est un peu tout, la concentration qui est nécessaire permet de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que la cible en face et la corde tendue entre

tes doigts. C'est très plaisant, on s'évade, uniquement concentré sur son objectif, Neji acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu, Tenten poursuivi.

Et puis, oui je fais de la compétition, je fais du tire en extérieur, du parcours et parfois du tire en intérieur. Mais mon préféré reste le parcours même si c'est assez occasionnel malheureusement.

Neji semblait vraiment intéressé par ses dires, il l'écoutait attentivement tout en mangeant la fin de ses légumes, le moment était très agréable.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Désolé je ne m'y connait vraiment pas, ajouta-il pour justifier sa curiosité. Tenten lui répondit par un sourire, sa ne la dérangeait vraiment pas, loin de là.

-On le pratique en terrain accidenté, ou dans la forêt, sa dépend. Il y a 24 cibles, dont 12 inconnues. Il faut réaliser le parcours le plus vite possible, le dernier que j'ai fait faisait 9 kilomètres je crois bien,... Neji haussa un sourcil de surprise. Tu n'as que 3 flèches par cible et 3 minutes pour les tirer, certaines cibles sont assez proches, sa commence à 5 mètres, mais d'autre peuvent aller jusqu'à 60 et là c'est plus technique, finit-elle avec un petit rire, mi-amusée, mi-amère.

Neji semblait impressionné par la jeune femme à sa gauche, il lui fit par de sa surprise quant à la complexité de ce sport qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il demande encore quelques précisons supplémentaires sur la discipline, le matériel utilisé, la taille des cibles, son classement, la conversation était pleinement entamée. Entre temps, l' Hyûga commanda deux brochettes de dango(1) en guise de dessert. Il l'invita à manger la deuxième, Tenten savait bien qu'il en avait commandé deux en vu de lui en laisser une. Ce geste toucha la brune mais la mit surtout mal à l'aise, étant assez fière de nature, elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui paye des choses. Heureusement, le serveur chassa le moment embarrassant à venir avec une blague sur sa coupe de cheveux en Odango(2) semblable aux desserts présentés.

Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent tout en parlant, un climat très agréable s'installa entre eux, ils dévièrent sur d'autres sujets, notamment l'importance du sport dans l'éducation, et affrontèrent leur point de vus sur le sujet. Chacun avait de la conversation et ils étaient pleinement aspirés par leurs dires, ils en oublièrent le reste du groupe qui n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond derrière. Les conversations alentours se muèrent en un bourdonnement uniforme, Tenten n'était plus que concentrée sur Neji. Et puis, une voix forte les tirèrent de leur bulle.

-HEY ! Tenten, Neji !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent en sursautant, Temari avait presque crié.

-Bon sang ! Rouspéta la blonde, Il en faut pour que vous répondiez, vous avez fini de manger ? Tout le monde est prêt à partir.

Tenten fut prit de court et sentie ses joues se teindre de rouge, sérieusement, tout le monde allait croire qu'ils filtraient ! Neji répondit pour eux que oui, commençant déjà à se lever.

La brune pesta contre elle-même, la plupart dans le groupe étaient matures, et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas sur des choses aussi insignifiantes que ça. Elle maudit son manque d'expérience, et fit profils bas jusqu'à qu'ils sortent du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard.

Un coup d'œil à son portable, il était 22 heures passé, elle se connecta à internet et consulta les horaires de bus jusqu'à son quartier. Le prochain n'allait vraiment pas tarder et la station était à deux rues de là. Tenten annonça donc son départ.

-Tu es sûre que se soit très prudent de prendre le bus si tard? Tu n'es plus une enfant je sais, mais bon… Tenta Lee.

-T'inquiète pas va, c'est pas la première fois, et de toute façon je n'aie pas d'autre solution.

-Un parent ne peut pas venir te chercher ? On peut attendre avec toi. Proposa Hinata

-Non, malheureusement, à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, la brune était mal à l'aise, Temari et Lee eu un regard complice puis allaient la libérer, en lui demandant d'être bien prudente avant que Neji ne les coupent.

-Je peux te raccompagner une nouvelle fois si tu veux. De toute façon je vais devoir rouler pour déposer tout le monde, sa ne me gène pas.

La jeune femme fut très tenter d'accepter. D'autant plus qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du grand brun, et elle ne serait pas contre passer un peu plus de temps à ses cotés. Sans compter que c'était bien plus sûr. Elle regarda l'écran de son portable, 22h12, le bus passait dans 3 minutes, soit elle partait maintenant en courant, soit elle acceptais la proposition de Neji. Il fallait faire un choix.

-Hum, d'accord merci beaucoup… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Neji se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer et se retourna vers le groupe. Kiba lui lança un regard mauvais, visiblement jaloux que l'Hyûga ignora royalement.

Ils étaient jeunes, c'était samedi soir, et ils avaient deux conducteurs responsables. La soirée pouvait continuer. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, Shikamaru déclara qu'il était fatigué, sa copine l'appuya. Lee se moqua de lui, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait du sport toute la journée, et c'était le premier à vouloir aller se coucher. Le génie ne lui répondit qu'en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il avait surtout envie de se retrouver avec sa belle, mais ça, il n'allait pas le balancer comme ça, et encore moins devant le petit frère de sa dulcinée.

Chacun se dit en revoir, Hinata allait passer la nuit chez Naruto, Lee et Gaara partirent à pieds pour l'appartement du brun. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. Shikamaru et Temari raccompagnèrent Kiba en voiture, quant qu'au dernier couple, c'était Neji qui se chargeât de les mener chez le blond.

Tenten remonta une nouvelle fois à l'avant de la Volkswagen noir du brun. L'ambiance était dans la continuité de la soirée et les quatre jeunes adultes discutèrent bien jusqu'à la maison de Naruto, enfin, de ses parents plutôt. Le jeune couple les salua du trottoir et Neji redémarra.

La brune reprit leurs discutions de tout à l'heure. Ils parlèrent un peu d'histoire également et elle s'aperçut qu'il était pas mal calé dans ce domaine aussi. Ce type avait une culture impressionnante. Il y eu un moment de silence dans la voiture, mais ce n'était pas gênant, Tenten repensait à la soirée, ses joues s'échauffèrent, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, et là encore, pour vingt-cinq minutes de route. Cet homme avait un charisme fou, et voir qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien la rendis nerveuse, ils se connaissaient à peine. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser comme une adolescente en chaleur.

Neji, à un feu rouge qu'il savait long, se recoiffa et fit un rapide chignon. Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit d'un coup. C'était, sans le vouloir, quelque chose de terriblement séduisant. Les longs doigts fins et blancs se débattaient avec ses mèches de cheveux brunes fluides qui coulait sur sa peau. Une courte mèche réussit à demeurer sur sa nuque, du reste, Neji les attacha rapidement à l'aide de son élasitique. De tout la manœuvre, Tenten n'avait pas levé les yeux.

La réalisation n'était vraiment pas parfaite, mais apparemment ça le soulagea et il laisse un soupire d'aise s'échapper. C'est vrai, une telle longueur devait tenir chaud. Il reposa les mains sur le volent, puis tourna la tête pour regarder sa passagère qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout ce spectacle involontaire. Tenten prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme affronta son regard en faisant la moue. Neji eu un sourire en coin devant sa tête, puis, au grand soulagement de la brune, ne fit aucune remarque, se concentrant à nouveau sur la route. Le feu était vert à présent.

Le silence se réinstalla, Neji restait concentré sur la route, prêt à réagir en cas de besoin. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu fatigué, le sport tout cette après midi plus le stresse et la soirée, il avait hâte de retrouver son lit. De chez Tenten à chez lui, il n'y avait pas tant de chemin que ça. Il passait par le périphérique pour rejoindre la banlieue Est, qui était réputé pour être un quartier très riche, ça lui faisait une vingtaine de minutes environ, un peu près pareil que de chez lui au centre ville.

De toute façon, le jeune aimait bien conduire, alors ça lui importait peu ce genre de détail. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés, il s'arrêta au même endroit que la dernière fois. Cette fois ci, les rues étaient remplies. Un mélange étrange de musique populaire et de discussions alcoolisées animait l'endroit. De jeunes femmes peu vêtues et des garçons torse nu les abordant déambulaient un peu partout. Cette rue cirait l'indécence. Neji se passa de faire un quelconque commentaire, il regardait seulement à travers la vitre le cadre de vie de la jeune femme, puis, il retourna la tête vers elle et la vu très mal à l'aise, détachant sa ceinture.

-Merci encore, elle lui lança un sourire crispé et sortie rapidement de la voiture. Une fois a l'extérieur elle le salua et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa maison un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Neji souffla et reparti, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de dire un mot. En même, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait été embarassé de la situation, mais il n'allait pas la juger pour autant. Il roula tranquillement jusqu'à la résidence des Hyûga. C'était une toute autre ambiance. Les rues étaient désertent, toute les maisons étaient très espacées les unes des autres, avec des portails et des vidéos surveillances dans chaque coins. Il s'engagea dans l'allée et activa le portail électrique pour pouvoir continuer. Il n'était pas vraiment tard, avec tous ces détours il devait être 23h30, et le gardien était habitué à le voir rentré dans la nuit à cause de ses services.

En verrouillant sa voiture, il s'aperçut d'une chose à l'avant. Tenten avait oublié son sac à main. Il lança un regard blasé à l'objet, elle était partie si vite, pas étonnant qu'elle ait oublié la moitié de ses affaires. Neji le pris et pensa à lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir. En espérant qu'elle ait son portable sur elle, et non dans son bien. Il n'oserait fouiller pour vérifier, les sacs de filles étaient souvent remplis de choses dont ils valaient mieux ignorer l'existence. C'était son expérience qui parlait.

Toute la maison dormait déjà, sauf Hanabi, qui sortie de sa chambre en l'entendant arriver dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas venue le voire parce qu'elle avait une sortie avec ses copines cet après-midi là. Le brun ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, sa deuxième petite cousine n'était absolument pas comme Hinata et avait trouvé plus de plaisir qu'eux à vivre dans le luxe et la richesse. Sa modestie était moindre, d'autant plus que c'était la petite dernière, et avec le décès de son frère, Hiashi l'avait mise au second plan et gâté pourri.

Cela en avait une petite fille assez capricieuse mais très talentueuse car elle voulait sans cesse prouver sa place et son mérite aux yeux de son père. Neji savait qu'elle lui voulait un peu, d'avoir usurpé sa place dans la famille et de concentrer toute l'attention sur sa réussite et son éducation. Leur relation était bonne, mais pas très personnelle, leur différence de caractère jouant aussi pour beaucoup.

L'adolescente lui demanda comment c'était passé le gala et Neji lui raconta rapidement, ayant très envie d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille le questionna aussi sur le sac à main qu'il tenait, mais son cousin balaya la question en répondant la simple vérité. Hanabi semblait un peu déçue de la réponse. Elle le libéra peu après, et il pu retrouver sa chambre. Le brun se brossa un peu les cheveux, se refit un chignon, cette fois plus solide pour la nuit, et se coucha torse nu avec un pantalon de pyjama. Habituellement, les Hyûga ne dormait jamais à moitié vêtu, même par 35° ils se devaient de toujours s'habiller correctement. Mais là, Neji n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Personne ne viendra le déranger un dimanche matin. Et il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

Il attrapa son cellulaire et chercha Tenten dans son répertoire, décidément, le destin s'acharnait sur eux. Il lui envoya un message en écrivant bien son identité, il se souvenait ne pas lui avoir donné son numéro. Le jeune homme posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et éteignit sa lumière. Il prit un grande respiration, qu'il était bien là, dans son lit deux places, dans ces draps doux et frais. En peu de temps, il se sentait déjà partir dans le monde des rêves, mais un bruit de vibration le fit sursauter.

Un peu grognon il déverrouilla son appareil, attendit un peu le temps que ses yeux se fassent à la luminosité et vu que Tenten lui avait répondu.

 **-Oh super ! Tu me rassures, j'étais en train de me refaire toute la soirée pour savoir où je l'avais oublié, désolée, je n'aie vraiment pas tête !**

Neji sourit en lisant le message, elle avait du pas mal paniquer quand elle s'en ait aperçu. Mais maintenant, comment allait-il lui redonner ? Si il attendait un prochain service, sa pouvait être long, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la retrouver seule quelque part juste pour ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de la draguer, ou de profiter de la situation pour improviser un rendez vous. Il pouvait toujours lui déposer chez elle le lendemain, ou passer par Lee.

-Encore une chance que ton portable soit avec toi. Je peux te le déposer demain après midi si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, Neji s'arrêta d'écrire, non, il valait encore mieux se retrouver en ville plutôt qu'il aille chez elle comme ça.

 **-Encore une chance que ton portable soit avec toi. Si tu veux on peut se retrouver devant le traiteur demain, je te l'apporterai.**

Le jeune homme pris son portable à coté de lui, attendant sa réponse pour s'endormir. Elle vint très rapidement.

- **Je n'aie pas grand-chose d'important dedans, sa peut attendre lundi, je vais pas te déranger un dimanche. Mais merci quand même !**

 **-D'accord, on se redit ça plus tard pour lundi dans ce cas là.**

 **-Ouaip' bonne nuit !**

 **-Merci, toi aussi.**

Neji posa définitivement son cellulaire sur sa table de chevet. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, Tenten était une jeune femme assez agréable, elle semblait avoir une vie dure mais avait beaucoup de joie de vivre et d'entrain. Et surtout, elle parlait beaucoup. Toujours à lui faire la conversation ou à le défier, elle avait un petit coté enfantin. Elle intriguait un peu le brun et il se trouvait avec une personne bien intéressante. C'était la meilleure amie de Temari, et avait royalement recalé Kiba, ces deux éléments étaient presque suffisant pour dire qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. C'était une bonne camarade qu'ils s'étaient trouvé là, et leur équipe de travail était maintenant complétée d'un bon élément, Neji en était content de l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

1: Dango, c'est une pâtisserie japonaise très populaire qui est fait à base de pâte de riz gluante. On le mange sous forme de boules, souvent par trois ou quatre le tout planté sur une brochette. Il en existe beaucoup de gouts et de couleurs qui varient selon les saisons.

2: Odango, c'est le nom de la coiffure que porte Tenten, c'est deux petites "boules" de chaque côté. Le nom de la coiffure est directement inspiré de la pâtisserie, car les deux se ressemblent.

Re! Alors c'était comment? Tranquillou, je sais, mais bon faut bien placer l'histoire. Laissez moi un petit quelque chose pour me laisser votre impression, pas besoin d'une disserte, juste quelques lignes suffisent à ravir un auteur.

Je pense que la suite va mettre autant de temps à sortir, ou moins, sa dépend si ces vacances me laissent assez de temps pour arranger le chapitre 3 et commencer le 6, et accessoirement, réviser mes bac blancs. A noter que je suis en terminale, et cette année c'est objectif bac, je vise une mention bien ou plus donc je dois bosser à fond dans la dernière droite, souhaitez moi bon courage! Et puis bon courage a vous aussi si vous avez un exam qui arrive ;)

A très bientôt:.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui était dans les tiroirs depuis plus d'un an et qu'il a donc fallu dépoussiéré avant de vous le présenter. Il est relativement court (seulement 18 pages open office..) mais c'est ainsi que je voulais l'agencer. Bref, trêve de blabla, on se retrouve en bas pour une conversation plus poussée!

PS: Merci aux personnes qui m'ont très récemment suivit et commenté, sachez que cette publication n'était absolument pas prévue mais vous m'avez donner la foi de vous sortir ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

 _ **D'où suis-je ? Je suis de mon enfance. Je suis de mon enfance comme d'un pays**  
 **Antoine De Saint-Exupéry**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chapitre 3

Tenten délaissa ses chaussures de sport à l'entrée de chez elle et soupira un bon coup. Quel jogging. La jeune femme s'était réveillée dans la matinée et trouvant la chaleur de ce mi-juillet assez supportable, elle avait rapidement enfilé sa tenue de sport et était partie courir dans le parc pas loin de là. Elle n'était pas une sportive hors du commun et n'avait pas les qualités physiques de Lee, mais elle s'entretenait un minimum. Cette habitude d'aller courir un petit temps lui était venue au collège, lorsqu'elle accompagnait de temps en temps son ami hyperactif dans son entraînement. Petit à petit, elle y avait prit goût et maintenant, la jeune femme sortait se changer les idées en s'épuisant toute seule.

Aujourd'hui, en ce dimanche, la future étudiante avait un programme bien chargé. Après avoir prit une petite douche et préparer quelques choses à manger, elle comptait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour commencer ses cartons. Son déménagement paraissait si loin et si proche en même temps. Elle ne voulait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute. La brune n'emménageait pas très loin, certes, mais elle n'avait pas envie de revenir tous les trois jours en s'apercevant qu'il lui manquait un bon nombre d'affaires.

C'est donc en début d'après-midi qu'elle s'affaira à sa tâche. Tout d'abord, un tri dans ses vêtements. Elle avait de tout dans sa grosse penderie en bois. Elle possédait ce meuble depuis l'enfance, une armoire en bois de chêne massif, d'une tinte ocre et miel. Les nervures du chaîne imprimées dans les planches de bois formaient toutes sortes de dessins auxquels son imagination avait de nombreuses fois donné vie. Ce mobilier, qui au départ, lui semblait gigantesque, a au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, rapetissé, aussi bien le contenu que le contenant. Enfin, c'était plus Tenten qui grandissait et qui accumulait les vêtements.

La jeune femme allait vivre dans un neuf mètre carré, une chambre d'étudiante tout ce qui il y a de plus basique. L'espace allait forcément manquer, et elle ne pourrait pas emmener tout son linge.

Sur son lit, elle fit deux tas. Un hiver, un été. Puis, un second filtrage, elle plia et mis en carton tous les vêtements hivers qu'elle comptait emmener, et remit le reste dans sa commode, pour les vêtements été, s'était plus compliqués. Il lui restait un mois environ à vivre chez son père et elle ne pouvait pas se passer de vêtement, elle laissa donc le tout dans son meuble et de poursuivre cette tâche plus tard.

Un bon bout de l'après-midi été déjà entamé, mais la brune était loin d'avoir fini, maintenant, c'était au tour de ses livres, cahiers, notes, cours. Quoi garder, quoi jeter, quoi emmener ? Savoir quelles notes allaient lui être utiles ou non? La future étudiante soupira lourdement. Faire ça toute seule n'était vraiment pas distrayant, en plus elle avait besoin d'aide pour y voir plus claire.

La brune prit donc son cellulaire et appela Lee, il était déjà étudiant lui, et même s'il ne vivait pas dans une résidence universitaire et que son studio était un peu plus grand que son futur lieu de vie, il avait quand même une expérience qui pouvait être utile. Son ami faisait une licence dans le sport, pour devenir coach personnel. Tenten ne doutait pas de lui, il allait réussir. Il n'avait peut-être même pas besoin d'un quelconque diplôme, l'hyperactif était déjà très talentueux dans son domaine.

Il avait d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, obtenu à ses deux précédents semestre la mentions très bien à ses examens.

Après plusieurs tonalités le brun répondit et ils purent commencer à échanger. Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, Gaara était sous la douche et comme le roux était toujours très lent dans tout ce qu'il faisait, cela leur laissait un peu de temps pour discuter.

A cette remarque, une pensée osée traversa son esprit, la jeune femme s'était toujours demandé quel résultat cela devait donner au lit, entre son ami hyperactif, et son copain, qui était le calme incarné. Un jour, Tenten osera assouvir sa curiosité en questionnant son confident.

Tenten posa le téléphone sur son bureau et mit le haut-parleur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait ses cahiers et ressortait ses babioles la brune questionna le jeune homme sur leur hypothétique utilités. La conversation était joviale et l'entrain de son ami remit la jeune femme de bonne humeur. La discutions s'éloigna peu à peu du domaine scolaire, les deux compères reparlèrent de la journée d'hier, puis de la soirée qu'avait passé Lee et Gaara ensemble.

Apparemment, les deux amoureux s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar sur le chemin du retour, avait bu un verre en tête à tête, sans alcool pour lui, avant de rentrer chez le brun et finir la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques détails croustillants et de longues tirades sur leur romance. Tenten sourit à l'entente du ton particulier que prenait Lee quand il parlait de son copain. Sa voix était chargée d'émotion, inqualifiable, c'était de la retenue enthousiaste, une pudeur à demi-cachée par la tendresse qui résonnait à l'évocation de ses souvenir. C'était de l'amour, et Tenten sourit à ce constat.

Un instant plus tard, sa voix se brisa. Il n'eut même pas besoin de commencer à raconter les faits que la brune comprit déjà que la conversation allait s'assombrir.

Elle n'eut pas tord, Lee lui raconta, rapidement, crachant ses mots dans une expression faussement détachée, qu'ils avaient encore dû subir les remarques emplies de dégoût et les regards plein de haine des autres clients du bar.

Sa flegme qu'il s'imposait à lui-même lorsqu'il abordait se sujet le trahissait plus qu'autre chose. Lee était joyeux, jovial, entraînant, pour lui, chaque discussion méritait débat et passion. Alors, quand il ne donnait même plus de vie à ses propos, quand sa voix devenait atone, ne tremblait plus de vigueur, Tenten savait que c'était dans ce cas qu'il était vraiment touché.

Personne ne peut supporter une telle chose, un tel traitement. Si seulement ces imbéciles savaient qu'elle force il y avait dans cette amour, quelle voix les deux amants adoptaient inconsciemment pour parler d'eux.

L'histoire du bar était devenue tellement tendu que, d'après ses dires, Gaara avait même faillit se battre mais son petit ami avait su le calmer. Fort heureusement. Le roux était très doué de ses poings, et il l'avait démontré de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Soucieux de rassurer son amie, Lee tendu a finir sa tirade par par faite que finalement, cela ne lui important que peu, qu'ils avaient tout de même passé une super soirée. Gaara rendait tout plus beau, se plut-il à conclure.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, Tenten était accroupit devant son bureau, retournait un vieux carton dans lequel elle stockait des fournitures de cours inutilisées aux fils des ans. Jaugeant ce qui était encore potable ou non. Concentrée sur ses affaires, la voix de Lee retentit de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Et toi...? Demanda Lee, d'un ton incertain, mais la curiosité n'en était pas moins présente.

-Moi quoi ? Répliqua la brune en se relevant et en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui était venue lui chatouiller le visage.

-Tu penses avoir quelqu'un en vue? J'aimerais tellement te voir profiter du printemps de ta jeunesse aux côtés d'un bel homme! Et ne t'inquiètes pas! Si il ose mal se comporte avec toi je–

-Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix, «tu lui feras comprendre de la moins agréable des manières qu'il est impardonnable de jouer avec le cœur de quelqu'un » finit-elle par compléter d'un ton faussement lassé mais au fond d'elle, cela la touchait beaucoup. Lee était protecteur, et surtout sincère, elle se savait soutenue avec lui.

-Tout à fait! Alors, avec ces vacances d'été et tous ces jeunes hommes qui défilent personne ne semble à ton goût?

-…La question n'est pas vraiment là, déjà, c'est sûr que je ne me laisse pas séduire comme ça, mais encore admettons que ce soit chose faite, faut-il encore que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

-Tu es très jolie Tenten, regarde, Kiba pas plus tard qu'hier essayait sans cesse de te séduire! Ait confiance en toi, tu es une très belle femme!

-Merci Lee c'est gentil… On verra bien, je ne peux pas forcer les choses, tenta la jeune femme pour balayer le sujet. De plus ça ne dépend pas que de ça, quelqu'un de beau peut être un vrai salaud, je préfère me méfier des hommes trop propre sur eux.

-Je te l'accorde.

-Bien, conclu Tenten, satisfaite d'avoir écarté le sujet plutôt aisément.

C'était sans compter sur la détermination légendaire de Lee.

-Et? s'inquiéta-t-il d'une innocence trop marquée pour être authentique

-Oui? répondit tranquillement la brune, jouant le jeu malgré tout.

-…Neji, tu sembles bien t'entendre avec lui non?

Tenten rigola un peu, prit son téléphone en main, enleva le haut-parleur et se coucha peu gracieusement sur son lit.

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout je pense. Oui, on discute bien, mais, c'est le genre de type totalement inaccessible, et puis il n'a pas l'air très démonstratif, je ne le vois pas du tout en couple, ou avec une femme très calme et discrète… Un peu comme sa cousine tu vois?

-Ah vraiment? Répliqua son ami, semblant la défier, pourtant, crois le ou non mais il a déjà eu une relation et elle était l'exacte opposée d'Hinata.

-Vraiment? Tenten ne portait pas trop d'intérêt à la question, Lee la menait où il voulait, elle en était consciente mais se plia à sa volonté. Quoique, une curiosité mal placée commençait distraitement à surgir. Les ragots étaient toujours intéressant.

-Oui, il est sorti avec Ino Yamanaka, ça te dit quelques choses?

-Pas du tout.

-Une blonde, très longs cheveux, des courbes généreuses. Elle était dans le même lycée que nous et en première on faisait sport ensemble, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ino ne faisait que le draguer et vers la fin du premier trimestre ils sont sortis ensemble.

Neji, avec une blonde à forte poitrine? Une association assez improbable aux yeux de la future étudiante. Lee et elle formaient un sacré duo de commères, rigola intérieurement la brune. Ne commentant pas sa révélation, Lee poursuivit son récit.

-Ça a duré quelques mois, sept ou huit un truc comme ça. Puis Neji la quitté, il m'en avait parlé un peu.

-C'était pourquoi ?

Lee avait gagné, la brune voulait des détail maintenant.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'entendait plus du tout avec elle…. Qu'elle était inintéressante, grossière et… Je suis certain qu'il y avait quelques choses d'autres... Le brun réfléchit un peu, puis au bout de quelques secondes il retrouva ses mots, ah oui! Vulgaire et qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser approcher trop tactilement par les autres hommes. Il devait sûrement y avoir autres choses mais c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu je crois.

Tenten fit les yeux ronds, les motifs de séparation étaient hallucinants.

-Apparemment cette fille lui a laissé un mauvais souvenir, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Ça a fait le tour du lycée, Neji et elle était un couple assez populaire malgré lui, et il ne m'en a jamais reparlé plus que ça. Elle fait un peu partie de notre groupe en plus, donc je te laisse imaginer l'ambiance durant les semaines qui ont suivit le ''drame''.

-Hé bien… Que de potins, je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi on s'est mis à parler de lui comme ça, rigola la jeune femme.

-Parce que je te demandais si il te plaisait? Répondit son ami sur le même ton.

-Ah oui! Nous y revoilà! Pour le coup, Tenten se sentit bête, elle avait un peu tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Et quitte a subir l'obstination de Lee, autant le contenter. Elle ajouta ;

-D'ailleurs je le vois demain, j'ai oublié mon sac dans sa voiture l'autre soir et on est censé se retrouver en ville, annonça-t-elle en toute simplicité.

Lee accueillie avec bonheur la nouvelle et Tenten fit tous ses efforts pour le convaincre qu'il n'allait rien se passer. Ils se connaissaient à peine, il était très intriguant et pouvait avoir des comportements bizarres.

L'énergumène comprit que tous ses assauts seront vain et changea son fusil d'épaule en argumentant alors sur un autre homme.

Il avançait que si Kiba avait la volonté de s'assagir, il serait quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute lui convenir. La jeune femme le cassa immédiatement dans son délire, et lui dit qu'actuellement, ce n'était pas sa priorité, avec son déménagement, son boulot, ses études, sa vie prenait un trop gros tournant pour avoir les yeux rivés sur les garçons.

Lee sembla retrouver la raison à l'énonciation du contexte et poussa même son amie à rester dans une ligne de vie aussi droite.

Leur conversation prit fin peu de temps après, avec l'arrivée du père de la brune. Tenten ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait parlé aussi longtemps, quoique, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait entendu Gaara sortir de la douche et venir par la suite se plaindre auprès de son amoureux pour le presser un peu.

La jeune femme alla rejoindre son géniteur. Le patriarche ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, la brune essaya de lui faire la conversation et de lui montrer sa progression dans ses cartons, mais Tosiharu balaya assez rapidement le sujet, visiblement réfractaire aux préparations pour le départ de sa fille.

Tenten pouvait comprendre, sa mère était morte de maladie alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, et sa grand-mère paternel habitant à la campagne à plusieurs heures d'ici, aux yeux de son père, la jeune femme était donc tout ce qui lui restait.

La future étudiante s'occupa du dîner qu'ils mangeaient en silence puis entreprit de partir rapidement se coucher, cette journée l'avait fatiguée. Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Elle prit son cellulaire de la main gauche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran éclairé pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Neji.

\- « **Bonsoir Tenten, ça te vas toujours pour demain?** »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de ce SMS, il était si sérieux dans sa formulation, cela la faisait rire. Elle laissa sa brosse à dent se maintenir seule dans sa bouche, puis tapota sa réponse.

\- **« Salut! Oui pas de problème, devant Akimichi donc? Et tu as une heure en tête? »**

Tenten se rinça la bouche à l'eau, reboucha le dentifrice puis partie dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle privilégia seulement une culotte et un débardeur, la chaleur de cet été ne redescendait jamais. Une fois au lit, elle reprit son portable et se rendit compte que son collègue lui avait répondue.

\- **«Oui ça me paraît bien. Plus en fin d'après-midi si possible, vers 18h tu peux ?»**

\- **«Attend je regarde si j'ai un bus dans ce créneau»**

La brune chercha rapidement les horaires sur internet, elle avait mis la page en favoris, la jeune femme la consultait presque tous les jours.

-« **J'ai un bus qui arrive vers 17h50, c'est bon?»**

 **-«Oui, on fait comme ça alors, à demain, bonne soirée. »**

 **\- « Merci toi aussi, à demain! »**

Tenten mit en veille son cellulaire et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Elle prit une lourde inspiration, sa journée avait été bien remplie et la brune n'avait cessé de s'agiter de tous les cotés. Peu après, elle se laissa presque immédiatement emporter par le sommeil.

De son côté, Neji rejoignit le salon familiale pour y passer la soirée.

Le faite que Tenten puisse le rejoindre en fin d'après-midi l'arrangeait beaucoup, il devait aller chercher Hanabi chez l'une de ses amies pour 19 heures. Le brun trouvait que sa cousine sortait trop pour son âge, mais il se gardait de faire la réflexion à son oncle, ne voulant pas provoquer de tensions entre lui et l'adolescente. En tout cas, cela allait lui éviter de faire des détours et des allers-retours inutiles, il allait pouvoir faire tout d'une traite, c'était temps mieux.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans un des fauteuils en cuir du salon, et écouta les discussions autour de lui.

Son oncle et sa tante parlèrent de leur départ prévu pour le lendemain midi, ils partaient à une conférence à 200 kilomètre au Sud. Le couple était engagé politiquement. Les Hyuga étaient des touches à tout, ils argumentaient sur tous les fronts, que ce soit question de sécurité, d'économie ou d'aménagement de la communauté, la famille avait une influence monstre dans tout le pays. Du moins, les gens informés de ces problématiques étaient conscient du poids que représentait cette famille, cependant pour les non-initiés, pour le peuple, ils étaient de simples anonymes, tout au plus réputés fortunés.

Son oncle était en liste pour peut-être accéder à un post au sein du cabinet du ministre de l'intérieur, qui était actuellement occupé par un Uchiwa. Vraisemblablement, ce dernier avait fait des vagues et pouvait être évincé au profit d'Hiashi. Ces deux familles ne s'entendaient pas au mieux, et son oncle fut ravi de cette nouvelle.

Le départ du couple n'était pas inhabituel, souvent, ils arpentaient le pays et même quelques fois, partaient à l'étranger pour leur travail. Ce qui justifiait la présence de Natsu, la gouvernante des enfants depuis leur naissance et du gardien, Kô, qui était là presque tout le temps, pour veiller à leur sécurité. Tous deux étaient employés par les Hyuga depuis un peu moins de 20 ans et faisait comme partie de la famille.

De l'autre côté du séjour, Naruto et sa cousine, étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre discutaient sur la couleur des vêtements d'un des comédiens qui venait de faire un numéro à la télévision.

Hinata était revenue dans la journée accompagnée de son petit ami. Les parents de la jeune femme était très stricte avec elle, presque autant qu'avec Neji et longtemps elle du cacher ses sentiments au blond, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que leur relation serait prohibée. Mais ce fut lui qui vint à elle, et Hinata n'avait pas eu la force de le repousser.

S'en suivit des présentations avec les parents assez maladroites de la part du jeune homme, puis un dîner qui convia le maire de la capital, et sa femme, soit disant passant, les parents de Naruto, et leur relation fut complètement acceptée. Hiashi était même satisfait que sa fille ait une relation avec un si bon parti, même si à leur âge, cela ne les engageaient à rien.

Sa mère, quant à elle était beaucoup plus souple en apparence, elle s'était occupée de toute la partie pédagogique, c'est-à-dire, préventions sur les risques de grossesse et prise de contraceptifs. Neji se souvenait, lui aussi était passé par là à ses 17 ans et il ne se remettrait sûrement jamais de toute la gêne qu'il eut ressenti durant ses dix pauvres minutes de mise en garde. Sa tante était très protectrice, et de bien des manières. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le jeune homme se sentait un peu bête de s'être autant braqué, s'il devait avoir la même conversation aujourd'hui, il était certain qu'il serait bien plus serin.

A vrai dire, il avait un peu honte de ses années d'adolescence en général. Il avait un caractère des plus irritables et se vexait beaucoup. Il était têtu et borné, en voulait à la terre entière pour ses malheurs et n'écoutait que lui-même. Il n'avait pas été un ado facile contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Le brun fit pas mal d'erreurs, comme sortir avec une fille qu'il n'a jamais réellement aimé, ou dit plein de mots blessants à ceux qui comptaient pour lui, Hinata a été l'une de ses cibles favorites, et il le regrettait amèrement.

C'est donc pour cette raison que dès ses 17 ans, son oncle l'avait forcé à travailler comme serveur chez les Akimichi, pour qu'il se discipline un peu et comprenne la rudesse du travail et de la vraie vie.

Normalement, Neji n'avait pas l'âge requis pour ce job mais grâce à l'influence et au poids de son nom il put quand même être embauché, son statut différait simplement, il était compté comme saisonnier et non comme employé jusqu'à sa majorité.

Cela avait eu l'effet escompté, au bout de quelques mois de services éprouvants, de disputes éclatantes avec le chef de maison et de sermons à répétitions par sa tante, le jeune homme se calma enfin, se remit en question. Il tenta de corriger ses anciennes erreurs, il quitta sa soit disant copine et essaya du mieux qu'il put de changer sa manière de vivre. Son oncle lui offrit l'opportunité d'arrêter le travail s'il le voulait, mais le brun refusa et argumenta qu'il ne voulait pas dépendre à cent pour cent de lui, qu'il était maintenant temps que son argent de poche soit légitime.

Les relations que Neji entretenait maintenant avec sa famille était bien plus posées et agréables, il était redevenu le génie, excellant dans toutes les disciplines. Il n'y avait pu tellement de problèmes, le jeune homme était devenu mature et sage.

Le brun continua à regarder le spectacle diffusé à la télévision durant une petite demi-heure, mais ne trouvant que peu de charme dans les activités proposées par le cirque, il s'excusa auprès de famille et se retira dans sa chambre.

Tous les soirs, c'était le même rituel, un brin de toilette, cheveux, pyjama. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prit le livre qu'il avait commencé en début de semaine et le feuilleta pour retrouver son marque page. La climatisation avait été lancée dans la journée et maintenant toute la demeure était d'une douce fraîcheur, l'air soufflé par la grosse machine passait par tous les conduits d'aérations et rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup supportable qu'à l'extérieur.

Il faisait toujours très chaud, l'été, dans la capitale du pays.

Il était seulement dommage que la métropole soit située à l'intérieur des terres et non pas sur le littoral pour profiter de la mer. L'hiver, Konoha jouissait cependant de températures particulièrement basses et d'épaisses couches de neige qui tombaient en masses. Quant à l'automne et le printemps, ils étaient soient beau et sec, soient pluvieux et froids. Le juste milieu n'était jamais atteint.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Neji, qui appréciait de vivre dans un pays ou les paysages changeaient constamment au fils des saisons, se reformant sans cesse. La nature n'était jamais vraiment la même selon les températures et les variations climatique obtenues.

Et il trouvait ça beau.

Les pays monotones comme Ame ou Kaze qui était pourtant leur voisins mais qui n'avait que deux saisons, dont une principale qui occupait la majeure partie de l'année l'aurait sûrement lassé très rapidement.

Il s'allongea dans ses draps frais et reprit la lecture de son livre. Un roman qui mélangeait histoire et aventure, un samouraï parti abattre ses ennemis pour sauver son honneur après le viol de sa fiancée. Une histoire assez sombre avec en fils rouge, l'amour du protagoniste à sa belle qui bravait vent et tempête pour réparer cet affront. Ce n'était pas forcément son registre préféré mais cela l'occupait et la lecture était une activité que le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup.

Il lut une trentaine de pages, puis se sentit emporté par le sommeil. Le brun éteignit sa lampe de chevet, reposa son livre sur le meuble en bois massif et s'installa confortablement pour passer sa nuit. Il se repassa rapidement son emplois du temps du lendemain, le matin il avait un dernier entraînement de taijutsu avec son oncle avant qu'il ne parte, puis l'après-midi, il devait passer à la préfecture et aux services d'assurances pour sa voiture, et enfin déposer rapidement le sac à Tenten avant d'aller chercher Hanabi à trente minutes du centre-ville. Il fronça les sourcils, demain, il avait une grosse journée.

Tenten chercha un peu partout dans le salon où son père avait bien pu lui laisser les clés. Son trousseau étant dans son sac, son géniteur lui avait prêté son double pour qu'elle puisse fermer leur apparemment le temps de son allé retour. La jeune femme se maudissait de ne pas s'être préparer un peu avant, si elle continuait à traîner ainsi, elle allait louper son bus et imposer à Neji un gros contre temps.

Elle passa les mains sur ses poches de jean et fit l'inventaire, son portable déformait le tissus sur sa cuisse et lui donnait chaud à cet endroit, elle sentit un peu de monnaie dans la poche opposée, plongea sa mains et en ressortit quelques sous, suffisant pour pays le bus en tout cas. Sa carte de transport étant, elle aussi, dans son sac à main.

La brune s'arrêta devant la table basse du salon, la balaya du regard avec intensité, puis, au sol, ses yeux accrochèrent une lumière argenté. La jeune femme se baissa rapidement et avec conviction, si ce n'était pas le trousseau de son père, il était certain qu'elle allait louper son arrêt.

Tenten poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait en effet de l'objet recherché. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, sa queue de cheval n'était pas trop décoiffée. Elle ferma son appartement à toute vitesse puis descendit les marches avec empressement. Le ramassage était prévu pour 17h, elle n'avait que trois pauvre minutes pour rejoindre son arrêt. La brune pria fort pour que le bus n'ait pas d'avance.

Elle pria même un peu trop fort. Car presque sept minutes après l'heure dite, il n'y avait toujours aucun transport en commun à l'horizon. Autour d'elle, la petite dizaine de personne pestait plus ou moins discrètement. Tenten s'inquiéta, elle allait être en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gros bus arriva, des gens descendirent, visiblement énerver. Les passagers ne se retenaient pas pour râler ou lancer un regard noir au conducteur, qui ne devait sûrement n'y être pour rien. La brune se contenta de monter, payer puis se mit debout au fond du véhicule.

L'habituel trajet vers le centre-ville avait commencé.

Pour s'occuper, elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil à mit-hauteur. Il était encore accroché haut dans le ciel mais le presque blanc éclatant de ses rayons laissait maintenant place à un jaune doux.

Les faisceaux de l'astre réchauffaient moins fortement l'air et il ne faisait plus aussi lourd et étouffant que ces derniers jours. La température était parfaite pour se balader en débardeur sans n'avoir ni froid, ni chaud. Tenten adorait ça, et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle en portait un actuellement, de couleur bordeaux, avec son pantacourt en jean bleu et sa paire de sandale. Cette température parfaite accompagnée d'un ciel dégagé et joliment teinté en faisait une fin d'après-midi particulièrement agréable.

Elle regretta simplement les nombreux immeubles qui tellement haut, pouvaient lécher le ciel et obstruait sa contemplation durant de longues minutes.

Elle ne détacha néanmoins pas son attention de la fenêtre, la jeune femme ayant senti le regard appuyé que lui portait un homme un peu plus loin dans le compartiment. Elle décida d'ignorer en s'évadant dans l'animation de la rue.

Se laissant aspirer par le spectacle du dehors, Tenten sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. En sortant son appareil, la brune fit les gros yeux, Neji venait de lui envoyer un « Je suis arrivé », son regard se pencha alors vers l'heure, 17h48, Son bus avait pas mal de retard. Ils leur restaient encore trois stations à faire, elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

-« **Salut! Je suis désolée, mon bus a du retard, je ne pense pas être là avant au moins 10/15 minutes...** »

-« **D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je pense aller en terrasse le temps que, on se rejoint au Sarutobi's ?** »

Tenten ne voyait pas bien où se situait ce bar mais elle n'allait pas chipoter, la jeune femme était débrouillarde.

\- « **D'accord pas de problème, à tout de suite alors** »

La brune respira un grand coup alors qu'elle s'accrochait plus fermement à la poignée suspendue pour stopper l'attraction de bus qui s'arrêtait. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que Neji lui ait donné l'adresse d'un endroit où se poser car le prochain bus pour revenir chez elle n'était qu'à 18h50.

La future étudiante lança d'ailleurs une recherche sur internet pour connaître la position de ce café et ne pas arriver encore plus en retard. Il était seulement un peu plus haut dans la rue, au commencement de la rue piétonne et des nombreux magasins qui s'étalaient ensuite.

Tenten sentit toujours ce désagréable regard posé sur elle. Elle ne leva plus la tête de son portable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée, la jeune femme remonta d'un pas rapide les premiers mètres, puis pressa encore plus le pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'homme en question semblait la suivre de loin. Peut-être qu'elle délirait, que c'était une simple impression. Peut-être, mais il valait mieux rejoindre Neji au plus vite.

Au loin, la brune reconnue l'enseigne. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous, cela y ressemblait, certes, mais Tenten ne devait pas céder au stress qui se pressait dans son estomac.

Le Sarutobi's était une très belle brasserie. Il s'agissait aussi apparemment d'un hôtel puisque tout l'immeuble portait le nom de l'établissement. La terrasse était dans l'espace réservé aux piétons et s'étalait sur une large partie de l'allée dallée. Tenten regardait les serveurs et serveuses aller d'une table à l'autre et compatit, maintenant elle connaissait la rudesse de leur travail.

Tenten chercha Neji du regard, passait en revue chaque table pour la plupart occupées. Il y avait surtout des groupes d'amis, assez bruyant mais qui dégageaient une réelle joie de vivre, ils étaient tous un peu près dans la même tranche d'âge que la brune. Quelques couples aussi, et quelques personnes seules qui profitait seulement de la douceur et de l'ambiance estivale de ce mi-juillet.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, elle pensait l'avoir repéré. Oui, c'était bien Neji, assis à une table à l'opposé d'elle, assez proche du mur de l'hôtel. Elle slaloma entre les clients déjà attablés pour aller le rejoindre, il ne l'avait toujours pas vue et avait la tête dans sa main. Tenten s'inquiéta un peu, était-il irrité par son retard? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, la brune s'approchât et le salua un peu prudemment.

Neji leva vivement la tête et lui sourit courtoisement.

-Bonjour, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, lui dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir silencieusement, d'un mouvement de tête discret.

Tenten aurait très bien pu l'ignorer tant ce mouvement était fin et discret. Elle ne savait même pas si il l'avait réellement fait en somme. Elle pouvait juste prendre son sac et repartir, mais elle s'exécuta.

Une fois installée elle regarda plus ou moins discrètement derrière, vérifiant que l'homme qui suivait sa trace avait abandonné. La brune ne le vu nul part et s'en réjouit.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna face à son collègue, il l'a regardait bizarrement, cherchant à comprendre. Tenten se sentit obligée de se justifier maladroitement.

-Désolée, je vérifiait juste un truc mais c'est bon, lança-t-elle sans trop de conviction, encore désolée pour le retard.

-Un problème ? Contra-t-il, ne se satisfaisant pas de la réponse évasive de sa camarade, Et ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tant mieux même.

-Il y avait un homme suspect dans le bus, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait suivit jusqu'ici mais tout va bien

Neji fronça dangereusement les sourcils à l'entente du récit et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose au sol avant de lui tendre, son sac était maintenant de nouveau avec sa propriétaire.

Tenten lui offrit un grand sourire, d'abord parce qu'elle était contente de récupérer son bien, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. Elle le remercia chaudement et lui demanda des nouvelles.

-J'ai été dans la paperasse toute l'après-midi, et je dois aller chercher ma cousine ce soir.

-Hinata ? Questionna Tenten, innocemment.

Elle ouvrit son sac, sortie son porte-monnaie et y rangeait les quelques pièces qu'il lui restait de sa poche avant de regarder si elle avait assez pour une consommation, ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous, il était hors de question qu'il paye pour elle.

Après vérification, elle constata qu'elle était juste bien si elle ne prenait pas une boisson alcoolisé ou trop compliquée.

-Non, sa petite sœur, Hanabi elle n'a que 13 ans.

-Oh, et tu as de la route ? Relança la brune pour éviter un blanc inconfortable.

-Pas vraiment, une demi-heure quelque chose comme ça, mais j'aurais été content de me les épargner ce soir.

En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait pendant qu'il parlait. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Elle tomba encore sur ses yeux gris. Même à l'ombre des hauts bâtiments de pierres qui les abritaient du soleil dans toute les directions, ils étaient toujours aussi clairs, peut être que ses iris ne tendaient pas autant vers le blanc qu'au soleil mais elles n'en restaient pas moins d'une clarté surprenante.

Tenten se sentait hypnotisée.

Leur discussion continua, et peu à peu la brune se sentit pleinement à l'aise en sa présence.

Le jeune homme était habillé d'un simple t-shirt noir à manches courtes et d'un pantalon en toile beige. Rien de plus simpliste mais Tenten se laissa aspirer par la tenue de l'homme devant elle, en coups d'œil discrets, elle observa sa musculature dessiné sous le tissus. Sa peau blanche tranchait parfaitement avec le noir intense du vêtement.

Neji était adossé sur sa chaise, l'un de ses bras était tranquillement appuyé sur son accoudoir, la brune remarqua une élégante montre montée sur un bracelet en cuir marron accrochée à son poignet gauche, tandis que son membre droit était replié et poser sur la table métallique devant lui.

Les muscles de ses bras, se dévoilant à moitié sous les manches de son habit étaient parfaitement dessinés. Visiblement, son excellant taijutsu lui avait donné un corps d'athlète, à moins que ce soit du travail personnel pour améliorer ses techniques de combat.

Tenten ne savait pu où regarder.

Son corps était sujet à songes, et lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux bien trop d'interrogations la prenaient.

La brune n'avait aucune idée du temps qui était passé depuis qu'elle s'était installée, depuis combien de temps elle l'observait, se fascinant en secret, discrètement.

-Tu ne commandes rien? A moins que tu ne sois pressée, je ne te retins pas sinon.

-Si tu as raison, mon bus pour rentrer est dans un petit moment, j'ai le temps.

Neji acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pour chasser le silence qui s'annonçait, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

-Tu as quelque chose à me conseiller? C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Pas trop cher et sans alcool, ajouta elle en plaisantant.

Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse, semblant réfléchir, cherchant visiblement à satisfaire sa requête. Tenten sentit son cœur s'emballer sans aucun motif, juste comme ça, et parce que très actuellement Neji était dans une position anormalement séduisante. La future étudiante détourna le regard, préférant s'intéresser à l'animation de la rue.

-Peut être un tropic menthe, c'est rafraîchissant.

Tenten ne savait si s'était son expérience en tant que serveur qui parlait, ou simplement qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des bars et cafés.

La brune appela une serveuse qui vint très rapidement à leur table. Elle passa sa commande, Neji prit également une boisson pour l'accompagner. Un thé bergamote, tout simplement. Qu'elle idée par cette chaleur, mais la brune se garda de faire un commentaire.

La jeune femme qui les servait semblait un peu désagréable avec Tenten, et elle se demanda un court instant si ce n'était pas à cause de Neji. Elle devait sûrement la jalouser en la prenant pour sa petite amie. Un fin sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, elle avait très envie d'en rire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que boissons soient servit. Tenten observa son verre, la couleur était très jolie, un vert pastel uniforme et doux. Le cocktail sentait bon et fort la menthe. Une paille jaune était joliment plantée dans le liquide et n'appela que ses lèvres à se poser dessus. Ce que la jeune femme fit sans attendre.

C'était à la fois doux et acidulé, frais et sucré, une boisson vraiment très bonne, fruité et rafraîchissante. La brune en reprit une autre gorgée.

Neji aborda le sujet de la fac, et la future étudiante lui raconta son trie de la veille.

-Désoler, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider là dessus, j'habite encore avec ma famille.

\- Ça ne te fait pas trop de route tous les matins?

-Non, pas vraiment, 20 minutes environ, un peu plus si il y a des bouchons.

-Ah, dans ce cas-là, c'est sûr que c'est mieux que de vivre dans une toute, toute petite chambre, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, moi je suis obligée de bouger, je ne pourrai pas faire 50 minutes de bus matin et soir...

-Oui c'est certain... Tu as déjà ton appartement de réserver ?

-''Appartement''... ce serait un peu abusif, commenta-elle sur un air amusé, je vais loger en résidence universitaire, c'est une chambre de 9m², sanitaires compris, avec des cuisines communes. Je ne me réjouit pas particulièrement de la situation...

-9 mètre carré seulement ? Tu ne peux pas chercher un petit studio dans le centre-ville? Ce serait sans aucun doute plus grand que la résidence universitaire.

-Non, ce serait bien au-dessus de mes moyens, là, je ne vais payer que 230 ryôs par mois. J'ai regardé par curiosité, mais toutes les offres près de ma fac sont hors de prix, si je veux rentrer dans mon budget il faudrait m'excentrer hors cela n'a pas d'intérêt car c'est justement pour la proximité que je déménage.

Neji sembla réfléchir un instant. Son visage devint curieusement sérieux.

-Je vois, la situation est délicate... commenta-t-il réellement concerné.

Tenten lui sourit, il n'avait pas à prendre son problème tant à cœur.

-Ça va aller, d'autres l'on fait avant moi, et d'autres le ferons après. Il vaut mieux peiner quand on est jeune pour profiter du reste de sa vie paisiblement.

Neji leva un sourcil à ce relativisme soudain. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu as raison... Cependant, je peux te proposer quelque chose. Un de mes grand-oncle a plusieurs appartements en ville, il m'avait proposé un studio pas très loin de la fac si je voulais, mais j'ai refusé et je crois qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé de locataire. A vrai dire, il n'en cherche même pas. Je pense que si je lui demande, il accepterait de te le laisser pour le même prix.

Tenten fit les gros yeux. Il était en train de la pistonner pour lui avoir un appartement en ville. Ce serait vraiment super, mais en même temps, ça impliquait pas mal de choses. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, à peine, certes ils s'étaient beaucoup vu pendant cette semaine, et visiblement ils étaient bien partis pour devenir amis, mais, imagions qu'ils se disputaient ou perdent contact pour diverses raisons, son appartement serait peut être mal venu.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? C'était la seule réponse que Tenten était capable de formuler dans l'immédiat. Elle s'en voulu de suite, cela devait sembler grossier et ingrat. Elle failli ajouté un remerciement mais Neji répondit sans attendre à son interrogation indiscrète.

-Je voulais rester habiter avec ma famille. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire à manger et m'occuper des tâches ménagères, surtout avec mes études. Au finale, faire le trajet me gagnait plus de temps de devoir avoir toutes ces charges.

-Oh je vois... Tenten était décontenancé à la fois par l'honnêteté de son collègue et par sa proposition. Il est vrai que sous ce point de vu, cela avait l'air logique, elle reprit, c'est à peine croyable ce que tu me proposes là. Ton grand oncle va perdre beaucoup en terme de loyer s'il me le cède à un tel prix.

-Il ne cherche pas à le louer plus que ça. J'ai crut comprendre qu'il réservait ce bien pour les enfants de la famille pour leur études. J'ai décliné, Hinata va elle aussi rester habiter à la maison et Hanabi est encore au collège. Cela fait plusieurs années que le logement est vacant. Du coté de mes cousins, ils sont tous plus âgés et ne s'en servent pas non plus.

La brune hocha la tête en signe qu'elle avait bien écouté ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle l'avait écouté certes, mais compris, rien n'est moins sûr.

Neji lui proposait un apparemment. En centre-ville. Pour un loyer dérisoire.

Habiter dans un neuf carré, désordonnée comme elle l'était, cela pourrait vite devenir invivable. Tenten ne savait quoi répondre.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave, répondit Neji en fronçant les sourcils devant son silence.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, ce serait vraiment génial, vraiment...Mais je trouve ça presque irréel...Qui sait, j'ai peut-être un côté pyromane dont tu ignores totalement l'existence, dit-elle en plaisantant pour lui faire comprendre son sous-entendu, ils s'entendaient bien, mais au point de lui trouver un appartement et de lui faire confiance pour tout ce qui en découlait?

Neji eu un fin sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Et tu l'es ?

-Non, bien évidemment, rigola-telle.

-Alors autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un. Mon grand oncle possède des biens très important, il n'a que faire de ce studio, et s'il peut t'éviter de passer tes années d'études dans quelque chose d'inconfortable, c'est tant mieux. Je lui demande s'il est d'accord ?

Tenten n'hésitait plus. Le bougre était convaincant.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentils.

Le brun acquiesça avec un signe de tête.

-Je te préviendrai dans la semaine si c'est bon, pour que tu puisses t'organiser et te faire visiter. Même si tu veux te désister plus tard, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il reprit une nouvelle gorgé de son thé et reposa sa tasse vide sur la table. Elle aussi, venait de finir son délicieux cocktail. Tenten garda les yeux attachés sur Neji, quelque part au niveau de sa pommette droite, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis fronça les sourcils. Il appela d'un signe de main une serveuse.

-Je suis très en retard, lâcha-t-il préoccupé.

-Quelle heure est-il? S'enquit la brune.

-18h45.

La jeune femme qui les avait servies plus tôt leur apporta l'addition et Tenten s'empressa de chercher son porte-monnaie dans son sac. Elle vue Neji sortir sa carte bleue de nul part et la tendre à l'employée qui l'introduisit dans sa machine portative prévue à cet effet. Il composa rapidement son code puis récupéra son bien.

La brune fut décontenancée, elle allait protester mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. Elle ne voulait pas se faire inviter mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et de la plus perfide des manières. C'était déjà la deuxième fois en trois rencontres qu'il lui payait quelque chose.

Tenten se contenta de le remercier du bout des lèvres, un peu gênée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se faire inviter.

Presque immédiatement après, le jeune homme se leva et elle suivit sans un mot. Et d'un coup, Tenten tiqua, elle aussi était en retard! Son bus était sur le point de passer, si elle le loupait l'attente allait être interminable.

-Moi aussi je suis en retard, lui dit-elle, alors qu'ils quittaient la terrasse, mon bus est dans moins de cinq minutes, et l'arrêt en bas de la rue je ne dois pas traîner!

-Je dois aller chercher Hanabi pour 19h, se plaignit-il à son tour.

Tenten avait envie de s'excuser, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et n'a pas surveiller l'heure une seule fois.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et elle lui souhaita bonne route. Neji était garé dans un parking non loin de là. La brune le regarda de dos un instant, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de descendre la rue à vive allure.

En rentrant chez elle, Tenten découvrir la maison vide. Elle ne s'en étonna pas trop, il n'était pas rare que son père finisse le travail avec un peu de retard, ou bien reste discuter avec ses collègues, qui étaient en vérité plus des amis qu'autre chose.

La brune posa son sac dans l'entée, abandonnant négligemment son bien tout juste récupérer. Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air chaude. Elle avait envie de crier a qui voulait bien l'entendre sa joie de cette nouvelle. Elle trépigna enfantement jusqu'à sa chambre et se lança dans son lit. Bon sang, cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait été aussi ravi, excité par un projet si beau, tellement beau cela lui paraissait difficilement réel.

Cette pensée lui fit un électrochoc. Elle se releva brusquement.

Assise en tailleur sur son matelas, la future étudiante se rendit compte de son emballement un peu prématuré. Et si l'oncle de Neji refusait ? Et si l'appartement était trop loin ? Décevant ? Et si Neji regrettait de lui avoir proposé ? Et son père dans tous ça, qu'allait-il en dire ?

Sa joie retomba comme une courte brise d'été.

L'euphorie aura été de courte durée. La brune se leva, entreprit d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. De prévoir, d'anticiper, de planifier comment elle allait devoir exposer cela a son père pour minimiser ses craintes.

Tosiharu rentra chez lui en début de soirée. Tenten avait prit soin de s'acquitter de la vaisselle, et avait préparer un repas qu'elle espérait surprenant. Sans en faire trop non plus, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de l'amadouer.

Son géniteur la salua d'un geste de la main en passant devant la cuisine, la brune se retourna vivement et le découvrit, comme bien souvent, les mains noircirent de cambouis et le front perlant de sueur. Il annonça de suite son passage à la salle d'eau, comme d'habitude, Tenten ne savait même plus pourquoi il prenait le soin de la prévenir. Cette routine était journalière, quotidienne. Elle savait que d'ici 20 minutes son père allait ressortir, s'attabler et se sortir une bière pour accompagner le plat de la burne. Il en était ainsi.

Alors elle attendit patiemment. Elle avait préparer une salade composée, accompagnée d'une côte de porc et de frites. La jeune femme avait ouvert la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier pour évacuer l'odeur de graissons qui avait envahi la pièce. Au dehors, des conversations grasses et des rires chaleureux remontaient en une mélodie tranquille. C'était définitivement une belle fin d'après-midi. Enfin, début de soirée en l'occurrence, vu l'heure.

Son père arriva finalement, se sorti une bière du réfrigérateur et s'installa à table devant son couvert déjà mit. Tenten s'enquit rapidement de sa journée, ne dérogeant pas à la morne monotonie qu'ils avaient institué. Au vu de ses réponses évasives, la jeune femme en conclu qu'il devait déjà être un peu saoul. Presque tous les jours, ses collègues et lui buvaient un verre -ou plus, après avoir fermé le garage.

Les conditions n'étaient pas optimal pour l'entreprise, mais la jeune femme avait besoin de recueillir son avis au plut tôt.

-C'est bon, lâcha son géniteur, la tirant de ses pensées.

Tenten prit quelques secondes a comprendre qu'il parlait de sa nourriture. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, tic nerveux qui lui prenait parfois quand elle stressait.

-Dis papa, aujourd'hui je suis allée récupérer mon sac que j'avais oublié dans la voiture de mon collègue. Et il m'a parler d'un truc vraiment intéressant.

Rendre la chose banale, _banale_.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, prit une gorgé de bière. L'invita a continuer.

-Bon... On ne va pas se mentir, il est assez aisé, sa famille possède plusieurs maison un peu partout et il m'a parler d'un appartement en ville. Il m'a proposer de me le laisser au même prix que la chambre. Mais cela n'engage à rien pour le moment, il faut déjà le visiter, et se renseigner plus complètement, mais ça avait l'air intéressant.

-C'est non, trancha son père. Un appartement c'est beaucoup trop. Tu ne saura pas gérer ça. En plus, on a pas besoin de ce genre de gosse de riche pour quoique ce soit.

Tenten serra des poings. Comment ça, elle ne saurait pas gérer ? C'est elle qui tenait cette maison entière ! La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle s'était préparer a ce refus préalable.

-Il va m'en dire plus dans la semaine, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on aille quand même visiter. Je suis certaine qu'au final, cela peut être une vraie opportunité. J'y tiens.

-Tu m'as pas entendu, j'ai dis non. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas même rester habiter là. Arrête de faire comme si tu savais les conséquences d'un tel engagement. Tu n'y connais rien, je préfère te savoir encadrer dans une résidence que lâcher dans la nature en plein milieu de la capital du pays! Finit-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Il reprit une gorgé de bière, comme si cette simple pensée l'avait assoiffé.

-Je veux t'impliquer dans la démarche, justement. Et vivre dans une toute petite chambre entourée de centaines de voisins, que je connais pas peut être tout aussi dangereux que de vivre seule. Allons au moins voir, s'il te plaît.

Tenten n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par sa saute d'humeur. Elle y était habituée. Son père lui lança un regard noir face à son insistance.

Il se leva brusquement, finit sa canette d'alcool malté d'une traite et lui jeta presque dessus. Tenten ne sursauta qu'un peu, l'emballage métallique roulait au sol, dans un bruit qui se mêla aux sonorités de l'extérieur.

-Qu'elle fille ingrate, crachât-il amère. Pars ! Va-y pars ! Tu veux quoi, que je te supplie d'écouter les conseils de ton vieux père ? Va pas te plaindre quand ce fils de putain plein aux as va vouloir récupérer sa piaule ou qu'il viendra te dire que tu lui est redevable! Je t'ai pas élevé pour que tu fasses ta traînée à la moindre occasion!

Tenten prit son visage entre ses mains. Inspira sans craquer. Ces méchancetés, il ne les pensaient pas. La jeune femme le _savait_ , c'était l'alcool, la peur, la solitude.

-On ira la voir sa merde, juste pour te prouver que c'est une merde. Maintenant laisse moi je sors !

Sans attendre, Tosiharu s'exécuta. Il prit uniquement son porte monnaie et ses clés et disparu par la porte d'entrée, sans manquer de la claquer au passage.

Tenten ne pleura pas, c'était bien inutile. Au contraire même, elle se réjouit du fait qu'il avait a demi-mot accepter d'aller visiter. C'était un accord cher payé, mais on avait rien sans rien. Elle garda cependant bien en tête que le plus dur restait à venir. Comment confronter Neji à son géniteur ?

L'appartement de l'Huguya valait-il une humiliation de cette ampleur? Elle n'en savait rien a vrai dire. L'hypothèse de la rencontre entre son collègue et son père refroidit Tenten plus que tous les mots dégradant qu'elle venait de subir. Elle n'était plus trop sûre de rien.

Il lui fallait des conseils, il lui fallait parler. Elle envoya un message à Temari. Tenten avait besoin de la voir.

* * *

.

.

.

Et... fini! Bam, est-ce que vous l'avez vu? Senti? Il y a (normalement) un petit changement de style entre ce chapitre et les précédents, j'ai repris une grosse partie des dialogues pour _essayer_ de les rendre un peu plus riches, de même sur la fin, tout cela à été ré-écrit pour donner un peu de profondeur à l'histoire. Le même travail sera a faire sur le chapitre 4 que je pensais terminé mais qui en vérité est terrible. Pour les chapitres suivants, qui sont plus récents, la charge devrait être moindre.

Enfin bref, si vous pouviez me faire par de vos impressions sur ça et sur le reste, cela serait très apprécié. Autrement, je profite de cette publication pour rappeler le fait que je suis en prépa à présent, et que le temps me manque cruellement pour assouvir ma passion d'écriture (les dissertations juridiques et économiques étant follement jalouses de tous autres type d'écrit, je passe mon temps a effectuer l'une ou l'autre...) donc veuillez m'excuser de la pause conséquente que je viens de prendre et des autres qui seront sans aucun doute à venir. Ah, et malgré les études et tout ça, tout ça veuillez **_encore et toujours_** m'excuser pour l'orthographe qui restera toujours un problème.

D'ailleurs, j'ai un stock de citation sympa que je trouve à travers mes lectures, et j'essayerai de vous les partager au mieux quand celle-ci collent au chapitre, pour celle de Saint-Exupéry, je lui trouvais une résonance avec à la fois Tenten mais aussi Neji, mais je vous laisse vous forger votre propre avis (d'ailleurs, quelqu'un peut-il [sans tricher] nommer le livre dont elle est issue?)

Pour finir, merci de m'avoir lu, merci aux personnes qui me soutiennent, cela fait chaud au cœur! J'essayerai de sortir au plus vite le prochain chapitre et encore une fois tout commentaire est le bienvenu, c'est la consécration des heures de travail! Sur ce, bonne continuation, prenez soin de vous par cet fin d'hiver froid et gris et travaillez à vos rêve. La bise.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tu as élevé cet humble rempart contre les vents et les marées et les étoiles...**_

Hey! me revoilà en ce début d'automne pour ce petit chapitre 4, enfin petit... il me semble que c'est le plus long publié jusque là! Petit fun fact sur ce chapitre, il était terrible, du genre _vraiment_ terrible, il ma donc coûté la peine d'un double travaille de plusieurs mois pour lui redonner une allure convenable. Ça ne reste pas mon chapitre préféré (le 5 is coming soon) mais disons qu'au moins je peux vous le présenter sans aller me cacher dans un trou. J'espère. Bref, j'aurai pas mal d'annonce à faire en fin de chapitre également, en attendant je vous laisse à la lecture si le cœur vous en dit !

 _Comme toujours, un petit mot d'excuse pour les fautes!_

* * *

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regrette d'avoir si vite accepté, je regrette d'en avoir parlé.

Tenten était assise sur son lit, le dos reposant contre le mur, elle évita le regard de son amie qui semblait la sonder, elle aussi assise de l'autre coté du matelas.

Temari, alertée par son message, était passée la voir en milieu d'après midi. Depuis près d'une heure, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient sombrement.

-Tu ne peux pas regretter les deux à la fois, trancha la blonde avec aplombs, c'est une superbe chance qui s'offre à toi. Neji est fiable, crois-moi, c'est un des meilleurs amis de Shikamaru, je lui fait pleinement confiance.

Tenten resserra ses genoux contre son torse, ignorant la tentative de regain de son amie. Elle n'avait envie de rien, la future étudiante avait passé la nuit à ruminer contre tout, contre la vie, _sa_ vie. La brune avait entendu son père rentrer aux aurores, elle ne comprenait pas bien comment il pouvait tenir un pareil rythme de sommeil. Il sortait, buvait, buvait, et rentrait si tard qu'il lui restait seulement quelques heures de repos avant d'aller travailler. Elle-même, malgré sa jeunesse, aurait été bien incapable d'assurer autant.

Quoique, maintenait, c'était le dernier de ses problèmes.

-Je ne veux pas lui en vouloir... Commença la brune, la voix peu assurée, je ne veux vraiment pas développer du ressentiment pour mon père. Je me dégoutterais trop, il a beaucoup souffert. Pour moi. C'est mon devoir de lui assurer la vie la plus simple possible.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte... Ouvre les yeux Tenten. A chaque dispute, il devient plus violent, de tout lui passer tu ne l'aides en rien! Il doit avoir honte de lui comme tu as honte de ce qu'il est. Tu es grande, tu vas faire ta vie, s'il ne sait se rendre que contrainte il est évident que tu finira par évoluer sans lui.

Temari était de bons conseils, la jeune femme était mature, lucide et réfléchit. Ses mots prenaient au cœur la brune. Le jeune femme ferma les yeux sous ces paroles. Elle avait raison, mais elle ne comprenait pas. C'était plus compliquer que ça, tellement plus.

Elle resta un moment dans le silence, les yeux fermés dans une fausse impression de paix. Puis doucement, elle reprit la parole.

-A choisir, il est évident qu'un appartement vaut moins que ma relation avec mon père. Si je présente Neji à mon père, c'est aussi évident qu'il me fera honte, et là... Là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner de m'avoir humilié devant une de mes connaissance, surtout Neji...

-Pourquoi surtout lui ? Questionna la blonde, atone.

-Parce que Neji vient d'un tout autre monde, un monde auquel je tend. Moi aussi je veux être digne. Nous ne sommes pas proches, simplement collègues. Je vais le côtoyer pendant longtemps je refuse qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie ainsi. J'en ai trop marre d'avoir honte.

Temari ouvra la bouche avant de la refermer, hésitante sur la marche à suivre pour réconforter son amie. La blonde remua un peu, tirant sur la jolie robe fluide bordeaux qu'elle portait. Temari était une si belle femme, Tenten s'était toujours refuser à la jalouser, mais son corps pouvait créer certains complexes.

-Écoute moi bien Tenten, commença la jeune femme, toute à fait sérieuse, cette histoire, ça va mal finir. Tu le sais comme moi, c'est invivable. Ton père t'aime _trop_ , et par trop je veux dire trop de manière étouffante. Il te le rend très mal et te pourris la vie depuis que tu es gamine ! Personne ne peut supporter ça sous prétexte qu'à la base il ne pensait pas à mal ! Reprend-toi merde, fais ce qu'il te semble être le mieux pour toi et cesse d'être sous le joug d'un alcoolique dépréssi-

-Temari ! Je ne te permet pas ! La stoppa la brune, outrée par ses propos.

-Ce n'est pas grave Tenten, il faut que tu l'entende parce que tu vas devoir le redire! Si tu veux vivre, si tu ne veux pas couper les ponts avec ton père, c'est évident que tu devra le confronter! Je ne l'espère pas... Mais tu sais, tout porte à croire que même si tu déménages, il va continuer à venir te visiter, juste pour s'assurer que « tout va bien » et cela va devenir invivable. Créer ton espace merde !

-D'accord, d'accord, peut-être mais pas maintenant, la future étudiante tenta de balayer le sujet avec lequel elle n'était pas à l'aise. Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que je règle un problème avant l'autre, et le plus important à présent c'est de réussir à faire marche arrière auprès de Neji pour son appartement.

-Comment ça ? Tu abandonnes? S'étonna presque choquée son amie.

Tenten acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Renfrognée. Elle n'avait pas appelé à l'aide à sa meilleure amie pour en ressortir en froid avec elle. La brune connaissait le tempérament de feu de son amie, ainsi que sa franchise assumée. Elle ne devait pas se vexer pour ses vérités dites crûment.

Après un moment de silence tendu, ou chacune testait l'autre dans son obstination, Tenten se dévoua à reprendre la parole. Plus apaisée.

-Je sais que tu as raison d'accord... Mais, mais entre ce que je veux et ce que je me sens réellement capable de faire, il y a un gouffre. Je vais réfléchir et essayer de faire au mieux.

Temari se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour créer un courant d'air. Le ciel était chargé de nuage et l'air était lourd. Une chaleur tropical et étouffante s'abattait sur toute la capitale, annonciateur d'un orage prochain.

-Je te sais forte Tenten, je te fais confiance. Si quelque chose ''tourne mal''... Prévient moi, à n'importe qu'elle heure je te sortirais de là.

-Je sais, merci.

Comme si l'engin avait senti le besoin de combler le silence confortable qui s'installait, le téléphone de Temari se mit à vibrer dans son sac. Tenten attrapa la pièce de cuire posée près d'elle et lui sorti son bien avant de lui lancer habillement à travers la pièce. Temari répondit de suite, soufflant un remercient.

C'était Shikamaru, il annonçait son arrivée imminente à sa petite amie pour venir la chercher. La jeune femme cacha un peu sa déception, elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa meilleure amie partir surtout qu'elles venaient tout juste de clore leur pseudo dispute.

Temari réunit ses affaires en vitesse, la brune décida de la raccompagner jusqu'en bas et enfila une paire de tongs pour le trajet.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, la jeune femme attendit un moment, son amie s'était penchée pour parler à son copain à travers la vitre avant passager. Lorsque Temari se retourna vers elle, elle lui fit un signe de la tête en désignant l'arrière du véhicule.

-Monte! Apparemment tout le monde est chez Kiba pour une petite aprèm' tranquille, ça te tentes ?

Il était bientôt 16 heures, la brune n'avait absolument pas prévue de sortir de chez elle, elle resta pataud sur le pas de sa porte, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre.

-Non en faite t'a pas le choix. Ça va te changer les idées, va chercher ton sac si besoin et rejoint nous on t'attend, énonça la blonde avec autorité en montant dans la voiture de son petit-ami.

Tenten leva un sourcils, ainsi Temari avait tranché pour elle. Elle s'exécuta. Rapidement, la future étudiante se recoiffa et changea de chaussures pour ses habituelles sandales. Elle ne prit pas le temps de changer de haut et garda son tee-shirt noir a col rond, bien trop grand pour elle, qu'elle mettait habituellement pour traîner à la maison. De même pour son jean noir qu'elle conserva. La brune prit son sac, ferma l'appartement et dévala les escaliers, elle ne voulait pas faire attendre trop longtemps le couple.

Elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture et salua un peu maladroitement le conducteur. Ce dernier avait la main discrètement posée sur la cuisse de sa copine, il l'a retira dans un mouvement fluide et naturel à son arrivée. Temari salua sa rapidité et les trois jeunes se mirent en route.

Ils prirent le périphérique pour éviter les bouchons du centre ville et arrivèrent dans une banlieue résidentielle. Les maisons étaient neuves, grosses et jolies. Plusieurs enfants faisaient du vélo sur les trottoirs tendis que d'autres s'occupaient à dépenser leur énergie dans une partie de football animée. Ce quartier était visiblement très familiale, Tenten le trouvait assez sympa.

Shikamaru enclencha son clignotant et la brune cru deviner la maison de Kiba. Devant était garé la moto de Gaara et un peu à coté, la voiture de Neji. A cette vision, la brune se crispa, elle ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour refuser? Qu'il n'en avait pas encore parler à sa famille? Mais elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir réellement mettre fin à la démarche.

La jeune femme se tendue et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille dans un moment de frustration.

La maison de Kiba était sur la chaussée droite. Temari ouvrit la marche et la brune se contenta de lui emboîter le pas aux coté de Shikamaru.

La blonde s'avança sur le perron et toqua deux fois à la porte en plastique dur blanc. Un peu après, Naruto vint leur ouvrir et les salua chaleureusement. L'Uzumaki s'étonna de voir Tenten avec eux, mais sa surprise fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire chaleureux et un «Content de te revoir» qui rassura un peu la brune. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'imposer.

Tenten suivi le groupe, elle n'eut pas trop le temps d'admirer la décoration de la demeure puisque qu'ils descendirent presque immédiatement au sous sol d'où s'échappait de la musique pop.

Arrivée en bas, toutes ses nouvelles connaissances ainsi que Lee et Gaara étaient là. Ce qui choqua immédiatement la brune fut la décoration de très bon goût du pièce. Au sol, du parquet de couleur sombre, très certainement en bois du noyer au vu de la teinte. Les murs eux, étaient rouges avec les plaintes en bois peinte de noir.

L'endroit était de bonne taille sans être trop grand. Tout au fond, il y avait un coin salon, avec un canapé en tissus noir et deux fauteuils du même style qui encerclait une table basse en verre. Quatre pouffes de couleurs vives qui étaient dispersés un peu partout, un baby-foot et un jeu de fléchettes sur le coté gauche, un bar en bois et un frigo en face. Une grosse stéréo posée à même le sol contre le dernier mur latéral, quelques affiches de groupes de musique.

Tenten se sentait à l'aise dans ce lieu, on voyait qu'il avait été agencé avec soin, et elle eu tout de suite envie de se détendre. La jeune femme salua tous le monde rapidement puis suivit Temari et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour rejoindre Hinata, Naruto et Lee. Le reste étant installé au bar. La brune entendit son amie demander une bière à son petit copain qui lui apporta en rechignant. La blonde lui en proposa mais elle déclina prudemment l'offre, la journée n'était pas trop avancée et elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer ivre chez elle. Surtout que Tenten ne tenait pas bien l'alcool.

Lee fut visiblement heureux de la voir parmi eux. Il s'empressa de lui montrer un tour de magie qu'Hinata venait de lui apprendre. La jeune Hyuga sourit malicieusement face aux complaintes de son petit-ami. Tenten essaya de suivre, apparemment Hinata connaissait un tour qu'elle refusait d'apprendre à Naruto, et ce dernier n'arrivait pas à comprendre « le truc » tendis que Lee, lui, l'avait tout de suite vu et avait donc eu l'honneur d'en savoir le secret.

La brune se concentra à son tour pour voir où était caché la supercherie. Temari avait raison, après tout, cela lui changeait les idées.

A travers la musique, un bruit d'animal parvenu jusqu'à la salle.. Un bruit de couinement ? Tenten tendit l'oreille avant que Kiba ne la fasse sursauter en élevant la voix

-Entre ! Aller, ouvre la porte Akamaru !

La jeune femme fut sidérer en voyant la poignée s'agiter seule avant qu'un museau de chien vienne s'immiscer. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal débrouillard entra dans la pièce, la queue remuant à la vu de son maître.

Le gros chien blanc dit bonjour à tous le monde, un par un. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il la renifla avec curiosité, Kiba arriva derrière, lui accorda une caresse pour le mettre en confiance.

-Ah, on a pas fait les présentations, c'est mon compagnon, Akamaru ! Annonça-il avec fierté, son sourire était si satisfait, tu n'as pas peur des chiens j'espère ?

-Non du tout, enchanté Akamaru, la brune tendit le bras pour gratifier la grosse tête d'une caresse. La bête était douce comme une peluche.

Kiba lui proposa du punch mais elle déclina encore une fois. Puis il vient s'installer sur l'un des poufs, son animal se couchant à ses pieds. Peu après, Neji ,Gaara et Shikamaru rejoignirent le coin salon eux aussi, prenant place là où il en restait.

Les trois nouveaux arrivant avaient tous un verre à la main, Tenten regarda ça d'un mauvais œil en sachant que c'était également les trois seuls à devoir conduire.

Lee proposa une partie de carte et tout le monde se prit au jeu.

Ils rigolèrent beaucoup, jouèrent longtemps, jusqu'à temps que Naruto en ait marre de perdre à chaque partie. Il se leva alors et défia Kiba et Shikamaru au baby-foot, les deux étant ceux qui se sont les plus moqués de ses défaites. Hinata suivit son petit ami pour faire équipe avec lui.

Temari et Gaara réglèrent visiblement leur compte sur un quelconque fait divers qui s'est produit au seins du foyer. De ce que Tenten avait compris, quelqu'un avait bouché la douche mais refusait de se dénoncer et donc d'aller enlever les cheveux de la tuyauterie, tâche très peu agréable. Ils avaient donc tout les deux décidés de se laver chez leur conjoint jusqu'à résolution du conflit. Leur parents, eux, avait leur propre salle de bain et ne s'occupaient pas du différent au sein de la fratrie. Cela faisait un peu rire la brune, elle aussi aurait bien voulut avoir un frère ou une sœur pour ce genre de scènes totalement incongrue.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

-Tenten?

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, Neji réclamait son attention.

La brune espérait retarder le plus possible le moment où ils allaient converser, ne voulant pas, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Elle tenta de se détendre.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle dans un sourire crispé.

-J'ai des nouvelles par rapport à l'appartement. Neji sourit un peu, ne détacha pas son regard du sien, ça la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, avec ces fichus yeux blanc-gris invraisemblables !

Tenten gigota et replaça une mèche avant de poursuivre.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai pris contacte avec mon oncle et il m'a donné son accord pour louer l'appartement, annonça-t-il avec un certain air satisfait.

Tenten se figea, le sentiment de joie et de panique s'entremêlant dans une course de vitesse folle, son visage neutre allait se faire gagner soit par l'un, soit par l'autre, et la jeune femme n'avait aucune emprise sur la fin du combat interne qui se poursuivait.

L'air content qui volait sur le visage de Neji donna un avantage à la joie, elle remporta bataille et s'installa en premier sur ses traits.

-C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire sincère égaillant son visage.

-Il m'a fait parvenir les clefs dans la matinée, on peut aller le visiter quand tu veux.

-J'ai hâte ! Vraiment, Neji, encore une fois merci pour l'opportunité !

L'Hyuga hocha simplement de la tête.

-Tu veux y aller maintenait ? J'ai ma voiture et ça ne me dérange pas de faire un aller-retour.

La brune accepta sans hésiter, après tout il valait mieux voir le bien en question avant d'y impliquer son père. Si celui-ci ne la satisfaisant pas, elle pourrait toujours tout arrêter avant de se créer des problèmes plus importants.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, ils se levèrent tout les deux et Neji annonça leur départ au reste du groupe. Plusieurs regards suspects les dévisagèrent, le brun s'empressa de justifié leur escapade en ville. Lorsque Tenten croisa le regard de Lee, celui-ci leva un sourcil, amusé et sans doute taquin, la jeune femme l'ignora royalement et tourna les talons, elle crût entendre un éclat de rire dans son dos.

Avant de remonter les escaliers la brune tiqua. Elle arrêta Neji en le retenant par sa manche de chemise alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas.

-Attends, tu as bu ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de sa question indiscrète.

Tenten se refusait à monter avec toute personne alcoolisée, ce qui était bien normal après tout.

Neji haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête à la négative.

-Rien d'alcoolisé, il est bien trop tôt pour ça.

-D'accord, désolée, c'est juste que je suis toujours un peu méfiante avec ces trucs là, s'expliqua maladroitement la brune.

-Tu fais bien, termina simplement l'Hyuga avec un furtif sourire désabusé.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent le couloir en silence. Tenten suivait le conducteur de quelques pas de distance. Il lui tînt la porte une fois le porche passé. Le temps, en dehors, ne laissait aucun doute sur la météo à venir. Le ciel était d'un gris épais, chargé de gros nuage sombre qui fonçaient a tout allure vers ceux plus claire, portés par un vent chaud et lourd. Un orage allait éclater, peut-être dans les minutes à venir. La brune sourit un peu à cette prédiction, elle adorait ce genre de temps. Ses cheveux volèrent au vent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans la voiture.

Les premières minutes du trajets furent sans surprise un peu gênante, même si elle avait presque l'habitude, maintenant, de faire des virées avec lui cela n'enlevait rien à l'inconfort du silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Tenten s'essaya à le rompre.

La jeune femme s'appliqua d'abord à lui faire la conversation sur le sujet le plus naturel, l'appartement. Elle lui demanda des précisions sur le type de chauffage, le montant des charges, ce genre de question qu'elle aurait même du poser avant mais que son empressement avait occulté. Neji lui répondit sans faille, lui apprenant même qu'il s'était renseigner sur ce genre de choses également, et que son oncle, en même temps que les clefs, lui avait fait parvenir un bilan complet récapitulatif des performances de l'appartement. Il l'invita à le prendre, la pochette était posée sur la banquette arrière.

Tenten le feuilleta avec intérêt avant de rentrer dans des notions et des sigles qu'elle ne comprenait plus et ferma alors discrètement le livret sur ses genoux. Elle laissa glisser une seconde puis ne retint pas plus sa curiosité. Une question la démangeait depuis longtemps.

-Dis, ça ne me regarde sûrement pas mais... Pourquoi passes-tu tout le temps par ton oncle pour tout tes démarches ?

Neji lui lança un regard en coin, furtif, presque méfiant. Tenten ne se démonta pas, cela l'avait beaucoup intrigué et quitte à faire la conversation, autant que celle-ci lui permette d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'Hyuga

Neji jeta un coup d'œil avertit dans son retro-viseur avant de doubler une voiture, il passa une vitesse puis se retourna une nouvelle fois un peu vers sa passagère.

-Mes parents sont décédés. Je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante, les parents d'Hinata.

Ok. Tenten avait rarement autant regretter d'avoir, un jour, appris à parler. Elle bloqua sa respiration sous le choque de l'annonce et tritura le coin de la pochette en carton sur ses cuisses.

Neji se rabattit sur la voie de droite pour se préparer à sortir du périphérique et rentrer à nouveau en centre ville.

-Désolée, bredouilla la brune, je, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave... J'aurais mieux fait d-

-Ça va, répondit Neji, calmement, ça fait des années, je les aient a peine connus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle qui voulait chasser le malaise se retrouvait dans de beau draps. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, ajouté que, elle aussi, avait connu une perte semblait parfaitement inutile et pire presque insultant. Ils n'étaient pas dans un concours du plus misérable et Tenten devait savoir respecter sa peine sans s'aventurer à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce genre de situation. Elle choisit donc le silence, une option qu'elle aurait du envisager plus tôt.

Neji décéléra à un stop, avant de s'arrêter complètement derrière la voiture les précédents. Il profita du temps d'attente pour chercher une nouvelle fois le regard de la brune. Ils se trouvèrent et Tenten tenta comme elle le pu de faire passer de la compassion dans son expression, un sourire triste et désolé s'invita sur ses lèvres.

-Ils sont mort pour protéger notre famille, me protéger, et protéger notre pays tout entier. Personne ne les connaît, mais leur sacrifice a permit d'éviter une probable guerre avec Kumo. Ils étaient engagés politiquement, ils connaissaient certains secrets qui font qu'ils sont devenus des cibles.

La brune restait attentive à toutes ses paroles, elle n'oserait, pour rien au monde, le couper. Elle était à la fois choquée de l'histoire incroyablement méconnue qu'il lui racontait mais aussi par cet élan de confidence auquel il se livrait. Neji laissa glisser quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il s'engageait dans un boulevard très fréquenté.

-Au terme de ses missions, mon père et ma mère savaient suffisamment de choses sur le gouvernement de Kumo que cela leur aient donné le titre d'espion, un mandat d'arrêt national avait été porté à leur encontre mais les autres pays n'approuvaient pas cette menace car les informations que détenaient mes parents rapportaient des faits de tortures et de violation des droits fondamentaux. Je ne sais pas si tu sais quel était le climat entre les différentes puissance de la région il y a 20 ans mais cela pouvait vite conduire à une escalade.

Tenten savait. Elle savait à quel point les pays étaient passé proche d'une nouvelle guerre régionale, voir mondiale. Les faits avaient été étouffés et il n'en ressortait pas grand-chose de cette lourde période, seulement que du chantage avait été effectué de tout bord, des histoires de gros sous et de pouvoir, comme tout le temps. Tenten avait eu vent aussi que les politiciens de Kumo convoitait des alliances avec hautes personnalité de Konoha, leurs noms avaient été tu pour plus de sécurité, autrement rien ne permettait de faire la lumière sur ce qui c'était réellement passé et comment cela s'était résolu si ce n'est que Konoha avait fait des concessions et que Kumo n'était presque pas soutenu.

Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était plein de mystères. La société moyenne, classique, vivait selon des normes qui semblaient tout à fait banales. Cependant, au dessus d'eux, des choses se passaient sans que personne n'en n'ait connaissance. Le pouvoir était dit appartenir à un seigneur, qui administrait tout le pays selon une loi commune, mais en vérité, il n'était qu'une façade. Le vrai pouvoir était aux mains des présidents de régions, de capitales. Les politiciens de ce monde se faisaient également arracher une part de pouvoir par les personnes privés, détentrices de gros capitaux, prêtes à tout pour conquérir des marchés publics. Ils influençaient de manière non négligeable les négociations. Si l'intuition de Tenten était bonne, les Hyuga étaient ce genre de personne. Tout comme les Uchiha, dont la presse a récemment annoncée qu'ils étaient les principaux actionnaires du prochain réseau de métro dont la construction était prévu pour désengorger la capitale.

Là-haut, au dessus des citoyens lambda, se jouait des guerres d'argent et de pouvoir. Tenten ne pouvait que supposer, elle n'appartenait pas à ce milieu, mais le témoignage de Neji sur la perte de ses parents ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment.

-Je ne pense pas connaître les détails, mais oui, je sais que la guerre était à nos portes, ajouta Tenten, le ton sombre.

Neji acquiesça simplement de la tête pour l'approuver puis poursuit

-Mes parents ont fait le choix, après avoir posé par écrit tout les informations qu'ils possédaient, de partir à Kumo, acceptant de se rendre au mandat d'arrêt. Ils ont été arrêté et exécuté pour haute trahison. J'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie dans ce pays de scélérat puis, quand leur couverture est tombée et que les choses se sont corsées, je suis rentrée à Konoha avec mes parents avant qu'ils n'y repartent. Sans leur sacrifice, il est très probable que Kumo aurait continué a menacer la sécurité de la région entière. Ils savaient ce qu'il les attendaient en se rendant là-bas.

Pour lui, c'était un assassinat. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il s'est passé la seconde où ses parents ont posé le pied sur le territoire.

Tenten était bouleversée par ce récit. Elle fixa Neji, le regard mi-apeuré de le savoir vivre avec un tel passé, mi-révolté. Au vu de son histoire, il est clair que la mort de ses parents avait été arbitraire et commanditée par pure vengeance, les informations ayant été conserver par Konoha de toute façon. La brune devait trouver quoi dire, et c'était compliqué. Elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'aucun sentiment n'arrivaient a émerger sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. La tristesse la gagna et elle eu la folle envie de simplement prendre Neji dans ses bras, même si lui avait conservée une flegme totale durant son récit.

Des goûtes de pluie tapèrent la tôle, créant un bruit soudain qui ramena la jeune femme sur terre.

-C'est terrible. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas comment cela à pu être tue alors que se sont des héros national ! J'imagine que tu dois être fière d'eux… Je leur sont reconnaissante et désolée à la fois…

-Ne soit pas désolée, c'était leur choix. Je me considère pas comme une victime de ce choix mais au contraire comme un rescapé. En faisant cela il m'ont sûrement sauvé, moi et bien d'autres. Je ne leur en ait jamais voulu.

-C'est vrai...Tu as raison, toi t'a perte à eu du sens… Lâcha Tenten, sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme était déjà aspirée par ses pensées.

-Comment ça ? Questionna un peu brutalement Neji, levant la voie pour se faire entendre à travers la pluie qui gagnait en intensité.

La brune sursauta un peu quand elle se rendit compte de la situation. C'est exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, ramener cela à elle. Les deux pertes n'avaient rien de comparable. Les mains liées, elle se laissa aller elle aussi à la confidence sur la peine qui la rongeait.

-Ma mère est partie… Elle, elle a succombé à un cancer quand j'étais enfant. Je cherche toujours a comprendre pourquoi elle nous a été enlevé, elle est partie sans but, pour manquer à tout le monde. C'est ce que je voulait dire, je n'ai pas trouvé de sens à sa mort.

Neji s'arrêta à un feu rouge, la circulation en dehors, le bruit de la pluie et des moteurs créaient un bourdonnement sourd qui n'attirait l'attention de personne. Toute leur vie était déversée entre ces planches de tôle. Une intimité s'était quelque peu créée, entre ces deux jeunes gens dont la vie avait volé leur parent.

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu en avant sur son volent, tourna la tête vers elle et lui envoya un regard sincèrement désolé qui toucha Tenten au fond de son cœur. Elle se sentit comprise, il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour exprimer sa condoléance, un simple regard partagé avait suffit à apaiser sa peine qui se ravivait à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait.

C'est aussi ainsi que se clôt la discussion. Ils étaient arrivés aux abords de l'université, ils n'étaient plus très loin selon les dires du conducteur. Neji se concentra sur la route, et le chassé-croisé des véhicules en tout genre qui respectaient plus ou moins le code de la route. Le centre ville était un enfer en voiture.

La pluie ne cessait de s'intensifier et les essuies glaces s'abandonnaient à une course de vitesse avec les goûtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji s'arrêta au milieu d'un rue, composée essentiellement de haut immeubles de pierre anciennes, typique de l'architecture de la capitale.

-C'est ici, tu vois la porte en bois bleue foncée ?

Tenten acquiesça.

-Il y a un digicode sur l'un des cotés, la combinaison est dans la pochette normalement. Prends le tout et descend, je vais essayer de trouver une place pour garder la voiture.

-Ohh, ça me dérange pas de marcher tu sais… Répondit Tenten, ne comprenant pas trop son attention.

-Ça ne sert à rien que l'on soit deux à être trempé, répliqua Neji, soulevant un sourcil, mais attend moi en bas, je ne connais pas le code.

Une voiture arriva derrière celle de l'Hyuga et pressa le départ de la brune.

Elle ouvrit la portière et eu simplement le temps de lui dire merci avant que la pluie ne la fouette avec vigueur.

Elle traversa devant Neji et courra se mettre à l'abri contre le mur du bâtiment. Il n'y avait aucun perron abriter pour lui permettre de chercher facilement le code mais elle se débrouilla tout de même et au bout de quelques pages retourner elle trouva un code à quatre chiffres qui lui crût bon d'essayer.

Fort heureusement, cela débloqua la porte et elle s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Celle-ci était classique mais bien entretenue. Du carrelage au sol et un escalier de bois vernis qui desservait chacune des habitations.

Un éclair traversa le carreau épais et brouillé de la porte vitrée pour annoncer l'arriver de l'orage. Tenten maintenu la lourde porte de bois entrouverte avec son pied. Elle occupa son temps à attendre Neji en observant le bout de ciel gris entre les hauts bâtiments. Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme s'en voulait. La rue était bondée, dieu sait où il allait trouver une place.

Au bout d'un temps, la porte s'écarta un peu brusquement, Neji pénétra dans la petite pièce, les cheveux complètement mouillés et la chemise blanche qu'il portait était dans le même état, et ce particulièrement au niveau des épaules.

En le voyant, Tenten ne savait plus où se mettre, elle fit les gros yeux. Cela aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas par sa faute que son collègue se retrouvait dans cet état.

-Hey, je ne suis pas en sucre, ne me regarde pas comme ça, targua l'Hyuga avec un sourire moqueur, cherchant visiblement à dédramatiser la situation.

La brune se détendit, elle plaisanta alors à son tour avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Au fur et a mesure des paliers passés, Neji crût bon de lui apprendre que cela se trouvait au 4émé étage, le dernier, et sans ascenseur. Cela importait peu pour la future étudiante, quelques marches n'allaient pas la tuer.

Avec tout ça, Tenten se demandait pourquoi ils étaient venus, à la base. Ces histoires du passé lui avait faire perdre la réalité de la situation, elle visitait son peut-être, très hypothétique, futur lieu de vie étudiant.

Une fois devant la porte, Neji chercha les clefs sur son propre trousseau, et alors tout devint plus réel. La jeune femme scruta aux quatre coins tout les détails que ses yeux pouvaient capter. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, elle retint sa respiration.

Le brun dû remarquer son empressement, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ouvrir la porte, joueur. Un sourire aux lèvres, il laissa enfin l'entrée se dessiner avec la seule lumière provenant du couloir.

Il rentra en premier, Tenten s'empressa de le suivre dans la pièce noire qui s'était ouverte à eux. Ses sandales faisait du bruit sur le sol qu'elle supposa être du parquet. Pour le moment elle ne voyait rien, la jeune femme avançait prudemment, en mettant une main en avant. Elle avait même perdu Neji, elle ne le sentait pu près d'elle.

-Neji...?

-Je vais allumer le compteur, j'arrive.

La future étudiante resta là, en plan, en attendant la lumière, elle en profita pour sentir l'odeur de bois qui se dégageait de la pièce, la jeune femme appréciait cette effluve. Elle entendit son camarde revenir vers elle, il la frôla. C'était très certainement son torse qui le temps d'une seconde, a touché la peau de son bras. Il s'excusa immédiatement après et passa derrière elle pour trouver l'interrupteur.

La lumière éclaira enfin la pièce et Tenten découvrit, le sourire aux lèvres, le salon et la cuisine. La jeune femme avança de quelques pas, tout de suite sur sa gauche, une cuisine ouverte. Des meubles de cuisine longeaient tout le mur gauche et celui du fond, la séparation avec le salon se faisait grâce à un bars haut sur la droite. La brune ne s'était pas trompée, c'était effectivement du parquet qui recouvrait le sol. D'ailleurs, le bois était la matière qui dominait dans la pièce, avec des poutres apparentes dans le fond au niveau du coin salon.

La brune continua à avancer, Neji la suivit dans son exploration. Une fois passé le niveau du bar, il y avait une table à manger avec deux chaises, et juste derrière, un canapé en tissus bleu marine. Tenten resta scotché sur le fait qu'une télé écran plat trônait sur le mur du fond, en face du canapé. Elle était suspendu entre deux grandes fenêtre aux rideaux de dentelles blanc et aux volets fermés.

Elle se retourna vers son camarde, bouche-bée. Il haussa les sourcils, d'un comportement confiant que la jeune femme ne lui aurait pas prêté. Il n'avait surtout pas trop l'air crédible, avec sa chemise trempée et ses cheveux aplatis par la pluie.

Tenten lui sourit en retour, amusée et peut-être un peu charmée.

Il lui indiqua que la porte de droite menait à la salle de bain, et l'autre, à l'opposer, à la chambre.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à lui et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'eau. Dans le coin à gauche, une cabine de douche, en haut à gauche, les toilettes et enfin sur le mur de droite, les machines à laver et sécher le linge ainsi qu'un meuble de rangement. En face, un miroir et un évier. La pièce était dans les tons bleue et blanc, carrelée au sol. Tenten fit rapidement le tour, sur le mur entre la douche et les toilettes, il y avait une petite fenêtre qui laissait rentrer un peu de lumière, la vitre de celle ci était opaque pour conserver l'intimité de la pièce.

-C'est incroyable… Tout y est.

Elle se retourna vers son collège qui était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans les différents tiroirs de rangement. Il se redressa avec une toute petite serviette à main comme seul butin, ni lui ni elle ne savaient depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais personne ne posa de question et Neji s'en servit sans montrer de dégoût apparent pour éponger un peu ses cheveux.

Tenten ne dit rien mais elle ne manqua pas de le regarder une nouvelle fois avec amusement. Elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre à couché.

C'était une petite chambre qui contenait seulement un lit en bois, centré au milieu du mur de droite, le grand lit deux place occupait la majeur partie de l'espace. Le sol changeait encore, à présent c'était de la moquette bleu, et les murs étaient tout simplement peint en blanc. Sur le coté gauche du lit, une table de chevet dans les mêmes tons que le cadre de lit. Le plafond de la chambre était de biais sur un coté, et une grande ouverture abritait un velux.

Cet appartement était incroyable. Tenten n'avait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression que la chance s'était réveillée d'un seul coup dans sa vie et lui avait permis d'obtenir un emploi, de rencontrer Neji, et de lui donner cette opportunité inconcevable de vivre dans un tel lieu.

Elle retourna dans le salon, Neji s'était assis sur un tabouret du bar, ne l'ayant pas suivit dans la chambre.

-Je… Les mots me manquent. Je plaisante pas, je sais vraiment pas comment te dire à quel point c'est merveilleux.

-C'est parfait alors, c'était stupide qu'un si beau bien reste inoccupé.

-C'est presque fou de me le laisser à un tel prix. J'ai l'impression de vous arnaquer, ajouta-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Neji semblait parfaitement détendu, il secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres comme toute réponse.

La jeune femme continua son chemin pour aller explorer la cuisine plus en détail. Elle examina les meubles présents. Beaucoup de placards pour le rangement, une plaque à induction avec plusieurs pôles, un réfrigérateur avec un compartiment congélateur. Un bel évier en inox, elle essaya d'ouvrir l'eau mais rien ne sortie.

-L'eau est toujours coupée, lui apprit Neji dans son dos. Elle sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas du tout à son intervention. La brune se retourna pour lui faire face.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'emménager, c'est invraisemblable.

-Content d'avoir pu rendre service.

-Ça ne relève pu du service là... C'est jute, woua, s'exclama-t-elle en balayant une nouvelle fois les lieux du regard, merci infiniment.

Neji s'adossa au bar et la laissa faire le tour une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme testa le canapé, alla regarder la douche de plus près, puis s'allongea dans le lit. Elle se releva pour ouvrir le rideau du velux et se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur le matelas, en étoile. Le lit était bon, vraiment très confortable.

La brune resta là un moment, en étoile sur les draps, à regarder à travers la fenêtre les éclaires fendre les cieux et à écouter le clapotis de la pluie déchaînée sur la vitre inclinée.

Tenten ne serait dire combien de temps elle se laissa emporter dans ses pensées par ce paysage. La chance lui souriait enfin. Un renouveau était possible.

Elle allait être indépendante financièrement, allait pouvoir s'affranchir de son père, de son mode de vie. La burne avait accès à des études dans une faculté de renom pour y construire son avenir et en plus de cela, elle avait potentiellement la possibilité d'habiter un tel apparemment.

Tenten ne voulait rien de plus, elle se sentait déjà plus que gâté par les récents éventements. Elle n'aurait fait aucun vœu au passage d'une étoile filante de peur de trop en demander et contrarier sa bonne étoile.

-Tenten? Neji passa la tête à travers le cadre de la porte. Après sa surprise première, elle renversa la tête pour le voir.

-Oui?, répondit-elle, nullement gênée par la situation.

-On y va? Les autres nous attendent.

-Oui, tu as raison.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, Neji avait déjà disparu de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter cet appartement, elle s'y voyait déjà.

Tenten récupéra la pochette de papier qu'elle avait laissé sur le bar et avança de le couloir, attendit que l'Hyuga coupe à nouveau le courant et ils fit chemin inverse tranquillement, descendant les quartes étages. L'orage grondait toujours dehors, la pluie n'avait pas perdu en intensité, bien au contraire. Le cœur de l'orage devait se trouver à quelques kilomètres, l'éclair qui déchirait le ciel était rapidement suivit du son, presque immédiatement.

La brune appréciait ce temps car cela donnait une impression d'extraordinaire. La sensation confuse d'apprécier une situation de danger. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte, l'odeur particulière de la pluie d'orage, les éclaires furtifs qui l'aveuglait, cette sensation de chaleur lourde qui l'entourait. Tenten avait peur, mais c'était plaisant.

-J'adore ça, laissa-t-elle échappée une fois arrivé sur le palier.

Neji et elle avait marqué une pause, réunissant certainement le courage nécessaire pour affronter le déluge une nouvelle fois. Il lui lança une œillade bizarre, comme si ces propos étaient insensés. Ils l'étaient sûrement un peu.

-Je t'accompagne, annonça-t-elle, la rue est en sens unique, il te faudrait faire un détour monstre pour revenir.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais ça me dérange pas d'aller chercher la voitu-

-Ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre, lança-elle, le regard amusé, clairement joueuse.

Neji haussa les épaules, il mit un pied dehors et s'élança dans une marche rapide, une main sur le front pour protéger sa vision des gouttes qui le foutaient. Tenten le suivait à ses côtés, imitant sa position et son allure. Le bruit de l'eau sur le trottoir était assourdissant, les caniveaux ne pouvaient gérer le flot de liquide qui se pressait à eux et créaient des grandes flaques toujours en remous.

Ils durent bien tenir la distance sur 500 mètres avant que le brun ne fourre sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir ses clefs et ouvrir le véhicule à distance.

Ils montèrent tout deux dans la Volkswagen et soufflèrent. Tenten lança un regard vers le conducteur pour voir son état, un peu près semblable au siens. Les cheveux dégoulinant, sa chemise blanche était redevenu transparente au niveau des épaules et des pectoraux. Son pantalon beige ne semblait pas être épargné.

Neji râla un peu, prit ses cheveux et tenta de les nouer en chignon mais il ne trouva pas d'élastique. Il se retourna vers la banquette arrière et attrapa du bout des doigts un sac de sport qui était posé au sol.

La future étudiante le regarda fouiller à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un chouchou, la brune sourit amusée devant son obstination. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme si une idée l'avait frappé.

-On peut se changer si tu veux.

La brune voulait plus d'explication quant à cette déclaration, elle lui fit comprendre par son regard. Neji attrapa un bout de tissus qui dépassait pour en ressortir un tee-shirt blanc avec un imprimé bleu où il était écrit le nom du club de taijutsu. Il le mit de coté et sortie un deuxième haut, un autre tee-shirt, marron taupe, avec une petite poche au niveau du torse, qui semblait bien plus ajusté.

-Tu as combien de change sur toi exactement ? Demanda la brune sur un ton plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cette virée en voiture prenait une tournure de plus en plus inattendue.

-J'ai mon t-shirt du club, j'avais entraînement avant, et j'ai le haut que je portais avant de mettre ma chemise. Je l'avais prise spécialement car je savait qu'on allait chez Kiba après.

-Oh, fit simplement la jeune femme, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment a ce qu'il se justifie pour de vrai.

-Tiens, tu peux prendre lui si tu veux, il lui tendit le haut marron taupe, et commença déjà a déboutonner sa chemise trempée.

Tenten retenue une respiration. Grand dieu, elle avait rarement assister à un spectacle aussi sexy. Elle détourna le regard au moment où les boutons cédèrent plus loin que les pectoraux, elle en avait déjà bien assez vu.

La jeune femme resta droite sur son siège le temps que Neji finisse son affaire. Le bruit de la pluie empêchait un silence gênant dans la voiture.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller je ne regarde pas, annonça Neji.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et le vu parfaitement changé, les yeux fermés à patienter tranquillement. Elle lui murmura un petit merci avant de vérifier dans la rue s'il n'y avait personne. La brune ne repéra pas d'activité, la pluie torrentielle aidant grandement.

Tenten fixa de nouveau Neji tout en ôtant son habit mouillé. Se retrouver en sous-vêtement dans sa voiture n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait en partant de chez Kiba tout à l'heure. La jeune femme attrapa le haut mit à sa disposition et l'enfila rapidement, avant de prévenir le conducteur qu'il pouvait retrouver la vue.

Le brun la débarrassa de son haut mouillé en le mettant dans son sac de sport, puis le remit sur la banquette arrière. Il démarra presque tout de suite après, la pluie rendait la visibilité très mauvaise, les essuie glace s'acharnait encore à faire disparaître l'eau du par-brise, en vain.

Toutes les voitures roulaient au pas, les piétons courraient se mettre à l'abri dans des allés couvertes ou des magasins. Neji râla encore un peu de la mauvaise circulation.

La brune ne parlait pas. Elle essayait juste de respirer correctement pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle pouvait jurer que le sentiment qui l'animait avait tout de ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre. Son cœur battait la chamade, un mélange de tout ce qui venait d'arriver lui faisait perdre pied dans ses pensées.

Elle portait le T-shirt de Neji, il était diablement bien fait sous ses habits, il lui avait fait visiter un superbe appartement et ils s'étaient confier l'un à l'autre sur des choses plus qu'intime. Ce résumé rapide de cette petite escapade mettait le feu au joues de la future étudiante, elle en était sûre.

Son jean plein d'eau lui collait les cuisse et la grattait, c'était particulièrement désagréable.

-Tu penses que ton père va vouloir venir visiter avant que l'on commence toute la paperasse? Demanda le conducteur, cassant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Tenten sortie de sa rêverie. Le rappel de ce point noir la frappa aussi durement que les éclaires éclataient dans le ciel.

-Je pense que oui… Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas très favorable à cette offre. Il m'a dit qu'on irait voir, mais il est assez buté dans ses idées donc il est possible que ça n'aboutisse pas sans son accord.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qui le fait douter ?

Tenten déglutit

-Il n'aime pas parler de mon départ. Il est très protecteur, donc bon… Il est de nature septique et stressé quoi, termina la jeune femme pour ne pas laisser sous-entendre plus qu'elle ne le voudrait.

-Je vois. Tu me tiens au courant, je vous ferez visiter ensemble une seconde fois quand vous serez prêts.

La conversation dévia un peu, ils se prirent à parler de choses banales tout du long de la route. Tenten le renseigna d'informations très peu utile comme le faite que cette sandwicherie faisait le meilleur poulet crudités de tout Konoha et que c'était ici que elle et Lee étaient venu manger au sorti de la dernière épreuve du bac de ce dernier. Elle continua d'exposer ses anecdotes sur les activités passées dans la capitale et Neji l'écoutait sans paraître ennuyé. Il ajouta souvent quelques commentaire de sa propre expérience.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés dans la quartier de Kiba, Neji se gara avec habilité sur le trottoir. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entré, pour éviter la pluie, le brun ne prit pas la peine de frapper et s'introduit directement chez son ami. Comme la première fois, ils descendirent immédiatement à la cave et retrouvèrent les autres.

Tout le groupe était installer autour de la table basse et semblait prit dans une discutions sérieuse.

L'hôte des lieux était couché sur le canapé trois places, les occupant toutes les trois. Apparemment, il n'allait pas très bien. Tenten l'entendit se plaindre de lui même et de son amour pour l'alcool. Il ne semblait pas vraiment saoule, mais il n'était pas très frais non plus. Neji l'obligea sans aucune délicatesse à leur céder de la place pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Elle s'assit à coté de son collègue, qui lui prit la place du milieu. La jeune femme essaya de prendre le fils de la conversation.

-Ouais, mais ce coup si se sera moins galère avec Neji et moi qui avons le permis, dit Shikamaru

-Peut-être mais il faudrait quand même faire une étape tu ne penses pas ? La route est longue, commenta Hinata qui était assise sur le fauteuil à gauche de Tenten.

-Mais non, 600 petits kilomètres on ne les voit pas passer, hein Neji? Argumenta le génie. Des pauses régulières devraient être suffisantes.

-Je pense que c'est faisable en effet.

Apparemment, le brun savait exactement de quoi ils parlaient.

-Et t'es sûr que ta grand-mère a assez de place pour nous tous? Intervint Naruto avachie sur un pouf entre sa petite amie et la brune.

-Bien sûr, une personne de plus ou de moins, ça ne change rien. Il y a cinq chambres donc une pour moi et Temari, une pour toi et Hinata, une pour Gaara et Lee et après on peut mettre Kiba et Neji ensemble pour laisser la dernière à Tenten.

-Comment ça? La jeune femme s'étonna d'être énoncé dans un plan dont elle ignorait l'existence il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Tu viens en vacances avec nous non ? On t'aime tous bien, tu fais partie du groupe maintenait ! s'exclama Naruto, en lui adressant un sourire chaud qui toucha la brune.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Je veux bien mais où ça ?

-Chez ma grand-mère, reprit Shikamaru, elle habite une maison de campagne à 300 mètres de la plage, dans le Sud. On veut aller y passer une semaine au mois d'août.

-Tu te rappelles, j'y suis déjà aller une fois c'était super, je t'avais raconter, ajouta Temari avec un sourire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Je sais pas trop quoi vous répondre pour le moment, je dois déjà déménager et j'ai besoin d'économiser pour la rentrée...

-Ça ne devrait pas revenir à très cher par personne, on est déjà logés, presque nourrit, ma grand-mère adore me recevoir et insiste toujours pour cuisiner. Il faut compter les frais d'essence que l'on va se partager, et puis une petite somme pour si l'on veux aller boire un coup ou manger quelque part. Se serait cool que tu viennes, ta encore le temps de réfléchir, on voudrait partir la deuxième semaine d'août.

Décidément, Tenten s'était promis de ne rien souhaiter de plus, mais la vie ne cessait de la gâter. Elle s'imaginait déjà en bord de mer avec ses amis, cette vision lui plaisait.

-D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu veux déménager? Intervint Neji

-Je sais pas tro-

-Et surtout comment! La coupa Lee, tu vas louer un camion? Gaï aurait pu le conduire mais il s'est trouver un emploi de saisonner sur la côte. Tu penses que ton père va pouvoir?

-J'en sais rien Lee, je n'y avait pas trop penser, mais non je ne pense pas louer un camion, je n'ai pas tant d'affaire de ça.

-Pourquoi il y a un problème avec le transport? demanda Shikamaru, perspicace.

-Mon père n'a qu'une moto, expliqua la brune

-C'est pas grave! Lança Temari, je te prête mon homme, il est un peu feignant donc je pense pas qu'il va t'aider à descendre tes cartons mais comme chauffeur on fait pas mieux!

Tenten rigola franchement du franc parler. Shikamaru lança un coup d'œil à sa copine, il eu un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter un « Elle a raison » qui déclencha un nouveau rire autour de la table.

-Moi! Dit péniblement Kiba, qui était à moitié assoupi sur l'accoudoir, moi je veux bien aider! Tu vas avoir besoin d'un mec tout en muscle je suis ton homme!

Comme pour répondre à son élan de vie soudain, son compagnon Akamaru l'affirma d'un aboiement.

Tout le monde se moqua un peu de lui, Gaara tout particulièrement, qui lui reprochait de boire à excès avant même 20 heures. Finalement, tout le monde s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à déménager. Avec les deux voitures et toutes les pairs de bras, cela pouvait facilement être plier en une journée.

Au bout d'un moment, Tenten remarqua qu'Hinata la détaillait un peu trop. Elle soutenue son regard et la jeune femme lui intima de se pencher vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

-Hum, commença-t-elle timidement, Tenten, ce ne serait pas le tee-shirt de mon cousin que tu portes?

La brune fit les gros yeux, avec tout ça, elle l'avait presque oublier, presque.

Positionner sur son pouf entre les deux jeunes femmes, Naruto n'avait pas manquer un mot de cette messe-basse. Il ne manqua pas de le faire savoir aux autres. C'était une vraie commère.

-Hey c'est vrai ça ! Les gars, vous avez pas remarquer un truc sur Tenten et Neji ?

Toutes les discussions s'étaient stoppées et chacun se prit au jeu de les détailler tour à tour.

-On s'est changés, argua l'Hyuga, coupant court au petit jeu de devinette que voulait lancer son quasi beau-frère.

Kiba grogna en se rendant compte du changement.

-Chacal, laissa-t-il sortir avant de mettre la tête dans ses bras, clairement pas satisfait de la situation.

Neji le jugea du regard, manifestement pas touché par l'insulte.

-On ne l'entend pas d'ici, mais dehors c'est le déluge. On a du marcher sous la pluie pour retourner à la voiture et dans ce laps de temps on a été trempé. J'avais mon sac de sport dans la voiture donc j'ai prêté un change à Tenten.

Tout le monde semblait convaincu par l'explication, sauf peut être Lee et Naruto qui auraient espéré quelque chose de plus croustillant.

La brune croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance, qui leva ses épais sourcils plusieurs fois d'affilé pour lui faire comprendre son message silencieux. La jeune femme l'ignora royalement et roula des yeux.

Les discussions reprirent leur court pendant un moment. Tenten apprit à connaître un peu mieux chacun de ses nouvelles connaissances en s'intéressant à leur sujet de conversation, elle fut notamment prise dans un pseudo débat avec Naruto et Shikamaru.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et vu qu'il était 20 heures passées. Elle se connecta à internet pour consulter les horaires de bus, mais dans cette zone résidentielle, l'arrêt le plus proche était à quelques rues d'ici, ce qui la poussa à rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, d'autant plus qu'il était presque certain que personne ne l'y attendait. Son père ne sortait pas que le dimanche et quelque de fois, le lundi soir. Normalement elle était tranquille.

La brune se questionna un moment, elle espérait que Neji se propose encore pour la ramener. La jeune femme ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse et de son temps, mais elle ne disait pas non contre quelques moments supplémentaires ensemble.

Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, il parlait avec Kiba, enfin non. Kiba essayait de communiquer avec lui. Tenten se prit à rire de la situation.

La musique était forte, Naruto et Lee riait aux éclats à coté d'eux, c'est tout ce brouhaha ambiant qui a sûrement fait que personne n'ait entendu l'arrivée de la mère Inuzuka dans le sous-sol.

Le volume de la musique se baissa d'un coup et tout le monde se retourna vers l'intrus.

Tenten paniqua un peu, son fils était saoule, ou du moins, décuvait lentement, d'une cuite prit en pleine après midi.

La mère du jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup autant physiquement que dans le caractère, elle salua un à un tous les jeunes adultes et elles firent rapidement connaissance. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait bien la connaître et l'apprécier. La mère Inuzuka demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger et la brune laissa le soin aux autres de proposer des idées de repas. Elle repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle été arrivée sans oublier de remonter le volume de la musique et en n'ayant fait aucun commentaire sur l'état de son fils.

Tenten était assez surprise. Et ça devait se voir sur son visage.

-La mère de Kiba est surprenante n'est ce pas?

-Oui assez, je n'aurais jamais réagit de la même manière si c'était mon fils.

-Tu comprends un peu mieux d'où vient son caractère « rentre dedans », il n'a pas été élevé à la dur.

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de relever les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Elle supporta son regard gris pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'intéresser faussement à la conversation de Lee et Gaara. Le roux déclara qu'il sortait fumer et son ami d'enfance essayait encore et toujours de le retenir. Ils se disputaient assez souvent à se sujet. De même pour Temari et Shikamaru, le génie annonçant qu'il l'accompagnait.

-On aime des cons, lâcha Temari pour décrire aussi bien son petit frère que son petit-ami.

Kiba se leva d'un coup, comme revenu des morts, et les suivit à l'extérieur pour la pose clope.

La musique s'adoucit et Tenten reconnu « _Gravity_ » de John Mayer. La brune aimait beaucoup ce chanteur. Naruto lança un regard complice à sa copine et l'invita à danser le temps d'une chanson au milieu de la pièce. Juste avant, il arrangea l'éclairage de la pièce pour lui donner une ambiance tamisée, avec seulement du bleu et blanc. Il devait bien connaître les lieux pour savoir jouer si habillement avec les lumières. La jeune femme les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient adorable.

Pas loin d'elle, Lee et Temari pestaient un peu contre leur conjoint d'être parti juste à ce moment là. Et puis, d'un coup, Tenten prit soudainement compte de la situation. Elle était assise là, juste à coté de Neji, vêtu de son tee-shirt, dans la presque pénombre, avec cette musique en fond. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, rapide, il ne la vue pas, il était en train de boire une gorgée de son verre de elle ne savait pas trop quoi.

La brune essaya de prendre la position la plus nonchalante possible, mais intérieurement, son cœur martelait sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

La chanson prit fin, mais tout de suite, une deuxième du même style prit la suite. Tenten souffla, pourquoi fallait-il que Kiba ait une play-liste de chansons toutes plus romantique les unes que les autres.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire, faire. Ce silence était aussi parlant que pesant. Et Neji, il l'énervait, il était si calme. Comme si, qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, l'Hyûga restait imperturbable. Elle, ça devait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde que la situation lui était inconfortable. Elle tenta de rentrer dans la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ils parlaient tout bas. Peu de temps après les deux compères se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir au bar.

Tenten en était sûre, c'était un complot. Lee ne supportait pas les boisons alcoolisés et personne ne prendrait le risque de lui en faire boire. Il avait l'alcool très violent. Ils étaient vraiment seuls tout les deux à présent. Et même plus les chuchotements des deux conspirateurs pour servir de bruit de fond -autre que la musique spécial slow qui résonnait sans fin dans le sous sol. Quelques interminable secondes passèrent jusqu'à Neji se décide enfin à chasser le mal aise en commençant la conversation.

-Tu n'as pas froid?

-Non ça va, merci.

Non Tenten n'avait pas froid. Elle était presque en sueur tant la situation la stressait.

-N'hésite pas à demander un pull à Kiba, il sera ravit de t'en prêter un, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa mystérieuse boisson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois? Demanda-t-elle par pur curiosité

-Du punch, mais il n'est pas très fort, tu en veux?

Son cœur tressauta. Elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça mais accepta pour le simple plaisir de boire après lui. Il lui tendit son verre et elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts, en faisant bien attention que leurs peaux ne se touchent pas.

Tenten se concentra pour ne pas trembler. Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, et les posa de la façon qui lui parut la plus naturelle possible. La brune bu une gorgée et jamais elle n'avait autant apprécier un alcool. Neji avait raison, il n'était pas très fort, le rhume se dissimulait habillement dans l'harmonieux mélange de jus de fruits.

-Il est bon, dit-elle timidement, elle lui redonna son verre avec autant de soin que la première fois et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

-On va manger et je ne reprend pas la route avant plusieurs heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour la voiture.

Tenten hocha simplement de la tête, ce genre de préoccupations étaient à des années lumières de ses pensées maintenant.

Naruto et Hinata les rejoints peu de temps après. Le blond répétait sans cesse qu'il espérait que la mère de Kiba ait choisit son idée de repas et qu'elle leurs prépare des ramens. Sa petite amie, essaya de lui faire comprendre que se ne sera certainement pas le cas, en vain. Qu'importe le sujet de leur discussion a vrai dire, Tenten été juste soulagé de leurs présences.

La porte du sous sol s'ouvrit, la mère de Kiba passa la tête et les prévint que le dîner était prêt. Elle repartit aussitôt. La brune suivit le groupe et monta à l'étage, elle ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle avait encore l'impression d'être groggy par les événements, son cœur ne voulait pas s'en remettre. Quel enfant elle faisait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, très moderne, une cheminée donnait un certain cachet à la pièce, la rendait chaleureuse, ça et les nombreux portrait de famille qui ornaient les murs. Au centre une très grande table en bois vernis sur laquelle était dressée le couvert pour onze.

Tenten s'installa entre Temari et Lee. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année vint s'installer en face d'elle, elle ressemblait beaucoup au reste des Inuzuka et en déduit qu'elle devrait être la grande sœur de leur hôte. Le reste des garçons arrivèrent d'une autre pièce et prirent place autour de la table. Shikamaru en garçon bien élevé demanda si la maîtresse de maison n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour apporter les plats.

La mère Inuzuka déclina son offre et partie chercher le plat dans la cuisine. Elle en revint peu de temps après avec un saladier des plus imposant remplis de spaghetti bolognaise. La mère de famille avait vraiment prévue large quant à la quantité, Tenten n'avait jamais vu ça.

-Papa était pas sensé être là ce soir ? Se renseigna le cadet de la famille.

-Si, mais il a été appelé en urgence, une chienne du cabinet à eu des complications lors de sa mise à bas, les stagiaires n'ont pas su gérer. Ton assiette chéri.

Kiba grimaça un peu tout en tendant son plat à sa mère. Tenten était un peu surprise du décalage qu'il y avait entre l'apparence un peu brute de la famille et de l'amour tacite qui pourtant régnait dans toute leur interaction.

-Dit moi jeune fille? Hum, Tenten c'est ça?

Elle releva immédiatement la tête.

-Oui?

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Juste en tee-shirt comme ça? Et toi aussi Neji? Chéri monte leur chercher un pull, demanda-t-elle à son fils, l'orage a sacrément rafraîchît le temps.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas madame, ça va, s'empressa de répondre la brune. Décidément, sa tenue légère attirait toutes les préoccupations.

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, merci, appuya son camarde.

La mère Inuzuka passa et continua le service, c'était une vraie maman poule.

Tenten ne fit pas beaucoup d'intervention durant le repas, ne se sentent pas suffisamment à l'aise, cependant cela n'entama pas l'atmosphère décontractée et chaleureuse que chacun des convives apportaient à sa manière. Une discussion à la base ordinaire finit par animer une bonne partie du repas, avec pour meneur Shikamaru qui se chargeait de rétablir la vérité au sujet de mythes très anciens. Les garçons avaient simplement commencé à parler des légendes locales de Konoha, avant que quelqu'un, Lee, ne suppute que celles ci pourraient tout à fait être vraies. Autour de la table, les opinions divergeaient, Tenten, de par son intérêt pour l'histoire, avait suivit avec attention chaque argument des parties. Elle-même ne savait pas trop où se situer dans ce débat, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui interdisait de croire à des histoires de démons animaux, dotés de personnalités et de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement, mais d'un autre côté, l'histoire pouvait se tenir, et les vestiges retrouvés allaient dans le sens de l'existence de ces créatures surnaturelles. Shikamaru, qui pourtant semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, ne pouvait également pas trancher pour l'une ou l'autre des positions, il semblait même penché pour le côté de la légende, son rôle durant ce débat fut simplement de corriger des arguments erronés utilisés par les deux camps.

La brune porta une fourchette de pâte à sa bouche, souffla par réflexe sur la nourriture bien que celle ci ait déjà refroidie depuis longtemps. Tenten était trop happée par l'ambiance de la pièce, elle avait conscience qu'elle passait une excellente soirée. Très souvent, ce n'est qu'après coup que l'on se rend compte que le moment passé était valuable, là, Tenten s'en rendait compte, de manière parfaitement objective. Elle était entourée de bonnes personnes, passionnées, intéressantes, drôle, le tout dans une jolie maison avec un bon plat. Une sensation de légèreté troublante lui remplissait la poitrine, voilà donc à quoi ressemble un paisible moment, où chacun profite de manière sincère de la présence de tous.

Tenten sourit un peu dans le vide.

Le dîner prit fin, le groupe d'amis avait le choix entre entre retourner en bas et continuer leurs activités plus ou moins constructives ou regarder un film sur la grande télé du salon. A presque l'unanimité, le groupe vota pour le film. Une soirée toute à fait classique en soit, rien de bien original, de très palpitant ou reversant, mais Tenten apprécia plus que de raison ces moments partagés.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde son sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, même quand Naruto et Kiba élevèrent un peu le ton, n'étant pas d'accord sur le film à regarder. Debout à coté du canapé, pas encore installée, les yeux fixés sur la scène, elle avait l'impression de vivre réellement. Un sentiment de béatitude qui ne lui avait été que rarement accordé. Le sentiment de se sentir normale, et la normalité a du bon parfois.

Et puis une secousse, qui vient briser son monde, qui l'arracha de son petit cocon. Là, juste là, tout contre sa cuisse. La surprise fut telle qu'elle en sursauta légèrement, son sourire se fana, avec tout ce que ce tremblement venait apporter de réalité. Elle n'était pas normale, elle ne pouvait pas vivre aussi librement que ses amis. Chacun a son propre fardeau à porter. Le sien venait de peser de tout son poids. La brune prévint Lee discrètement et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour recevoir son appelle.

* * *

-Tenten? Tout vas bien? S'inquiéta Lee qui ne la voyant pas revenir était venu aux nouvelles.

-Plus ou moins, répondit la jeune femme, debout dans le couloir sombre, son téléphone à la main.

-Qui c'était ?

-Mon père.

-… Et alors ? S'aventura Lee, sachant pertinemment que le sujet abordé aller être délicat

Tenten inspira profondément. Elle allait lui épargner les détails, pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, tous ses amis passaient une bonne soirée, il n'était pas question que celle de Lee soit gâchée par sa faute.

-Il veut que je rentre, il est en colère et s'inquiète. Il est sûrement saoule aussi mais c'est un détail. Je ne vais pas tarder, finit-elle, essayant de dédramatiser la situation, se concentrant pour donner à sa voix le timbre le plus claire possible.

-C'est injuste, on passe une excellente soirée, pourquoi cet accès de colère ? Tu ne fais rien de mal, tu n'es pas en danger non plus !

L'indignation de Lee était louable mais pas vraiment la bienvenue, cela ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je sais Lee. Mais il est _saoul,_ il ne me croit pas. Il pense que je suis avec des garçons et que je lui ment et donc il m'a terriblement insulté pour ça alors je ne vais pas tenter le diable. Je vais juste rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'il ne se fasse davantage de films.

Tenten faisait dos à Lee, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour imaginer son visage tiré par l'impuissance qu'il devait ressentir face à cette situation. Elle savait que son état l'affectait beaucoup, son ami ressentait tout toujours trop fort.

Lee, démunit dans ses paroles, décida alors de bouger, il se rapprocha de Tenten en quelques pas et profita de sa position de dos pour l'encercler avec ses bras. Personne ne bougea pendant un long moment, les épaules de la jeune femme finirent par se détendre face à cette étreinte persistante. Elle n'était pas vraiment une personne tactile, contrairement à Lee, mais ses embrassades chaudes avaient raison d'elle et elle ne pouvait que se laisser aller dans ses bras familiers aux intentions sincères.

Au bout d'un moment, sans briser l'étreinte qu'il lui prodiguait, Lee lui chuchota un « soit forte » à l'oreille et c'eut le don de briser quelques défenses de la brune. Les larmes de frustration et de tristesse qu'elle s'évertuait à garder vinèrent lui piquer la gorge. Elle décida que c'était le moment de mettre fin à ce câlin de réconfort et se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

La brune répondit un petit «t'en fais pas, ça ira. Merci. », timide, sa voix rendue serrée par ses pleurs gardés.

Les deux jeunes adultes retournèrent au salon plongé dans le noir, seule la lumière de l'écran illuminait les visages concentrés sur l'action qui se déroulait. Tenten voulait faire le départ le plus discret possible, éviter un maximum de gens et de question. Elle annonça son départ à demi-voix, chanceux celui qui l'entendra, mais malheureusement pour elle, Kiba avait parfaitement entendu ses mots, il mit même le film en pause et ralluma la lumière face à cette annonce.

-Sérieusement ? Tu sais si tu aimes pas le film on peut toujours en mettre un autre… C'est dommage de partir comme ça en plein milieu !

Le sourire aux lèvres, presque amère de sa proposition naïve et candide, elle lui répondit que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'elle devait simplement rentrer car son père avait besoin d'elle pour des choses importantes. Cette réponse évasive ne semblait satisfaire personne, même pas elle, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas prit le temps d'élaborer un mensonge crédible.

Même si la supercherie était flagrante, personne n'osa insister et demander la vraie raison de son départ.

-Tu rentres comment? Demanda Temari, d'un ton un peu trop sec peut-être. Tenten ne s'en soucia pas, elle avait vu son œillade échangée avec Lee.

-Il y a un arrêt de bus pas loin, t'en fais pas.

-Soit prudente, demanda Hinata, elle semblait réellement préoccupée.

-Ouais, surenchérit Kiba, envoie un message quand t'es arrivée.

Tenten lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et hocha la tête comme seule réponse.

Neji se leva en silence et tâta ses poches. Il en ressortie son trousseau de clef et fit un simple signe de tête pour lui indiquer le départ. Tenten tiqua a cet autoritarisme inattendu. C'eut presque le don de froisser la jeune femme.

-Comment ça? S'imposa Tenten, c'est gentil Neji mais ça va, je ne vais pas te déranger à chaque fois.

Sa protestation n'avait pas eu pour effet de l'arrêter, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, l'ignorant. Tenten le suivit en continuant d'argumenter. Derrière eux, elle entendait de vagues commentaires qui ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça sur le moment.

Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer, sans avoir quoique ce soit à expliquer à personne. L'action de Neji était certes généreuse mais dans de telles conditions, tout la poussait à refuser. La brune avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tenta la négociation à l'amiable, et puis, après tout, il ne pouvait la forcer à rien.

-Reste avec les autres, ça va gâcher ta soirée, en plus vous avez commencez un film, je peux me débrouiller. Assura-t-elle, ferme.

-C'est un film choisit par _Naruto_ , je ne vais rien louper de très phénoménale, lui assura-t-il avec un aire mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

L'air soudainement plaisantant du jeune homme avait prit de court Tenten. Il était à mille lieu du sévère chauffeur qui semblait plus embêter qu'autre chose de servir de taxi. Pourtant, cet air froid et contraint, il le revêtait il y a une minute à peine. La possibilité d'une bis-polarité effleura un instant l'esprit de la brune avant d'être chassé par les paroles suivantes de l'homme.

-Aller dépêche toi, si tu veux pas me faire passer toute la soirée sur la route, ajouta-il goguenard.

Il sorti alors de la maison, sans attendre quelconque réponse. Tenten cilla, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à refuser finalement. Neji s'employait dans tout ses moyens à n'écouter que lui.

La jeune femme le suivit donc, un peu gênée, un peu troublée. Elle s'installa une nouvelle fois à l'avant du véhicule, elle lui proposa qu'il l'avance seulement jusqu'à l'abri bus mais il déclina prétextant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait sortir pour un kilomètre à peine.

La brune le remercia du bout des lèvres puis se tue, dans un long silence. Le bruit du moteur n'arrivait pas à chasser le malaise qui planait dans l'habitacle. Tenten s'en préoccupa assez peu à vrai dire, les mots de son père revenait sans fin dans son esprit, la hantant. Elle laissa tomber son regard sur le paysage, la ville, les maisons, les gens, les gouttes de pluie fines qui étaient visibles à la lueur des lampadaires.

Neji dû en avoir marre d'être ignoré, ou bien le silence inhabituel entre eux lui pesait trop, parce qu'il s'inquiéta de son état.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Tenten sentit, au plus profond d'elle, un boule de frustration et de tristesse remonter,se mélanger, pour exploser. Cette question était terrible, surtout venant de lui, de Neji. Ce jeune homme si généreux dont la brune se sentait de plus en plus attiré. Tenten avait l'impression que ces mots l'avaient briser. Si il savait, il y avait tant de choses qui n'allaient pas.

Si jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme avait réussit à contenir ses larmes et sa détresse, cette interrogation avait agit comme une formule magique, cassant toute résistance. Tenten essayait de ne pas comparer, de ne pas mettre en parallèle sa vie, et celle de ses nouveaux amis. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas envier leur situation, celle de Kiba, de ne pas donner un goût amère aux moments de joie qu'elle venait juste de passer.

C'était si dur, là, même maintenait, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était émancipée de toute pensée à son père, elle avait partagé avec Neji des moments agréables, outre les lourdes confessions qu'ils s'étaient autorisés, Tenten avait pu apprécier le trajet et l'instant.

La jeune femme serra des poings contre ses cuisses et garda le regard ancré sur la ville défilante, n'offrant aucune réponse.

-Tenten? Insista Neji

-Ça va, sa voix était enrouée par ses pleurs contenus, merci encore de me ramener.

-Tu pleures? Demanda le brun, atone.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle après un temps.

-Pourquoi?

Cette conversation était très étrange.

La future étudiante laissa la question en suspend un moment, jugeant qu'elle réponse elle devait y donner. Si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée de mentir, épuisée de paraître. Elle avait envie de vivre réellement, sincèrement et si ces problèmes faisaient parti d'elle, ainsi soit-il, elle devait les assumer pour s'épanouir. C'est peut-être cet épuisement de faux-semblant qui la poussa à donner une réponse véridique à son interlocuteur.

-Mon père à un problème d'alcool, c'est dû au décès de ma mère. Cela a fait de lui une personne surprotectrice mais qui, en vérité, étouffe plus qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer en détails, mais je dois rentrer parce qu'il a bu, et qu'il a peur pour moi, sauf que c'est pesant.

Tenten avait parlé d'une traite, sans hésitation ni coupure, d'un ton froid et maîtrisé, comme ci ces explications avaient été répété mille fois avant d'enfin pouvoir être libérées. Neji tourna un instant la tête vers elle, la brune le vu du coin de l'œil mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son regard resta fixé sur la route, une larme de frustration dévalant lentement sa joue droite.

Elle pouvait sans grand mal sentir la gêner de Neji, il semblait aussi surpris que préoccupé. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla reprendre contenance, son regard ne quitta plus la route droit devant eux. Tenten crût presque qu'il n'allait rien lui répondre, tellement le silence s'éternisait entre eux.

-Tu es très courageuse Tenten.

-N'en parles à personne s'il-te-plaît. Lee et Temari sont les seuls au courant, je ne pourrais pas supporter que cela s'ébruite.

-Bien-sûr, je n'ai rien fais pour mérité ta confiance mais je ne la trahirai pas.

Cette façon, presque romanesque de parler aurait pu arraché un sourire à Tenten si le sujet n'était pas si grave.

-Ça va aller pour ce soir ? Je veux dire, une fois rentrée tu… Tu sera en sécurité ? Poursuivit Neji, cherchant un peu ses mots pour les dire avec précaution.

-Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est mon père, il aime avant tout et ne me ferait pas de mal. Il sera simplement en colère, il cri et puis ça passe, je peux retourner dans ma chambre.

-Ça lui arrive souvent? Osa demander Neji, incertain.

-De temps en temps, pas tant que ça, répondit simplement la brune, évasive.

La route avait été avalée a une vitesse folle, tout deux l'esprit ailleurs pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Neji s'engagea dans sa rue, il lui demanda ou elle habitait, parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste au sec. Tenten lui indiqua la droguerie en le remerciant.

Une fois la voiture immobilisée, la jeune femme se retourna vers le conducteur.

-Je n'ai pas les yeux rouges ? Demanda la brune après s'être un peu frotté le visage.

Neji alluma la petite lumière intégrée dans le toit de la voiture et la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ces secondes parurent durer une éternité, dans laquelle Tenten aurait aimé demeurer. Le regard de l'Hyuga était si intense.

-Non, ça devrait aller. Son regard se balada une seconde sur son visage avant retomber sur ses yeux.

Sans briser leur contact visuel, Tenten lui adressa un triste sourire, un rictus qui laissait deviner toute la résignation de la jeune femme. L'instant était suspendu entre ces deux jeunes gens au cœur lourd.

 _BAM._

Un bruit sourd de tôle frappée les fit tout les deux sursauter, cherchant activement l'origine de ce bruit. Il ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Debout du coté conducteur, le père de Tenten venait d'assigner un nouveau coup sur le toit du véhicule.

-Vous deux sortez de là ! Se mit à hurler le patriarche, crachant à travers les goûtes de pluie ses mots avec férocité.

Le cœur de Tenten s'arrêta, la panique la submergea vite, mais pas aussi vite que la honte qui la paralysa presque. Neji, lui, détachait déjà sa ceinture, visiblement prêt à s'expliquer. Elle eu tout juste le temps de l'arrêter pour lu glisser cette ultime demande.

 _« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais rien. »_

Tenten s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, fit le tour en courant pour rejoindre son père. La seconde où elle fut à sa portée, Toshiharu lui attrapa fermement le bras gauche, l'enserrant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Son père puait un mélange d'alcool et de sueur. Probablement de la vodka et du rhum. Tenten n'en savait rien, et très actuellement, elle s'en fichait.

-C'est qui LUI ? s'époumona-t-il en désignant Neji d'un coup de menton.

-C'est un ami, il m'a raccompagné pour que je n'ai pas a prendre le bus ! Papa lâche moi tu me fais mal !

Tenten se débattit un peu, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer la prise sur son bras. Elle décida de souffrir en silence pour ne pas alerter outre mesure Neji. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien fait, exactement comme ce que lui avait demandé Tenten et elle remercia le ciel pour ça.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi tu veux ! Je savais bien que je pouvais pas te faire confiance, t'es qu'une traînée ! Qu'est-ce que t'a besoin d'aller te faire soit disant ramener par un gars, tu sais pas te débrouiller ? J'paye ton bus pour rien moi peut-être ?

La brune était au bord des larmes, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ces insultes publiques, ces propos délirants.

Neji fit un pas en avant, le regard froid, menaçant. Tenten tenta de lui faire un petit signe de tête, un petit «non» dissimulé mais il l'ignora. Son aura était glaçante, ses longs cheveux mouillés par la pluie ne lui enlevait aucun sérieux, au contraire. La jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsque son père dirigea son accès de colère vers son collègue.

-Je sais toujours pas qui t'es toi ! Tu r'ssemeble à rien, tu mérites pas ma fille ! Tu crois que j'vous ai pas vu fleurter comme des chiens dans ta caisse !? Tu la connais pas, ma Tenten se mettra pas à genoux pour une grosse voiture et ta sale gueule ! Il en faudra toujours plus que ce que tu as a offrir pour que tu la foutes dans ton lit!

-Papa tu vas trop loin ! Tu me fais honte, reprends-toi tu délires !

Toshiharu leva son autre main, menaçant de la faire s'écraser quelque part sur sa fille.

-C'est à MOI que tu parles comme ça ?

-Monsieur, veuillez ne pas m'obliger à intervenir dans des affaires qui ne me regardent pas, annonça l'Hyuga en réduisant encore la distance entre eux d'un pas, je vous pris de vous calmer. Je suis Neji Hyuga, un simple ami de votre fille. Je n'ai, et il n'y aura jamais aucune intention déplacée de ma part à son égard. Je tenais à la sécurité de Tenten autant que vous, les bus de nuit son dangereux, et Tenten voulait rentrer vous voir au plus vite, j'ai insister pour la ramener, n'en porter pas la faute sur votre enfant.

Toshiharu baissa son bras menaçant, il eu un sourire amère et cracha ses mots avec mépris.

-Mais c'est qu'il parle bien ce p'tit salaud ! M'en fou du pourquoi du comment t'en es venu a traîner avec Tenten, tout c'que j'veux c'est plus te voir, que se soit maintenait ou à l'avenir ! Dégage de là !

La brune sentie la prise autour de son bras se raffermir encore un peu, comme si c'était encore possible. Elle fit un discret « oui » à Neji de la tête, il fallait qu'il, ou plutôt _qu'ils_ saisissent cet échappatoire. Elle lui envoya un sourire déformé par la douleur. Neji ne la quittait pas des yeux, le message était passé, il capitula.

Les poings serrés, Neji remonta dans sa voiture, le cœur battant de frustration et d'inquiétude. Il démarra et roula droit sur l'allée, à une vitesse déraisonnablement faible pour garder un œil sur le père qui traînait sa fille dans la cage d'escalier à travers le retro-viseur.

Tenten lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, certes, il s'y était tenu du mieux qu'il put, mais bon sang il aurait suffit de quelques provocations de plus pour que l'Hyuga explose et arrache sa collègue de la prise douloureuse de son géniteur.

Comment avait-il oser s'en prendre à elle de la sorte ? Neji se rendait bien compte qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Tenten très bien, mais de prime abord, elle n'avait rien du portrait que son père se plaisait de faire d'elle. A bien y réfléchir, la jeune femme était une parfaite inconnue il y a encore quelques jours, et le voilà mêlé à des histoires qui le dépassent. Qui les dépassent très certainement tous les deux.

Le jeune homme arrêta sa voiture sur la chaussée pour se donner le temps de se calmer. La scène qu'il venait de vivre était surréaliste. Il se frotta les yeux, incrédule, frustré, et puis, son regard tomba sur son portable sur le tableau de bord. Il le saisit rapidement pour lui faire une requête.

 **« Donne moi des nouvelles dès que tu peux. »**

Il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup à son message, ne prit même pas la peine de le tourner sous forme de question. C'était une demande impérative, un ordre. Il avait besoin de se rassurer sur son état au plus vite.

Un soupçon de culpabilité lui attaqua l'esprit, se rendant compte dans quel contexte il avait oser laisser une amie.

Étaient-ils amis ? Aussi bien lui que Tenten l'avaient clamé pendant l'interrogatoire de son père, mais Neji n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient proches, ça, c'était certain. Tout deux savaient beaucoup de choses sur l'autre, mais cela suffisait-il à faire d'eux des «amis» ?

Neji balaya ces questionnements inutiles et reprit la route. Il devait retourner chez Kiba, plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Il devait ramener sa cousine et Naruto chez le blond. Ce retour chez les Inuzuka était une peine sans nom pour le jeune homme qui n'était absolument pas dans l'humeur de voir qui-que-ce-soit. Sauf Tenten, là très actuellement, elle était la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Contraint, il reprit la route. Il avala les kilomètres sans y penser, et fut très vite de retour chez son ami.

L'Hyuga rentra sans frapper, et s'immisça le plus discrètement possible dans le salon. Le film était déjà bien entamé, la scène de dénouement ne devait plus être loin. Il prit place sur un coin libre du long canapé d'angle, entre Kiba et Hinata. Son visage fermé avait du alerter sa cousine, puisque qu'elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur qu'il ignora.

-Alors, elle t'a pas invité à monter ? Demanda Kiba à demi-voix, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Son air taquin et conspirateur n'aidait pas à faire passer cette plaisanterie.

-Ta gueule Kiba.

Neji l'avait peut-être dit un peu trop sèchement, peut-être était-ce un peu trop vulgaire, pour que cela passe comme une réponse amusée à sa question bête. Presque toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, il se maudit pour cette riposte précipitée.

-Wou, vous vous êtes disputés ? Intervint Naruto.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas drôle, c'est même irrespectueux.

-Ohh, j'oubliais comme tu étais de la veille école, répliqua Kiba, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il avait sans doute compris qu'il valait mieux vite passer sur l'incident pour ne pas tuer l'ambiance.

Neji ne cessa de scruter son portable, ce manque de réponse l'inquiétait de plus en plus. De sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant attendu un message, une espèce de crainte morbide lui faisait battre le cœur fortement dans sa poitrine.

Après que la soirée se soit prolongée encore un peu après la fin du film, lorsque les cousins et Naruto étaient sur le départ, Neji sentit enfin la poche de son pantalon vibrer. Avec une flegme feinte, il sortie l'objet sans attendre.

 **« Je suis sincèrement désolée Neji que tu ais assisté à cela. Je vais bien, mon père est parti. Si tu pouvais le garder pour toi, je t'en serais reconnaissante, je suis déjà assez honteuse de ce qui s'est passé. Encore désolée. Passe une bonne fin de soirée et ne te fais pas de soucis. »**

Le jeune homme jeta un regard discret autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'aucun œil indiscret ne lisait leur conversation. Il soupira. Le brun s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre sa voiture et la maison des Inuzuka, cherchant ses mots pour sa réponse. Il était pleinement aspiré par son téléphone, en oublia même ses deux passagers qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment qu'il déverrouille les portières pour s'installer.

-Neji oh! Argua le blond après quelques secondes d'attente supplémentaires.

Le concerné se contenta d'un pas en avant, sans un regard il sorti ses clés et ouvrit la voiture à distance, tout en finissant de taper son message.

 **« Oui, bien évidemment je ne vais pas raconter cela à qui-que-ce-soit. Ne soit pas désolée de cet événement, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien, dans la mesure du possible j'imagine. Repose toi bien et n'hésite pas, si tu as un soucis, à me contacter. »**

Il hésita encore une seconde sur le contenu, mais jugea que l'essentiel était dit. Il rejoint le couple dans sa voiture. Hinata avait prit la place passager, tendis que Naruto occupait la place centrale arrière. En arrivant, Neji déposa son portable sur le tableau de bord.

-Eh bien, sacré pavé que tu as du envoyé là, commenta Naruto, la curiosité débordant de sa voix, c'était à qui ?

-C'était à personne, je finissais de lire un article d'économie. Je ne voulais pas couper ma lecture c'était une explication complexe.

-Ouais c'est ça, c'était sur quoi hein ? Relança l'Uzumaki, mettant en doute son mensonge.

Quel idiot de demander ça à un étudiant en économie pensa une seconde Neji.

-Je pourrai t'en parler mais ça ne te passionnerait pas. Des théories sur les différents circuits de financement proposé aux sociétés, dont une annotation passionnante sur l'attrait des comptes courants d'associés.

Hinata rigola un peu à sa réponse volontairement piégeuse. Neji avait reprit un peu d'entrain maintenait qu'il savait que tout allait bien pour Tenten. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se prendre au jeu du blond surtout s'il pouvait en même temps détourner l'attention de sa longue occupation sur son portable.

C'eut l'air de fonctionné, Naruto ne cessa de sur-enchérir et la route passa autour de discussion diverses. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, chacun resta jovial et détendu. La maison de Naruto n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres maintenait.

Un vrombissement attira soudainement toute l'attention de Neji. Son téléphone, écran vers le haut, venait de s'illuminer à la réception d'un nouveau message. Il vu très clairement les prunelles d'Hinata être attirées par le même objet que lui. Il se dépêcha de lever une main du volent pour remettre en veille son écran, et, par la même occasion, le retourner.

Ce geste n'était pas des plus discrets et sa cousine le capta mais cela lui importait peu, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'indiscrétion de lui demander de but en blanc la nature de ses agissements.

Le conducteur joua son rôle de chauffeur une nouvelle fois et déposa les deux amoureux juste devant la maison du maire. Il les salua et repartie de plus belle, il avait hâte de rentrer, cette journée l'avait fatiguée.

Il profita néanmoins d'un feu rouge pour consulter le message de sa collègue.

 **« Merci Neji, mon père n'est jamais allé aussi loin, je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnel, même si cela ne l'excuse pas pour autant… Et au faite, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton t-shirt, ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'apporte au prochain service ? Je ne pense pas ressortir avant ça. »**

Ce t-shirt était actuellement le dernier de ses soucis. Elle pouvait bien le garder. Neji reprit la route, il lui répondrait une fois arrivé.

Voilà une bien étrange soirée qu'il venait de passer, et voila une bien complexe personne dont il venait de se lier. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Neji était maintenait un peu impliqué dans la vie de Tenten. A présent, il savait lui aussi l'envers du décors, et le savoir implique des responsabilités, en l'occurrence, maintenait qu'il savait, il était un peu responsable de la sécurité de la jeune femme, car s'il lui arrivait malheur, lui avait sus. Lui aurait pu dénoncer, s'impliquer, s'interposer. Neji espéra ne jamais avoir à jouer un tel rôle.

Mais ce qu'il espérait encore plus, c'est que Tenten puisse s'émanciper, et ceux, peut-être un peu grâce à lui et à cet appartement qui lui avait tant plût. Ainsi, Neji se retrouvait impliqué dans la vie d'une jeune femme forte et fière, qui lui était encore inconnue quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce genre de personne était admirable, l'Hyuga allait tout faire pour que Tenten puisse s'épanouir, car elle le méritait, et qu'il croyait au mérite.

* * *

Re! Alors, quel est votre ressenti sur la tournure que prend l'histoire? J'avoue m'éloigner un peu du schéma originel que je voulait donner à cette fic, vos retours sont donc très important pour moi afin de savoir si je me dirige dans la bonne direction ou non. Autrement, encore plus que les autres, recevoir un commentaire sur ce chapitre qui ma prit tant de temps à faire (et a refaire..) me ferai vraiment plaisir!

Sinon, j'en profite également pour faire une petite annonce, j'ai acheté mes billets pour le Japon! Je pars l'année prochaine pour deux semaines! J'ai travaillé cet été et économiser toute l'année passée pour vivre mon rêve, le sentiment est indescriptible. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir, pas si jeune et c'est par l'effort que l'on s'épanouie. Croyez en vous les p'tits potes, on peut faire des merveilles

Autre annonce, avec cette rentrée j'entame ma deuxième et dernière année de prépa, les concours sont là, le stresse, les devoirs et les sales notes aussi. On va dire que ça ne m'a pas trop manqué de pleurer sur ma simple vie à la veille d'un DS mais pourtant c'est repartis pour un an (lol) ! Ceci étant dit, cela veut également dire que les publications risquent de se faire encore plus espacées, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je pense pas publier avant le mois d'avril, date des concours, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne travaillerai pas mes petits chapitres... d'ailleurs, le 5 est dejà tout prêt, donc on ne sait jamais il pourrait y avoir une surprise!

Et maintenant le plus important:

Merci et encore merci si vous m'avez lu jusque là, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui prennent le temps de me le faire savoir avec un commentaire, ceux qui suivent mon histoire, bref, merci. Ça aussi, c'est une façon de vivre son rêve, celui d'écrire...

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter! Un remerciement tout particulier à Hatsumi-sama qui m'a motivé pour sortir ce quatrième chapitre! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup et son très motivant, en espérant que la suite continuera de te plaire!

* * *

A la prochaine et portez vous bien !

 _Et encore un ultime merci de votre présence. Cela fait tout pour moi._


End file.
